


Druga Natura

by Plague



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, M/M, Mystery, Romance, dramat, secret
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/Plague
Summary: - Nic nie jest na tym świecie czarne lub białe. Wydaje ci się, że wiesz wszystko, choć tak naprawdę nie masz bladego pojęcia co się dzieje. Umykają ci najważniejsze rzeczy i sytuacje, przez co miotasz się z kąta w kąt. Próbujesz osądzać ludzi według swojej skali, sądząc, że jest właściwa. Myślisz, że twoje zdanie jest najbardziej trafne, a co jeśli się mylisz? Brałeś kiedyś pod uwagę taką opcje? Powinieneś jeszcze raz przemyśleć parę kwestii, gdyż jak na razie, to ty swoim zachowaniem doprowadzasz nas do ruiny, nie ja. Porozmawiamy, jak zmienisz swoje stereotypowe nastawienie. Tymczasem, dobranoc, Potter.





	1. Prolog

Był to jeden z łaskawszych dni dla Anglików. Słońce znajdowało się wysoko nad ich głowami, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często tego lata, tym bardziej w okolicach północnowschodniej części kraju. Wakacje nie były udane pod względem pogody, dlatego wszyscy korzystali z ciepła, kiedy tylko przychodziło.

Piętnastoletni, blond włosy chłopak również postanowił poprzebywać trochę na dworze. Jego letnia przerwa jak na razie przebiegała w dość monotonny sposób. Pomimo wolnego, rano starał się zaglądać do przyszłorocznego szkolnego materiału, a popołudniami zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Najczęściej latał na miotle dookoła swojego domu, ćwicząc na niej coraz trudniejsze triki, grał w szachy ze swoimi skrzatami, które na polecenie zawsze przegrywały lub zajmował się ogrodem. Uwielbiał siedzieć wśród kwiatów, z książką, która tłumaczyła ich znaczenie. Za każdym razem podchodził do kolejnej rośliny i przekartkowywał lekturę, w poszukiwaniu jej opisu. Jego ulubionymi były białe lilie. To właśnie z nimi najbardziej się utożsamiał, choć nie przyznałby się do tego. Nikomu nie pokazywał swojego prawdziwego ja, dlatego wiedział, że ludzie by go nie zrozumieli.

Jednakże tego dnia zostawił za sobą piękny ogród i udał się do małego jeziora, które znajdowało się na terenie posesji. Nie było to coś imponującego, ale wystarczyło, by się trochę ochłodzić. Woda była krystalicznie czysta, dzięki czemu widać było drobne, kolorowe rybki, które miały w niej swój dom.

Chłopak odłożył kilka rzeczy przy drzewie rosnącym obok. Zabrał ze sobą książkę o tytule: "Pięćdziesiąt najbardziej przydatnych eliksirów dla młodego czarodzieja tom 4", a także dziennik, w którym pisał swoje przemyślenia, rysował bezsensowne rysunki lub wklejał bardziej lub mniej ważne rzeczy. Dzięki temu przyzwyczajeniu, stworzył już cztery album z każdego roku w Hogwarcie. Zbierał wspomnienia i umieszczał je w zeszytach oplecionych skórą, by w wolnej chwili móc do nich wrócić.

Kiedy już zostawił swoje skarby, ściągnął koszulkę oraz spodnie, zostając w samej bieliźnie. Nie musiał się przejmować, że ktoś go zobaczy. Jego rodzice w ostatnim czasie rzadko wychodzili poza mury dworu, a poza nimi zostawały tylko domowe skrzaty, które nie przychodziły nie wezwane.

Chwilę później był już w wodzie. Chłodna ciecz przyjemnie pieściła jego ciało, które zostało rozgrzane przez promienie słoneczne. Przez jakiś czas pływał z krańca na kraniec, ostatecznie obracając się na plecy i dryfując po tafli jeziora. Nie pozwalał, by jakiekolwiek zmartwienia przesiąkły do jego głowy. Starał się skupić na błogim uczuciu złudnej wolności, które go obezwładniło.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie wyszedł na ląd. Ubrał koszulkę, usiadł pod drzewem i przywołał do siebie skrzata. Zaczął robić się głodny, dlatego rozkazał sobie przynieść coś do jedzenie. Na szczęście Błysk był szybki, dzięki czemu już po chwili mógł się rozkoszować swoimi ulubionymi daniami. Pomimo, że powinien, nie chciał wracać do domu i jeść w jadalni. Pomieszczenia w dworze przytłaczały go. Ich rozmiar był ogromny, a on nie miał z kim tego dzielić. Całe dnie spędzał sam, włócząc się to tu, to tam, bez żadnej kontroli. Był pewien, że gdyby nagle zniknął, to nikt nie przejąłby się jego losem, pomijając skrzaty domowe, które ucieszyłyby się z braku dodatkowych obowiązków.

Samotność owładnęła każdą sferę jego życia. W domu czuł się jak gość, w szkole był nienawidzony przez wielu uczniów, a niektórzy się go nawet bali, dzięki czemu nikt z nim nie rozmawiał. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby mógł w życiu od tak się komukolwiek wygadać. Chciał choć przez chwilę zaznać uczucia zrozumienia i bezwarunkowej miłości, którego tak bardzo brakowało jemu zimnemu sercu.

Jego humor szybko się pogorszył, przez co po posiłku postanowił wrócić do swojego pokoju. Lubił w nim przebywać. Srebrno-zielone barwy działały na niego odprężająco, a znajome przedmioty i meble sprawiały, że czuł się mniej opuszczony. Uwielbiał leżeć w ogromnym, miękkim łóżku, z dobrą książką, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający go świat. Czasami również mówił do siebie. Nie uważał tego za coś nienormalnego. Musiał to robić, żeby do końca nie zwariować.

Zachmurzony przekroczył mury dworu, kierując się prosto na schody. Niestety, nie był mu dany odpoczynek w sypialni. Gdy tylko chciał postawić stopę na pierwszym stopniu, przed jego oczami znikąd wyrósł jeden z domowych skrzatów.

– Paniczu, pana ojciec prosi, byś zszedł do lochów – powiedział wolnym, znudzonym głosem.

Chłopak spiął się w sobie. Doskonale wiedział, co wyprawia się w podziemiach ich domu, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, a zadręczanie się również do niczego nie prowadziło, dlatego udawał, że nic nie widzi i nie słyszy. Jak na razie szło mu to naprawdę nieźle. Nigdy nie wymagano od niego, by brał w tym udział, przez co było to łatwiejsze. To właśnie z tego powodu tak bardzo zląkł się, gdy ojciec go zawołał. Od zawsze nie miał wstępu do tamtych rejonów.

Nie pokazując nic po sobie, ruszył we wskazane miejsce. Starał się uspokoić swoje ciało. Czuł jak dłonie zaczynają mu się pocić, a w brzuchu pojawił się ucisk, świadczący o dużym zdenerwowaniu. Powolnym krokiem, zszedł po bocznych schodach, które prowadziły do labiryntu sal.

Przy schodach czekał na niego Snape. Chłopak nie zdziwił się na jego widok, był częstym gościem w ich posiadłości. Pochylił się uprzejmie na przywitanie i posłusznie ruszył za profesorem, gdy ten zaczął prowadzić go wzdłuż jednego z przejść.

– Musisz być silny, Draco – powiedział mężczyzna.

Nastolatek spojrzał przerażony na swojego mentora. Wiedział, że te słowa miały ogromne znaczenie. Snape nie należał do wylewnych ludzi. Piętnastolatek dobrze wiedział, że ma u niego większe względy niż zwyczajni uczniowie. Dużo czasu spędzali razem, głównie ze względu na przyjaźń mężczyzny z Lucjuszem. Jednakże, nigdy wcześniej tak otwarcie nie pokazał mu, że w pewnym sensie zależy mu na nim. To dało sygnał chłopakowi, że ta noc nie skończy się dla niego dobrze.

Po kilkuminutowym spacerze, wreszcie dotarli do jednej z mniejszych sal. Od samego progu dało się wyczuć wszechobecne zimno i zapach zgnilizny. Nastolatkowi jakby nagle zabrakło powietrza do oddychania. Zrobiło się duszno i ciężko, a to wszystko za sprawą jednej osoby.

Był tam, w towarzystwie samego Lucjusza, który ani razu nie spojrzał na swojego syna, gdy ten wszedł do środka. Stał obok swojego pana, który uśmiechnął się szyderczo na widok młodego Malfoya.

Razem ze Snape'em podeszli bliżej. Chłopak nie zwracał uwagi na wygląd pomieszczenia, był zbyt przerażony tym, co może się z nim stać. Wbrew pozorom wcale nie chciał dołączyć do szalonej grupy bezlitosnych morderców. Może i na początku wierzył w to, co mówili jego rodzice, jednak z biegiem lat zaczął odchodzić od ich ideologii. Widział w niej wiele wad i luk, których oni sami nie potrafili dostrzec.

– Draco, podjedz bliżej.

Jego przemyślenia przerwał niski i zimny głos. Do tej pory nie spotkał go osobiście, jednak w pewnym sensie czuł bijącą od niego moc. Nie dało się go pomylić z żadnym innym człowiekiem, jeżeli nadal można go było tak nazwać. Jego skóra była nienaturalnie blada, a kości czaszki zostały dziwnie poskładane. Do tego miał na sobie długą, czarną szatę, a w jego dłoni spoczywała różdżka. Nastolatek również nie przeoczył olbrzymiego węża, który wił się pod nogami mężczyzny.

Na chwiejnych nogach podszedł do niego, dając się złapać za ramię i przyciągnąć. Czarny Pan przejechał różdżką po jego ramieniu, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Ostatecznie wbił końcówkę przedmiotu prosto w jedną z niebieskich żył. Chłopak krzyknął z bólu, starając się wyrwać, ale uścisk był zbyt silny. Na jego skórze powoli zaczęły się pojawiać coraz wyraźniejsze kontury tatuażu. W końcu malutki wąż, przechodzący w czaszkę, poruszał się swobodnie na jego ręce, ostatecznie zastygając w dobrze mu znanej postaci.

Po tym wszystkim mężczyzna puścił go, pozwalając, by osunął się na chłodną ziemie. Przez chwilę nastolatek dyszał głośno, starając się przywrócić swój oddech do normalności. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać, ale wiedział, że nie jest to odpowiedni czas ani miejsce.

Blondyn myślał, że to już koniec. Chciał wrócić do swoich komnat, zapominając o całym zdarzeniu. Wiedział, że jeszcze przez długi czas będzie mu się to śniło po nocach, ale nie spodziewał się tego, że umieszczenie mrocznego znaku na jego ramieniu, będzie tylko początkiem.

Snape podszedł do niego i pomógł wstać. Bolało go to, że nie mógł nic więcej zrobić. Dobrze wiedział, co spotka jego ucznia tej nocy, przez co chciał mu przekazać trochę wsparcia, poprzez drobne, niezobowiązujące gesty.

– Twój ojciec wydał na ciebie wyrok – odezwał się znów Czarny Pan, zdobywając zainteresowanie młodego chłopca. – W ostatnim czasie wiele razy mnie zawiódł, a jako rekompensatę, wybrał ciebie.

Piętnastolatkowi znowu zrobiło się zimno. Poczuł się zdradzony i niechciany. Nie wiedział dokładnie co oznaczają słowa Voldemorta, jednak dotarło do niego tyle, że jego własny ojciec wystawił go na ścięcie. W tamtym momencie, wszystkie uczucia względem starszego Malfoya wyparowały z jego serca, pozostawiając jeszcze większy ból i samotność.

– W związku z tym, będziesz mi umilał mój wolny czas – Riddle zaśmiał się i okręcił różdżkę w swojej dłoni. – Powiedz mi Draco, jakie to uczucie być poświęconym? Czujesz obrzydzenie i złość?

Czarny Pan przeszedł kilka kroków, po czym zwrócił się do ojca chłopca.

– Dziękuje, Lucjuszu, za zapewnienie mi nowej zabawki – wysyczał, przez co jego wąż nagle wybudził się z transu.

Po tym, piętnastoletni chłopiec pamiętał już tylko mnóstwo kolorowego światła, złowieszczy śmiech oraz niewyobrażalny ból.


	2. Rozdział 1

Drogi Panie Potter,

Ministerstwo otrzymało wiadomość, że o szóstej dwadzieścia trzy, dziś wieczorem, użył Pan zaklęcia patronusa w obecności mugola. Jest to poważne naruszenie ustawy o uzasadnionych restrykcjach wobec niepełnoletnich czarodziejów, więc zostanie Pan wydalony ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.

Serdecznie pozdrawiam,

Mafalda Hopkirk.

Życie Harry'ego zatrzymało się po tych kilku zdaniach. Patrzył jak list, który zwiastował jego klęskę, znikał na jego oczach. Ostatnie cztery lata były dla niego spełnieniem najskrytszych marzeń. Posiadł pewnego rodzaju rodzinę, zdobył przyjaciół oraz swoje małe miejsce na ziemi, i właśnie ktoś chciał mu to wszystko odebrać. Obserwował ostatnie skrawki papieru, opadające na podłogę. 

Nie słyszał krzyczącego wuja, który stał kilka kroków od niego, a także ciotki, która łkając, głaskała swojego syna po twarzy. Ignorując krewnych, poszedł do swojego pokoju na piętrze. Nogi ledwo utrzymywały jego ciężar, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby były zrobione z waty. Nie wiedział jak udało mu się dojść do drzwi jego sypialni. Wszedł do niej po cichu i stanął przy oknie. Wydarzenia z przed kilkudziesięciu minut nadal do niego nie docierały. Nie rozumiał jakim sposobem mógł zostać wyrzucony, skoro tylko się bronił. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że dementorzy będą chcieli wyssać dusze Dudley'a, co w ogólnym rozrachunku nie byłoby takim złym pomysłem.

Pomyślał o Hogwarcie, o swoich przyjaciołach. Przeklinał w duchu swoją osobę. Zawsze to jemu musiało się zdarzyć coś takiego. Od dawna pragnął jedynie wieść spokojne życie, co od urodzenia było mu uniemożliwione. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz Voldemorta, przez co smutek w jednej chwili został zastąpiony przez złość. Nie wiedząc czemu, nastolatek zaczął rozrzucać dookoła wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Dopiero gdy uderzył w klatkę Hedwigi, to odrobinę się uspokoił.

Od pewnego czasu przyłapywał się na napadach wściekłości. Nawet najmniejsza rzecz potrafiła go wytrącić z równowagi, co nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzało. Wystarczyło, że ciotka Petunia dodawała mu kolejne obowiązki, a jego oddech przyspieszał i ręce zaczynały się pocić. Nie potrafił powstrzymać swoich emocji, jednak dalej kontrolował ruchy ciała, dzięki czemu nikt nie skończył pod działaniem jakiegoś paskudnego zaklęcia. Coraz częściej myślał o czarnej magii, zakazanych miksturach i zaklęciach niewybaczalnych. Gdy otrząsał się z tego, czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Nie wiedział co się z nim działo, a w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu to wyjaśnić.

Przez całe wakacje nikt się do niego nie odezwał, co tylko wzmagało jego negatywne nastawienie. Praktycznie codziennie wysyłał listy do swoich przyjaciół, jednak nigdy nie doczekał się na nie odpowiedzi. Męczyła go ta niepewność. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nimi działo, czy mają się dobrze lub jak spędzają wakacje. Wydawało mu się to dziwne, że nawet Hermiona nie odpisywała na jego korespondencje, gdyż była ostatnią osobą, którą Harry by o to podejrzewał. Starał się nie powracać do tego myślami, ale cholernie się o nich martwił. Często budził się z koszmarów, w których Tom Riddle atakował jego bliskich. Na szczęście sny nie były tak realistycznie, dzięki czemu szybko powracał do siebie. Mimo tego, po ciężkiej nocy stawał się dwa razy bardziej drażliwy, przez co jego wujostwo przestało z nim rozmawiać. Woleli trzymać się z boku, od czasu do czasu każąc mu coś zrobić. Cóż, nie mogliby się bez tego obejść.

Po raz kolejny podszedł do okna i wpatrzył się w księżyc. Zignorował to, że wujek razem z ciotką wsiadają do auta, by zawieźć ich syna do szpitala. Potterowi nie było go żal, wprost przeciwnie. Dobrze wiedział, że uratował mu życie.

Duży srebrny rogal zawieszony na firmamencie, przypomniał mu o jego chrzestnym. Ten również nie informował swojego podopiecznego o jakichkolwiek działaniach. Nie łudził się, że tym razem spędzi wakacje z Syriuszem, jednak liczył chociaż na kilka pozornie nic nie znaczących zdań na papierze, a nie otrzymał nawet tego. Czuł się niewystarczający i pominięty.

Po jego twarzy spłynęło kilka łez, które automatycznie starł. Nie mógł się rozklejać, powinien być silny. Postanowił choć na chwilę położyć się do łóżka i wrócić do tej sprawy później. Zwykle działał impulsywnie, co w ogóle nie szło na jego korzyść, jednak w tej chwili nie miał żadnego pomysłu, co by mógł ze sobą zrobić. Nie wiedział czy dalej był mile widzianym gościem w Norze, co było jego ostatnią opcją.

Położył się na niewygodnym łóżku i odwrócił przodem do drzwi. Pozwolił sobie na krótką chwile bez zmartwień. Pomyślał o swoich rodzicach. Wyobrażał sobie w głowie jakby wyglądało jego życie, gdyby dalej żyli. Widział siebie razem ze swoim ojcem w ogrodzie, latających na miotłach, starających się odebrać sobie nawzajem kafla. Jego mama mogłaby do nich przyjść i zawołać na obiad. To wprowadziło go w błogostan. Powoli odpływał, zostawiając swoje troski za sobą.

Jak praktycznie każdej nocy, przyśnił mu się Cedrik. Wydarzenia mające miejsce pod koniec czwartej klasy nadal na nim oddziaływały. Nie było dnia, w którym nie myślałby o tym co się stało na cmentarzu. Często wyrzucał sobie, że nic nie zrobił, nie powstrzymał Voldemorta przed rzuceniem Avady. Stał i patrzył jak jego kolega ze szkoły ginie. Szyderczy, zimny głos, obezwładniająca pustka oraz wszechobecne zielone światło.

Wybudził się cały spocony i zdyszany. Oddychał głęboko, odganiając od siebie złe myśli, gdy nagle dotarł do niego odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Szybko podniósł się z posłania i chwycił swoją różdżkę, stając w gotowości. Wyczuwał obecność innych osób. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył, jak klucz w drzwiach do jego sypialni powoli się obraza, a potem wypada z zamka. Czuł się jakby to wszystko trwało zdecydowanie dłużej niż w rzeczywistości. W momencie gdy drzwi się otworzyły, Potter był gotowy użyć wszystkich sobie znanych zaklęć, jednak powstrzymał go ostry głos.

– Opuść tą rękę, dzieciaku. Pakuj się, nie mamy wiele czasu.

Alastor Moody wszedł dumnie do pokoju i rzucił okiem na rozwalone rzeczy, ale nie skomentował tego widoku. Chłopak dalej będąc w szoku, zobaczył kolejne dwie osoby. Była to Tonks oraz Kingsley. Harry uśmiechnął się na ich widok. Wiedział, że od tej pory będzie łatwiej.

Moody nie udzielił mu wielu informacji, zupełnie jak pozostali. Kazali mu się spakować i nie zadawać zbędnych pytań, co Potter przyjął z cichym prychnięciem. Denerwowało go to, że są tak bardzo tajemniczy i nie chcą dopuścić go do prawdy. Jednakże wykonał wszystko według instrukcji, dzięki czemu po chwili mogli wyruszać. Oprócz wspomnianej trójki wraz z nimi przybili dwaj mężczyźni, których nastolatek wcześniej nie znał.

– Dumbledore przekonał ministra. Jutro będziesz mieć rozprawę – powiedziała Tonks i mrugnęła do niego.

Wyszli z domu Dursley'ów, zostawiając rzeczy Pottera w jego sypialni. Alastor zapewnił chłopaka o tym, że cały kufer znajdzie się w ich miejscu docelowym jeszcze przed nimi.

Stanęli w jednym rzędzie, po czym jakby znikąd zaczęły pojawiać się przed nimi miotły, wezwane przez zaklęcie Accio. Harry wziął do ręki swoją błyskawice i umiejętnie ją dosiadł. Brakowało mu błogiego uczucia wolności, które mu dawała. Pogładził z czułością trzonek po czym na sygnał wzbił się w powietrze.

Lecieli spokojnie i miarowo. Potter mógł do woli zachwycać się za równo widokami, jak i uczuciem zawieszenia w powietrzu. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd się kierują, jednak nie obchodziło go to aż tak bardzo. Wiedział, że Dumbledore oraz jego bliscy nie pozwolą, by został wyrzucony ze szkoły, a nawet jeśli, to nie zostawią go samego.

Podróż nie trwała długo. W jej finalnej fazie Harry rozpoznawał coraz więcej miejsc. Już wcześniej domyślił się, że lecą w stronę Londynu, jednak dopiero w tamtej chwili potrafił rozróżnić niektóre budynki. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na ten widok, był coraz bliżej domu.

Grupa ominęła centralną część miasta, udając się w jedną z oddalonych dzielnic. Zaczęli stopniowo obniżać swój lot, lądując na opuszczonej ulicy. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. Tego rodzaju osiedla zamieszkiwały głównie rodziny z dziećmi lub grupy studentów, których nie było stać na czynsz kawalerek, które znajdowały się bliżej uniwersytetów.

Zatrzymali się na ulicy Grimmauld Place, pomiędzy numerem jedenastym a trzynastym. Wydawać by się mogło, że był to błąd w numeracji, ale kiedy Moody stuknął dwa razy w chodnik, swoją długą laską, kamienica zaczęła się rozsuwać.

Przez tyle czasu spędzonego w odosobnieniu, Potter odzwyczaił się od tego, jak wielką potęgą jest magia. W kompletnym szoku i z fascynacją w oczach, wpatrywał się w wyłaniające się okna oraz zmieniającą się fakture budynku. Nawet gdy wszystko się zatrzymało, nie potrafił wybudzić się z letargu. Dopiero gdy Alastor pociągnął go za ubranie, potrząsnął na boki głową i wrócił do siebie.

Posłusznie szedł za aurorem oraz jego uczennicą. Przekroczyli próg drzwi, na których wisiała tabliczka z numerem dwanaście. Zatrzymał się w przedpokoju, by poświęcić chwilę na rozejrzenie się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko wydawało się być stare i mroczne. Mógłby się założyć o swoją skrytkę w Gringocie, że połowa rzeczy, które znajdowały się w korytarzu, była zakazana i należała do przedmiotów czarnomagicznych. Nie zważając na to, poszedł dalej. Zewsząd można było usłyszeć dziwne szepty oraz szuranie mebli. Harry rozglądał się ciekawie, jednak w końcu jego uwaga zwróciła się wokół osoby, którą od dawna pragnął zobaczyć.

Na końcu korytarza, przez drzwi, zobaczył Syriusza. Siedział przy stole, intensywnie dyskutując z panem Weasley'em. Chciał do nich podejść, przywitać się i dołączyć do narady, ale niestety, pani Weasley skutecznie odgrodziła go od opiekuna.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi, przywitała go i objęła mocno. Może było to głupie, ale dzięki temu brunet poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Kobieta potrafiła wzbudzić w nim czułość, której nie otrzymał w dzieciństwie od swojego wujostwa.

Po oderwaniu się od niego, nie omieszkała wypomnieć mu jego wagi. Gryfon dobrze wiedział, że chudł podczas wakacji. Dursley'owie nigdy nie byli zbyt hojni pod względem jedzenia, przez co jego porcje żywnościowe zdecydowanie nie były wystarczające jak dla dorastającego nastolatka, jednak przyzwyczaił się do tego i nie marudził.

Zamiast pozwolić mu dołączyć do swojego chrzestnego, Molly wysłała go na górę, by poczekał na kolacje. To tylko wzbudziło w nim złość. Nie chciał siedzieć bezczynnie, podczas gdy inni brali na swoje barki całą odpowiedzialność. Wiedział, że był jeszcze dzieciakiem, ale to właśnie on kilka razy stanął przed Voldemortem, a nie oni. Szczególnie jeżeli brać pod uwagę wydarzenia z ostatniego roku szkolnego, podczas którego Tom Riddle powrócił. Harry'ego przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, jednakże ostatecznie udał się na schody.

Po drodze widział mnóstwo dziwnych rzeczy, ale starał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Dom był urządzony w starym, mrocznym stylu. Zawieszone pod sufitem żyrandole dawały znikome światło, a ciemne kolory na ścianach dodatkowo napawały nastolatka strachem. Do tego dziwne ozdoby poukładane w przypadkowych miejscach i okna, w których dominował szary, niczego nie przypominający, witraż.

W końcu dotarł na drugie piętro, na którym miał odnaleźć pierwsze drzwi po lewej. Z lekkim wahaniem ujął pokrzywioną klamkę i mocno ją nacisnął.

W jednej chwili został objęty przez silne, damskie ramiona, które zacisnęły mu się na szyi. Wciągnął zaskoczony powietrze i mimowolnie oddał uścisk.

– Nareszcie jesteś – wyszeptała mu do ucha Hermiona, starając się powstrzymać swoje emocje.

Potter rozluźnił się w sobie, gdy rozpoznał swoją przyjaciółkę. Cholernie za nią tęsknił, choć dalej miał do niej żal, za nie odpisywanie mu na jego korespondencje.

Kiedy wreszcie się od siebie odsunęli, brunet dostrzegł Rona, który stał odrobinę dalej, w głębi pokoju. Oboje wyglądali na dużo dojrzalszych niż przed wakacjami. Granger zaczęła coraz bardziej przypominać kobietę, a nie dziewczynkę. Jej ciało zmieniało się, wyglądała piękniej i Harry nie potrafił tego przed sobą ukryć. Za to najmłodszy z synów Weasley'ów zmężniał i urósł. Był zdecydowanie wyższy od Pottera, choć w poprzednim roku mierzyli tyle samo centymetrów. Uśmiechał się lekko w stronę Harry'ego, mając założone ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Słyszeliśmy o tym co się stało. Nie wierze, że chcą cie wyrzucić ze szkoły – powiedziała zaaferowana dziewczyna, odgarniając pasmo włosów, które wchodziło jej do oczu.

– Wszystkiego można się po nich spodziewać – odpowiedział chłopak, podchodząc do ozdobnego łóżka, które stało pod oknem.

Pokój był urządzony z niecodziennym przepychem. Meble były zdobione i pozłacane, a na niektórych półkach stały powywijane wazony. Całość dopełniały perskie dywany, umieszczone zarówno na podłodze, jak i ścianach, jednak to właśnie rozłożysty baldachim, zawieszony nad łóżkiem królewskiego rozmiaru, sprawiał największe wrażenie.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał, zwracając się do swojego przyjaciela.

Dom wydał mu się zbyt podejrzany, dlatego chciał wiedzieć na czym stoi. Wolał nie dotykać niektórych przedmiotów ze względu na swoje bezpieczeństwo (bo kto by pchał łapy do ruszającej się czaszki), ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że lepiej być świadomym kary, którą by dostał za zniszczenie któregoś z nich.

– W starym domu Blacków. Syriusz udostępnił budynek, aby zrobić z niego kwaterę główną zakonu feniksa – odpowiedział Ron, mówiąc bardzo poważnym tonem, co trochę rozśmieszyło bruneta.

Wiele razy widział to, że rudzielec czuje się odrzucony, dlatego starał się dawać mu chwile, w których mógł zabłyszczeć. Weasley pragnął być potrzebny.

– Zaczęli wszystko organizować pod koniec czerwca – dopowiedział. – Jak na razie składa się na niego ponad dwadzieścia osób, ale z tego co wiemy, Dumbledore cały czas zdobywa nowych popleczników.

Harry usiadł na satynowej pościeli i pogłaskał jej wierzch. Była w ciemnozielonym kolorze, wykończonym srebrnymi nitkami. Dobrze wiedział, że rodzina Blacków zawsze trafiała do Slytherinu, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie to w nich aż tak bardzo zakorzenione.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu nie mogliście mi tego napisać w listach. Choć nawet nie, wystarczyłaby mała cholerna notka o tym, jak się czujecie i czy żyjecie – warknął nagle Potter.

Sam nie wiedział skąd po raz kolejny w jego ciele zebrało się tyle negatywnych emocji, ale miał żal do swoich przyjaciół. Czuł jak przez jego ciało przepływa gniew. Jego dłonie zaczęły go świerzbić, miał ochotę coś rozwalić.

– Powiedzieli nam, że nie można cie informować – powiedziała z wahaniem Hermiona.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała swojego przyjaciela w takim stanie. Wściekłość buchała z jego ciała, przez co miała wrażenie, że w każdej chwili może się na nią rzucić i uderzyć. W obronnym geście otoczyła swoje ciało ramieniem, jednak nie okazywała swojej słabości.

Ron nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co się dzieje. Nadal uśmiechał się lekko i huśtał się na stopach. Był pogrążony w swoich myślach, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na swoich przyjaciół.

Harry odetchnął głośno. Powoli złość odpływała z jego ciała. Zastąpił ją zwyczajny smutek. Było mu przykro, że jego bliscy tak łatwo potrafili się od niego odciąć. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

– W takim razie, opowiedzcie mi co się działo. Chciałbym choć mniej więcej wiedzieć na czym stoimy – powiedział, przebiegając palcami przez swoje włosy.

– Zarówno Zakon, jak i Voldemort, szukają sojuszników. Coraz częściej dochodzi do napadów lub porwań, przez co ministerstwo wariuje. Korneliusz Knot uznał, że to nie Tom Riddle zabił Cedrica. Nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że śmierciożercy znowu sieją postrach. Sądzi, że Dumbledore ma w planie zająć jego miejsce, dlatego chce wywołać panikę – mówiła dziewczyna, swoim dobrze znanym, rzeczowym tonem.

– Przecież to niedorzeczne. Dumbledore jest ostatnią osobą, która chciałaby być ministrem magii – powiedział Potter, spoglądając na Rona, który najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że powinien być częścią tej rozmowy i w skupieniu przysłuchiwał się temu, co mówiła Hermiona.

– Większość ludzi woli zwalić winę na dyrektora szkoły, niż przyznać, że Ten-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać powrócił. Wszyscy się boją, że będzie tak samo jak kilkanaście lat temu – powiedział rudzielec.

Harry analizował wolno jego słowa. Nie miał wątpliwości, że chłopak ma racje, co jeszcze bardziej go dobiło. Zbliżało się to, czego wszyscy chcieli uniknąć. Dobrze wiedział, że Voldemort będzie chciał skończyć swoje dzieło, które rozpoczął za pierwszym razem.

– Jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć – powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym podeszła do chłopaka i usiadła na łóżku, po jego prawej stronie.

Potter skupił na niej swoją uwagę, widząc jak bardzo jest zmieszana. Zdziwiło go też, że Ron prychnął pod nosem i oparł się plecami o jedną ze ścian. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Najwyraźniej domyślał się, jaką kwestie chciała poruszyć ich przyjaciółka.

– Malfoy tu jest – mruknęła cicho, starając się przekazać to łagodnie, by brunet nie uniósł się po raz kolejny.

Co dziwne, wyglądało, jakby na Harry'm nie zrobiło to kompletnie wrażenia. Przekręcił głowę na bok i spojrzał się z zainteresowaniem w oczach na dziewczynę.

– Draco Malfoy? – zapytał, skubiąc skórkę przy jednym paznokciu.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle go to nie obeszło. Zdał sobie sprawę, że natłok wszystkich pozostałych problemów, skutecznie odciągnął go od nienawiści do chłopaka. Zaczynał być mu obojętny. Nie obchodziło go to co fretka robi, nawet jeśli miałby biegać po Hogwarcie i rozsiewać głupie plotki na jego temat, co miał w zwyczaju. Patrząc przez pryzmat nadchodzącej wojny, nie rozumiał do końca czemu tak zawzięcie się nienawidzili.

– Tak. Snape przyprowadził go tu niecały miesiąc temu. Od tego czasu zajmuje sypialnie na przeciwko tej. Nie wiemy do końca czemu tu jest, jednak Dumbledore zgodził się na dołączenie go do Zakonu Feniksa – powiedziała Hermiona.

– Myślałem, że raczej pójdzie w ślady swojego ojca – zamyślił się Harry.

Od zawsze postrzegał blondyna jako kogoś, kto bezustannie zabiega o względy swoich rodziców. Chciał mieć najlepsze oceny, dostać się do drużyny Slytherinu, być gwiazdką szkoły. Wszystko po to, by pokazać, że jest wart ich uwagi i miłości. Kiedy dłużej się nad tym zastanowił, wszystko zaczynało nabierać sensu. Nie lubił Pottera, bo Harry nie musiał się o to starać. Wszyscy znali jego imię, był najmłodszym szukającym w historii, a także tym szczególnym chłopcem, który przeżył. Brunet doszedł do wniosku, że sam by siebie nie lubił, gdyby ze ślizgonem zamieniliby się miejscami.

W pokoju zaległa cisza. Nikt nie kwapił się do powiedzenia czegoś więcej. Harry wciąż był pogrążony w swoich myślach, tak samo jak Hermiona, choć ta pragnęła powiązać niektóre dziwne zachowania chłopaka, za to Ron wzrokiem przesuwał pomiędzy swoją przyjaciółką i przyjacielem, starając odnaleźć się w tej dziwnej sytuacji.

Nagle w pokoju, z cichym trzaskiem, pojawili się bliźniacy. Od czasu, gdy legalnie mogli używać magii również poza szkołą, stale to wykorzystywali. Już nawet nie chciało im się wchodzić i schodzić po schodach - używali do tego aportacji. Jak zwykle byli ubrani podobnie. Mieli na sobie zielone swetry, Fred jaśniejszy, a George ciemniejszy, dzięki czemu można było ich rozróżnić. Na ich twarzach gościły leniwe uśmiechy, a brwi mieli delikatnie ściągnie.

– Wreszcie się pojawiłeś, Harry – powiedzieli równocześnie i rozczochrali młodszemu chłopakowi włosy. – Wszyscy tęskniliśmy.

Potter wyszczerzył się do nich. Nie dało się ich nie lubić. Brunet wiedział, że to właśnie dzięki nim większość jego przyjaciół jeszcze nie zwariowała. Bliźniacy, przez swoje żarty, potrafili odciągnąć od negatywnych i ponurych myśli. Gryfon zazdrościł im tego luźnego nastawienia i opanowania.

– Jeżeli chcecie coś zjeść, powinniście szybko zejść do kuchni, za niedługo wszystko zniknie – powiedzieli, po czym aportowali się.

Cała trójka zeszła po schodach, udając się prosto do jadalni. Co prawda Harry nie był zbytnio głodny, jego żołądek przyzwyczaił się do małych ilości jedzenia, jednak nie chciał zrobić przykrości pani Weasley, która przygotowywała kolacje razem z Tonks i Ginny. 

Zanim weszli do przestronnego pomieszczenia, przed drzwiami spotkali Syriusza. Chłopak podbiegł do niego i otoczył mężczyznę ramieniem. Nie potrafił opisać jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Wtulił się w dobrze zbudowane ciało swojego opiekuna, który gładził go dłonią po plecach.

W końcu odsunęli się od siebie, a Black poprowadził podopiecznego do stołu. Jadalnia połączona z kuchnią, była w nieskazitelnym stanie. Wszędzie panował porządek, choć pozostała część domu pozostawiała wiele do życzenia pod tym względem. Ściany pokoju były pomalowane na biało, choć na większości z nich wisiały fikuśne obrazy, a meble zrobione z drewna sprawiały, że było przytulnie i rodzinnie. Przy długim, wąskim stole siedziało już kilka osób, między innymi rodzina Weasley'ów, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, a także pracownicy ministerstwa, których Potter nie potrafił wymienić z imienia i nazwiska. Oprócz tego, na samym końcu zajmowały miejsce dwie osoby: Severus Snape oraz Draco Malfoy.

Potter z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się blondynowi. Wydawał mu się być inny. Nadal wyglądał tak samo jak przed wakacjami, choć jego kości policzkowe były bardziej uwydatnione, a rysy twarzy dodawały mu dojrzałości. Jednak największą zmianą odznaczało się jego zachowanie. Chłopak siedział przy ladzie w ciszy, nie podnosząc wzroku na nikogo. Wyglądało, jakby był niesamowicie zamyślony. Nie przysłuchiwał się wesołym rozmową, które toczyły się wokół niego, ale też nie skupiał się na jedzeniu ryżu z warzywami, który leżał na jego talerzu. Najwyraźniej wszyscy już zdążyli się przyzwyczaić do jego zachowania, jednak dla Harry'ego było to coś nowego, co w ogóle nie pasowało mu do wcześniejszego zachowania rówieśnika.

Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że historia tlenionego chłopca tak bardzo go zainteresowała. Naturalnie poszedł za Syriuszem, siadając między nim a Ginny. Przywitał się z dziewczyną, co było bardziej niż niezręczne. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Weasley'ówna wprawiała go w zdenerwowanie. Nie chciał przy niej zrobić jakiegoś nieprzemyślanego ruchu, gdyż dobrze wiedział, że była w nim zauroczona od dłuższego czasu, co nie bardzo mu pasowało. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie potrafiła pojąć, że ma ważniejsze problemy na głowie i nie chce zajmować się niepotrzebnymi związkami. Szczególnie, że nic do niej nie czuł.

Przywitał się z wszystkimi, których jeszcze nie widział, po czym wdał się w rozmowę z Syriuszem. Brakowało mu swojego ojca chrzestnego, dlatego chciał nadrobić cały stracony czas. Jednakże, Malfoy dalej błąkał się po jego głowie. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że do blondyna przysiedli się bliźniacy, którzy zagadywali go po cichu. Ślizgon odpowiadał im lakonicznie, bez wywyższania się i złości. Prawdę mówiąc, jego głos był pusty, tak samo jak oczy, wyglądem przypominał żywego trupa, który walczy sam ze sobą, by dotrwać do kolejnego dnia. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Harry wszedł do pokoju, choć niespełna dwa miesiące wcześniej, rzucał w jego kierunku obelgami, na prawo i lewo.

Postanowił się tym na razie nie przejmować. Omawiał z Syriuszem kolejne wydarzenia, które miały miejsce podczas jego nieobecności. Od czasu do czasu Snape rzucał swoje złośliwe komentarze, na które Black odpowiadał ze zdwojoną siłą. Na szczęście pomiędzy nimi zawsze znajdował się Lupin, który potrafił utemperować ich zacięte charaktery. Wszystko wydawało się być na swoim miejscu. Zakon żartował ze sobą, rozmawiał, a czasem po prostu wymieniał się uwagami, co w ogóle nie wskazywało na to, że są w jakikolwiek sposób zagrożeni.

Po skończonej kolacji przenieśli się do dużego salonu, gdzie każdy zajął się sobą. Lupin, Weaslay'owie, Syriusz oraz Harry, usiedli przy małym stoliku do kawy i zaczęli grać w karty. Co prawda każdy wiedział, że zarówno Fred jak i George oszukują, jednak przymykali na to oko. Za to Hermiona, Ginny, Panny Weasley i Tonks, zajęły się przygotowywaniem pokoi. Potter był ciekawy tego, co zrobi Malfoy, jednak ten bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia i skierował się na schody. Później Ron powiedział brunetowi, że ślizgon przez większość czasu siedzi w swojej sypialni, a na dół schodzi jedynie na posiłki, do czego zmusza go Snape.

Po godzinnej grze, Harry przeprosił swoich towarzyszy i wykręcił się zmęczeniem. Nie miał ochoty dłużej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Chciał być już sam ze sobą, by mógł przemyśleć parę rzeczy. Udał się schodami na górę, po czym przystanął przed drzwiami swojego pokoju. Z tego miejsca mógł usłyszeć Severusa, który najwyraźniej był w pokoju Malfoya.

– Znowu będziesz musiał tu zostać na parę dni sam. Nie mogę wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń, a Czarny Pan przez ostatnie tygodnie stał się jeszcze bardziej impulsywny. Powiem Lupinowi i bliźniakom, żeby mieli na ciebie oko – powiedział nauczyciel.

Potter doskonale go słyszał, co musiało być zasługą źle izolowanych drzwi. Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział, dlatego brunet postanowił dłużej nie zawracać sobie tym głowy. Wszedł do pokoju i od razu zasłonił okno grubymi firankami. Nie miał ochoty oglądać księżyca ani gwiazd.

Ściągnął z siebie ubrania, zostając jedynie w bieliźnie i położył się w świeżej pościeli. Pomimo, że nie chciał analizować po kolei każdego drobnego szczegółu z tego dnia, to poszczególne obrazy pojawiły się w jego głowie. Syriusz, Ron i Hermiona, Malfoy, Snape... Zbyt wiele rzeczy na raz. Chłopak zastanawiał się również, dlaczego nie ma z nimi Dumbledora. Wiedział, ze dyrektor miał dużo na głowie, jednak po cichu liczył, że zamienią ze sobą choć kilka słów przed rozprawą, która miała się odbyć następnego dnia. Jednak miał nadzieje, że starszy mężczyzna zdąży pozałatwiać swoje sprawy i udzieli mu chociaż porad, jak ma się zachowywać i co mówić.

Przebywanie w gronie przyjaciół dobrze wpłynęło na nastolatka. Bez problemu odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza, co było miłą odmianą po kilkudziesięciu dniach niespokojnego snu.


	3. Rozdział 2

Dziwne poczucie obecności dodatkowych istnień w pokoju i miarowo stukające przedmioty piętro niżej, skutecznie uniemożliwiły Harry'emu przespanie całej nocy. Chłopak przekręcał się z boku na bok, starając się znaleźć odpowiednią pozycję, ignorując dochodzące do jego uszu dźwięki. Ostatecznie położył się na plecach, układając ręce pod głową i westchnął. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że nerwy zżerały go od środka. Nie wiedział jak potoczy się rozprawa, która miała osądzić o jego całej przyszłości. Z jednej strony chciał dać temu spokój i o tym nie myśleć, w końcu nie miał na to żadnego wpływu, jednak z drugiej, uczucie bezsilności denerwowało go na tyle, że postanowił wstać i zejść na dół do kuchni, by napić się soku dyniowego.

Gdy tylko opuścił swój pokój, w całym domu zrobiło się przeraźliwie cicho. Irracjonalny strach wywołał na jego plecach ciarki. Okna były przysłonięte grubymi kotarami w szarych kolorach, co tylko sprawiało, że każde pomieszczenie wydawało się być dwa razy bardziej mroczne niż było w dzień. Wysoko zawieszony sufit, pomalowany w dziwne wzory oraz obrazy na ścianach, pokazujące coraz to bardziej zmutowane postaci, przyprawiały Pottera o mdłości.

Szybko zszedł po szerokich, spiczastych schodach, starając się nie potknąć po drodze o swoje własne stopy. Przez brak okularów na nosie obraz przed nim był nieco rozmazany, co nie pomagało mu powrócić do racjonalnych myśli, szczególnie, że znajdował się w domu pełnego czarnej magii. W tym świecie nic nie było racjonalne.

Przeszedł długim korytarzem prosto do jadalni, połączonej z kuchnią, w której poprzedniego wieczoru jadł kolacje razem z częścią Zakonu Feniksa. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl, że ma wszystkich swoich bliskich przy sobie. Naprawdę za nimi tęsknił i to nie tylko za Ronem i Hermioną. Brakowało mu wiecznie roześmianych bliźniaków, dość nieśmiałej Ginny, Lupina i Moody'ego. Nawet na widok Snape'a i Malfoy'a miał ochotę wygiąć kąciki swoich ust do góry. Jednakże najbardziej ucieszył się ze spotkania z Syriuszem. Oprócz tego, że był jego ojcem chrzestnym, przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy stał się również autorytetem nastolatka. Nie dało się go porównać z kimś takim jak Dumbledore, ale Harry podziwiał go za oddanie przyjaciołom i wytrwałość.

Potter wszedł do kuchni, uprzednio wygładzając rozwiane włosy, które zaczęły mu wchodzić do oczu. Od progu zaatakowała go wiązka światła, która przez jedyne niezasłonięte okno wpadała do pomieszczenia. Dzięki temu było tam dużo przytulniej. Brunet podszedł do blatu i zaczął przeszukiwać szafki. W drugiej znalazł dość wysłużoną, wysoką szklankę, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Szczególnie o drugiej w nocy.

Butelka soku dyniowego nadal stała na długim stole. Piętnastolatek zgarnął ją i nalał do szklanki napoju, który prawie rozlał, dostrzegając dotychczas niezauważoną osobę, która siedziała w dziwnym fotelu, stojącym w rogu pokoju. Na szczęście udało mu się zapanować nad trzęsącymi dłońmi.

– Powinieneś być ostrożniejszy, Harry – powiedział Lupin, układając nogę kostką przy kolanie.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się delikatnie i napił.

– Nie rozlałem – odparł, podchodząc bliżej do byłego profesora.

– Nie mówiłem o soku – mruknął Remus, przyglądając się uważnie brunetowi.

– Wiem – odpowiedział chłopak, postanawiając zająć identyczny mebel, stojący w kącie po drugiej stronie.

Nie spodziewał się kogoś zastać na dole, jednak towarzystwo Lupina w pewien sposób go uspokoiło. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do drugiego fotela, na którym rozsiadł się, nadal trzymając w ręce szklankę z sokiem. Podciągnął nogi na siedzenie i oparł się o nie głową, spoglądając na starszego mężczyznę z ciekawością w oczach.

– Dlaczego pan nie śpi, profesorze? – mruknął, przebiegając palcami przez zmęczoną twarz.

Remus zerknął na chłopaka, po czym powrócił swoim wzrokiem do wpatrywania się w okno. Księżyc oświetlał jego sylwetkę, która również nie była w najlepszym stanie. Ciało mężczyzny było wychudzone i osłabione, co najlepiej pokazywał stan jego skóry, która była trupio-blada. Do tego jego oczy były zapadnięte, a kości policzkowe przez spadek wagi odznaczały się nienaturalnie mocno. Nerwowo zaciskał palce na oparciu mebla, przez co żyły na jego ramionach wydawały się być purpurowe.

– Za parę dni pełnia – odchrząknął. – Moje ciało i umysł powoli przygotowują się na najgorsze.

Na wyobrażenie przemiany po plecach Lupina przebiegł dreszcz. Pomimo wielu przebytych cyklów w przeszłości, nadal nie potrafił w pełni się przyzwyczaić do likantropii. Jedynie w niewielkim stopniu zaakceptował to, co się z nim działo, ale nie potrafił pozbyć się nienawiści do tej części siebie.

– Chyba profesor Snape przygotował wywar tojadowy? – zapytał z wahaniem Harry.

Po Severusie można było się wszystkiego spodziewać, jednak do tej pory sumiennie dbał o to, by wilkołak w trakcie przemiany pozostał w jasności ze swoim umysłem.

– Był zbyt zajęty, ale młody Malfoy spisał się równie dobrze, wszystko powinno pójść zgodnie z planem – odparł, przyodziewając na twarz delikatny, tajemniczy uśmiech.

Brunet otworzył szerzej oczy na wzmiankę o Draconie. Pomimo obecności ślizgona w domu, nie spodziewał się, że ten wykaże się jakąkolwiek pomocą na rzecz Zakonu Feniksa. Myślał, że Fretka po prostu potrzebuje schronienia, którego nie uzyskał u swojej rodziny i będzie starać się nikomu nie wchodzić w paradę. Najwyraźniej nie znał go tak dobrze, jak myślał.

– Powinieneś się położyć, Harry. Za parę godzin czeka cie naprawdę ciężki dzień – odezwał się znów Remus, samemu wstając z siedzenia i podchodząc do okna. – Czuje, że nie wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z naszym planem.

Potter nie miał zamiaru pytać o jaki plan chodzi. Po prostu przytaknął, odłożył brudną szklankę na blat i mrucząc ciche: "dobranoc", wyszedł z kuchni. Na korytarzu było słychać dziwne szemranie, a schody skrzypiały pod jego gołymi stopami, gdy przemierzał kolejne stopnie.

Nagle zrobiło mu się nieprzyjemnie zimno. Otoczył się ramionami w talii i przymknął oczy. Jego głowa zaczęła pulsować, przez co nie potrafił się skupić na obrazie przed sobą. Na szczęście to dziwne uczucie trwało tylko kilkadziesiąt sekund, jednak zdążyło wystraszyć nastolatka.

Zepchnął te myśli na tył swojego umysłu i pomknął do swojego pokoju. Rozmowa z Lupinem odrobinę podniosła go na duchu. Pomimo, że nie wzniosła zbyt wiele merytorycznego sensu, to jego obecność zapewniła Harry'ego, że nie jest sam i ma do kogo się zwrócić w razie potrzeby.

Wszedł do swojego aktualnego pokoju i położył się z powrotem na łóżku, zakładając ręce pod głowę. Westchnął głośno i powoli zamknął swoje oczy. Miał nadzieje, że te kilka godzin snu pozwoli mu na utrzymanie jasnego umysłu podczas rozprawy.

 

Po niecałych czterech godzinach nastolatek znów otworzył swoje butelkowo-zielone oczy. Pomimo tej krótkiej chwili odpoczynku, czuł się niesamowicie zmęczony. Nieobecny piasek pod powiekami skłaniał chłopaka, by choć na chwile wrócić do łóżka, jednak wiedział, że to nie czas ani miejsce.

Niemrawo wstał z materaca i pościelił łóżko. Robił to machinalnie, z przyzwyczajenia. Rygor w domu Dursley'ów umiejętnie wyrobił w nim niektóre nawyki, jedne bardziej przydatne, inne mniej.

Rozciągnął powoli plecy, pozwalając, aby jego kości wydały charakterystyczny, nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Po tym podszedł do kufra, który znalazł się przy małej komodzie. Nie myślał za wiele o tym, jak ten przedmiot się znalazł w pomieszczeniu. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że niektóre rzeczy znikały, a inne nagle się pojawiały.

Wciągnął na siebie wytarte, białe, sztruksowe spodnie, do których założył czarną koszulkę oraz marynarkę. Nie miał pojęcia na czym polegają rozprawy czarodziejów, jednak ze swojego mugolskiego doświadczenia wiedział, że odpowiedni ubiór może wiele zdziałać przy tego typu sprawach.

Wszedł jeszcze do małej łazienki, w której przemył twarz, po czym wrócił do pokoju i zgarnął okulary, leżące na szafce nocnej. Na koniec stanął przed szerokim lustrem, które było zawieszone na jednej ze ścian. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, ale też nie najgorzej. Ciuchy wcale nie uwydatniały jego zalet, ale również nie podkreślały wad, było przeciętnie.

Zszedł na dół, mając lekkie uczucie deja vu. Na szczęście tym razem wnętrze było nieco bardziej oświetlone, a dziwne szemranie ustało. Na parterze za to słychać było krzątanie się i ciche rozmowy.

Brunet wszedł niepewnie do kuchni, przyodziewając delikatny uśmiech na swoją twarz. W środku zastał Panią Weasley w towarzystwie Dumbledora. Gdy dwójka zorientowała się, że chłopak wszedł do pokoju, przerwali w połowie swoją rozmowę. 

– Siadaj. Zaraz podam ci śniadanie – powiedziała Molly, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

Dyrektor Hogwartu skinął na Pottera głową, pokazując, by ten przysiadł się do niego. Chłopiec nie mógł ukryć, że cieszy się na widok swojego mentora. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał nadzieje, że ten się pojawi, by go wesprzeć, jednak wiedział, że ten ma wiele swoich obowiązków, dlatego może nie dać rady. Jednakże przyszedł i tylko to się liczyło.

– Dobrze wyglądasz, Harry. Może odrobinę udobruchasz tym Korneliusza – powiedział starzec, świdrując swojego podopiecznego przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

Piętnastolatek czuł się odrobinę nieswojo, jednak to uczucie znikło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Już po chwili na ławie przed nim pojawiła się jajecznica na boczku oraz kanapki, a do tego wszystkiego Pani Weasley dodała szklankę soku dyniowego. W ciszy zabrał się do jedzenia, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojego talerza.

W międzyczasie do pomieszczenia zszedł Syriusz, wyglądając na niesamowicie niewyspanego. Musiało go to wiele kosztować, by wstać z łóżka o tak wczesnej porze. Jego włosy były rozczochrane bardziej niż te Harry'ego, błądził wzrokiem po kuchni, jakby nie wiedząc na czym się skupić, a to wszystko było podkreślane przez pogniecione i poplamione ubrania, które miał na sobie. Wyglądał jak uczeń szkoły średniej, który został brutalnie obudzony, by zdążyć na zajęcia.

Najwyraźniej nie miał jeszcze siły, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Przywitał się jedynie ze wszystkimi i podszedł do blatu, na którym znajdowała się kolejna porcja jedzenia.

– Powinieneś dawać lepszy przykład swojemu chrześniakowi, Syriuszu – mruknęła pani Weasley, kręcąc głową na jego zachowanie.

– Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi, Molly – odpowiedział, wycierając ręce w umazany dziwnymi substancjami t-shirt.

Kobieta przewróciła oczami i zajęła się przygotowywaniem śniadania dla reszty aktualnych lokatorów, którzy nie musieli tak wcześnie wstawać. Zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi na dyrektora szkoły, który jednak nie należał do jej codzienności. Ze skrupulatnością wykonywała swoje obowiązki, traktując wszystkich jakby byli jej rodziną. Harry lubił taką atmosferę. Nikt nie oceniał, nie wyrokował. Czuł się jak w domu, którego nigdy nie miał, poza Hogwartem.

– Denerwujesz się? – zapytał Black, przełykając kolejną porcje śniadania.

Dumbledor nawet nie odwrócił głowy. Wpatrywał się bezustannie w jeden punkt, mając na twarzy błogi uśmiech. Potter stawiał, że myślał o nowym haśle do swojego gabinetu, na które składały by się jego ulubione słodycze.

– Odrobinę – odpowiedział nastolatek, zaciskając pięści na materiale swoich spodni.

Nie miał co ukrywać, to było jego być, a nie być w szkole, do której bardzo chciał wrócić. Pokładał duże nadzieje w tym, że minister magii jednak się nad nim zlituje, tak samo jak miało to miejsce dwa lata wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się do siebie złośliwie, gdy przypomniał sobie jak jego ciotka wylatywała przez otwarte okno. Nie bez powodu Tiara Przydziału chciała go umieścić w Slytherinie.

– Będzie dobrze, dzieciaku. Dyrektor właściwie o to zadba – odparł Syriusz, kończąc swój posiłek.

Starzec na wzmiankę o sobie wybudził się z letargu. Posłał długie spojrzenie animagowi zza okularów-połówek, po czym podniósł się i przemówił.

– Powinniśmy się zbierać. Nie możemy się spóźnić.

Potter podniósł się z siedzenia, tak samo jak jego ojciec chrzestny, który zgarnął go do ciasnego uścisku. "Poradzisz sobie" - powiedział mu do ucha, po czym stanął koło pani Weasley i przyglądał się wszystkiemu w milczeniu.

Dumbledor stanął na środku pokoju i wyciągnął przed siebie swoją dłoń. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że ma na sobie nową, ozdobną szatę, wykonaną z błękitnego materiału, z gdzieniegdzie osadzonymi zdobieniami. Wyglądał w niej dużo poważniej, ale też bardziej majestatycznie. Podkreślała jego autorytet i potęgę.

Nastolatek podszedł niepewnie i owinął swoją rękę dookoła ramienia nauczyciela. Przed przymknięciem oczu, zobaczył jak Syriusz podnosi dłoń i pokazuje mu kciuk do góry, po czym poczuł nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka, przez co świat zaczął wirować przed jego oczami.

Wylądowali w ogromnym pomieszczeniu, które było zapełnione przez najróżniejszych czarodziei, zmierzających w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Przypominało to bardziej mrowisko niż Ministerstwo Magii.

Hala była przestronna i nowocześnie urządzona, przynajmniej jak na budynek czarodziejów. Na głównej i największej ścianie stworzonej z szyb, widniała podobizna Korneliusza Knota, która cały czas powtarzała ruch jego wąskich ust, które wykrzywiał w uśmiechu. Oprócz tego, wzdłuż ścian umiejscowione były liczne kominki, z których co chwile wychodzili coraz to nowi czarodzieje. Zdawali się oni nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na różnorakie dziwne rzeczy, które napotykali po drodze, jak na przykład chmary papierowych samolocików, fruwających we wszystkich kierunkach.

Dyrektor dołączył do wiru ludzi, którzy przechodzili to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, więc Harry, nie mając większego wyboru, poszedł za nim. Weszli w jeden z wielu korytarzy, który wydawał się nie prowadzić donikąd. Mijali pracowników instytucji, którzy nieraz byli naprawdę dziwni. Brunet zdążył zapamiętać jedynie czarnoskórego mężczyznę, z kolorowym turbanem na głowię, który niósł w rękach małego smoka, a także wysoką, chudą kobietę, której szyja była opleciona przez grubego, niebieskiego węża.

Potter ledwo nadążał za żwawym krokiem Dumbledora. Nie rozumiał jak w takim wieku, można być tak ruchliwym. Doszło do tego, że musiał lekko truchtać, by utrzymywać się ze starszym w jednej linii. Było to dość zawstydzające, gdyż Brunet nie miał już jedenastu lat. Pragnął być traktowany poważnie, jednak nie było sensu walczyć o swoje racje, gdy nawet nie potrafił dorównać swojemu mentorowi w chodzie, a co dopiero w umiejętnościach magicznych.

Dotarli w końcu do rozstaju dróg, jedna ścieżka prowadziła na prawo, a druga na lewo. Albus instynktownie skręcił w tą drugą, nawet się nie zastanawiając. Zdawał się błądzić myślami po zupełnie innych krainach.

Korytarz prowadził do wysokich, metalowych drzwi, które okazały się być windą. Najwyraźniej ta część Ministerstwa Magii nie była zbyt często odwiedzana, gdyż gdy urządzenie przyjechało, w środku znajdował się jedynie mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który skinieniem głowy przywitał się z dyrektorem Hogwartu. Cała jazda trwała kilka minut i była bardziej niezręczna niż obsesja Ginny na jego punkcie na drugim roku. Nastolatka nadal przechodzą ciarki po plecach, gdy przypomni sobie jej duże oczy, które wszędzie za nim wodziły.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a głos wydobywający się z każdej strony, obwieścił, że są w Departamencie Tajemnic. Owy wydział składał się z jeszcze większej ilości ciemnych korytarzy.

Najpierw udali się jednym z nich do depozytu, w którym Harry miał zostawić swoją różdżkę. Według prawa nie mógł jej wnieść na sale rozpraw, była ona również sprawdzana przez pracowników, w poszukiwaniu nielegalnych zaklęć. Kobieta, która zabrała Potterowi jego trzecią rękę, przyglądała mu się z krzywym uśmiechem. Nie wyglądała na miłą osobę. Jej oko lśniło złowrogim błyskiem, a niechlujny makijaż oraz niecodzienny strój, sprawił, że nastolatek schował się za postacią Dumbledore'a.

Po całej procedurze wyszli z powrotem na korytarz, tym razem kierując się prosto na salę rozpraw. Po drodze Brunet rozglądał się ciekawie. Miejsce przypominało scenerie z koszmaru. Wszędzie były ciemne zakamarki i podejrzanie wyglądający ludzie, a powietrze zawieszone w pomieszczeniu, wydawało się być niesamowicie ciężkie.

Drzwi prowadzące na obrady Wizengamotu były masywne i metalowe. Na ich powierzchni namalowane były dziwne symbole w nieznanym Harry'emu języku. Zdawały się promieniować na niebieski, neonowy kolor. To również nie pokrzepiło nastolatka.

Przed wejściem do środka, Dyrektor położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego ucznia i powiedział mu cicho, ale wyraźnie:

– Odpowiadaj tylko wtedy, gdy cie spytają. Korneliusz będzie szukał jakiejkolwiek wymówki, by cie ukarać. Musisz być silny, Harry, i mówić jedynie to, co jest zgodne z prawdą. Postaram się prowadzić tę rozmowę, dlatego muszę cie poprosić o nie wtrącanie się, podczas mojej przemowy. Mam nadzieje, że oboje wyjdziemy z tego cało.

Po skończeniu swojego monologu, wyprostował się i uśmiechnął pogodnie, co chwile prostując i zginając palce u rąk.

– Śmiało – dodał jeszcze, wskazując na zamknięte drzwi.

Gryfon podszedł niepewnie do nich i chwycił w swoją dłoń okrągłą gałkę, którą przekręcił. Magiczne symbole rozbłysły jasnym światłem, po czym znów zgasły, a zamek ustąpił. Niepewnie przestąpił przez próg, robiąc kilka małych kroków.

Pomieszczenie było przestronne i dobrze oświetlone. Przypominało niewielką aule, które były wykorzystywane głównie przez mugolskie uczelnie wyższe, gdzie profesorowie wykładali swoje przedmioty. Na samym środku stało krzesło, wyobcowane i odsunięte od reszty, a dookoła niego znajdowały się podwyższone rzędy siedzeń, które zajęte były przez pięćdziesiąt czarodziejów i czarownic.

Na szczycie, w centralnej części podwyższenia, siedział Minister Magii - Korneliusz Knot. Potter pamiętał go jako miłego, spokojnego człowieka, który rozmawiał z nim poprzedniego roku, podczas zmagań trwającego Turnieju Trójmagicznego, jednak w niczym nie przypominał tamtego człowieka. Wyglądał na dużo starszego i bardziej zmęczonego, to na pewno. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy pogłębiły się i uwydatniły, a lekki uśmiech zamienił się w wszechobecny grymas. Wpatrywał się w swoich towarzyszy z wyższością, podkreślając swój wysoki urząd.

– Proszę zająć swoje miejsce, panie Potter – powiedziała Amelia Bones, co głosiła tabliczka przy jej stanowisku i wskazała mu owe krzesło, stojące na środku pokoju.

Piętnastolatek powłóczył niepewnie nogami, oglądając się przez ramię na swojego mentora, który zajął miejsce na przeciwko Wizengamotu. Skinął na niego powoli, dodając mu otuchy. Chłopiec odwrócił się i dotarł do siedzenia, po czym na nim usiadł.

Rozejrzał się ponownie po sali, dostrzegając, że wszyscy byli ubrani w fioletowe, ozdobne szaty, mające wyrychtowaną literę "W" na prawym ramieniu. Niektórzy przyglądali mu się z podziwem w oczach, inny z pogardą, ale Harry nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że wśród członków Wizengamotu było kilku śmierciożerców. Nie dało się nie dostrzec połyskujących, platynowych włosów Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który przypatrywał się wszystkiemu z pogardą, a siedzący obok niego Walden Macnair, szeptał do niego co chwile najpewniej niezbyt przyjemne uwagi. Obu mężczyzn Harry widział po raz ostatni na cmentarzu, w przebraniach i maskach na twarzach, w noc gdy Cedric został zamordowany. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zostali oni wpuszczeni na sale, a co dopiero byli członkami owego sądu. Nastolatek domyślił się, że wysłanników Czarnego Pana było znacznie więcej, ale nie potrafił ich rozpoznać.

Odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na swoich dłoniach. Spodziewał się, że wiele się zmieniło poprzez wakacje, ale nie sądził, że dojdzie to do takiego poziomu. Odetchnął cicho. Odliczał minuty do ostatecznego starcia z Ministrem, który jak rasowy drapieżnik, czekał na odpowiedni moment, by uderzyć w swoją ofiarę.

Bez uprzedzenia rozpoczął swój monolog, wytykając Potterowi każdy jego najmniejszy błąd oraz teorię, według której Brunet specjalnie zmanipulował pogodę, by zastraszyć swojego kuzyna Duddley'a. Gryfon nawet nie miał okazji otworzyć ust, by się obronić. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł mu Dyrektor Hogwartu, który był zdecydowanie lepszym mówcą niż jego konkurent. Nie dość, że sprowadził wszystko do tego, że to był błąd Ministerstwa, to jeszcze zdołał przedstawić, może niezbyt wiarygodnego (według Harry'ego), świadka wydarzenia, który potwierdził wersje chłopca

Arabella Figg, którą jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu nastolatek miał za kompletną wariatkę, uratowała jego sytuacje. Potter wcześniej poznał jej prawdziwe oblicze - inteligentnej i oddanej kobiety, która tylko udawała obłąkaną. W magicznym sądzie również nie wypadła najlepiej, jednak rzetelnie opowiedziała o uczuciach towarzyszących jej w spotkaniu z dementorami.

Harry'emu chciało się śmiać. Co prawda rozprawa niby dotyczyła jego, jednak czuł się, jakby to pomiędzy Knotem oraz Dumbledore'm toczyła się bitwa, nie mająca nic wspólnego z jego osobą. Miał ochotę przewrócić oczami i wyjść, jednak dobrze wiedział, że efekt końcowy odbije się na nim, dlatego cierpliwie siedział na krześle, odrobinę kręcąc się na miejscu, szukając komfortowej pozycji.

Po jakimś czasie do rozmowy zaczęły się wtrącać kolejne osoby, aż w końcu Minister Magii uciszył wszystkich donośnym krzykiem, ogłaszając koniec rozprawy.

Kropelki potu popłynęły wzdłuż karku Pottera, gdy Knot zarządził głosowanie. Nie zdziwiły go podniesione dłonie śmierciożerców, gdy mistrz ceremonii pytał, kto jest za wyrokiem skazującym. Na szczęście zdecydowana większość była za uniewinnieniem chłopaka, co ten przyjął z ulgą.

– Oczyszczony ze wszelkich zarzutów – syknął Minister, wyrokując to mocnym stuknięciem małego, drewnianego młotka.

Dumbledore w mgnieniu oka pojawił się koło swojego podopiecznego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Odczekali kilka minut, aż cała sala opustoszała. Gryfon czuł na sobie palący wzrok Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który zaciskał swoje dłonie w akcie zdenerwowania. Dopiero wtedy chłopak to zauważył, ale śmierciożerca wyglądał bledziej niż zwykle. Jego twarz była zapadnięta, a ruchy ostrożniejsze. Przypominał Lupina, oczekującego na nadchodzącą pełnie.

Wreszcie mężczyzna zniknął za progiem drzwi, a członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zostali sami.

– Chodźmy, Harry. Musimy wrócić po twoją różdżkę – powiedział Dyrektor, uśmiechając się.

Zachowywał się, jakby dopiero co skończyli jeść obiad, a nie odbyli rozprawę, przez którą Potter mógłby w ogóle nie dostać swojej różdżki z powrotem. Nie miał zamiaru jednak się nad tym rozwodzić. Przez te cztery lata zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, naprawdę.

Skinął jedynie głową, nadal będąc w szoku, że tak łatwo zdołał uniknąć kary. Pomimo, że nie zrobił nic złego, ale piętnaście lat spędzonych pod dachem Dursley'ów nauczyło go, że czasem płacić się za występki innych, w tym przypadku Dudley'a.

Udał się za profesorem tym samym korytarzem co wcześniej, aż do depozytu. Ta sama kobieta oddała mu wcześniej złożony tam przedmiot, z wyraźną niechęcią. Najwyraźniej praca w ministerstwie nie była spełnieniem jej marzeń, co starała się przekazać w każdym ruchu i działaniu. Harry starał się być maksymalnie grzeczny, choć w środku zaczynała się w nim budować irytacja. Chciał być już w swoim dormitorium w Hogwarcie. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, że do wyjazdu do szkoły, dzieliło go kilkadziesiąt dni.

Kolejnym krokiem była dziwna winda, która jak się okazało, jeździła również poziomo. Tym razem jechało nią zdecydowanie więcej ludzi, przez co ich podróż trwała trzy razy dłużej. W końcu wysiedli na głównym piętrze, gdzie mieszali się czarodzieje, przybywający z każdego zakamarku świata.

– Przeniosę cie teraz do Kwatery Głównej. Mam do załatwienia jeszcze parę spraw, związanych z nowym rokiem szkolnym. Przekaż wszystkim co działo się na rozprawię i co widziałeś, bo jak sądzę również zauważyłeś pewne nieprawidłowości – powiedział Dumbledore, rzucając mu jedno z tych wszechwiedzących spojrzeń, zza swoich okularów-połówek. – Wiem, że sobie poradzisz, Harry.

Potter nawet nie miał szansy odpowiedzieć, czy chociażby przytaknąć. Staruszek pociągnął go w stronę rzędu kominków, które zostały wbudowane w każdą ścianę. Gdy już chłopiec wszedł butami na nieparzący żar, Profesor zgarnął garść proszku fiuu i wypowiedział dokładny adres domu na Grimmauld Place, po czym wrzucił wszystko to, co miał w ręce, w płomienie. 

 

Brunet wylądował w salonie, dołączonym do kuchni, starego domu Syriusza. Na początku wydawało mu się, że jestem sam w pomieszczeniu, jednak potem dostrzegł czuprynę jasnych blond włosów, a później całą sylwetkę ślizgona. Draco opierał się o kuchenny blat, mając w ręce filiżankę ze śwież paloną kawą. Nieczęsto wychylał swój nos z sypialni, jednak, aby mieć siłę do bezustannej nauki lub ważenia eliksirów, musiał mieć siłę, a kofeina była jednym z jego małych uzależnień.

Gryfon spodziewał się, że jego szkolny konkurent rzuci jakąś uwagą na jego temat, chociażby pod nosem. Rozczarował się. Dracon zdawał się nie zwrócić na niego uwagi. Delikatnie dmuchał na gorącą ciecz, zerkając znad kubka na rozłożonego na podłodze Pottera.

Nastolatek w końcu zdobył się na podniesienie z podłogi. Jego plecy ucierpiały podczas upadku, jednak nie było najgorzej. Czuł się po prostu przygnębiony przez ostatnie wydarzenia, dlatego nie pragnął niczego innego, niż ciepłego łóżka, które czekało na niego na piętrze. Przetarł swoją zmęczoną twarz i odetchnął głośno, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę przystojnego blondyna.

Malfoy przejechał po jego sylwetce wzrokiem, z góry na dół, po czym odchrząknął i powolnym krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie, mijając się w progu z Syriuszem.

Harry postanowił nie myśleć za dużo o tym dziwnym spojrzeniu. Uśmiechnął się do swojego ojca chrzestnego, który bez słowa przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku.

– Bez względu na wynik rozprawy, i tak jestem z ciebie dumny – powiedział mu do ucha, w międzyczasie odrobinę zgniatając jego żebra.

– Uh, uniewinnili mnie – wysapał chłopak, starając się odrobinę odsunąć. – Powinniśmy zwołać zebranie, ale wieczorem. Na razie chciałbym się choć trochę zdrzemnąć.

Black spojrzał na niego zmartwiony. Gryfon przestąpił z nogi na nogę, czując się dość dziwnie, ale w końcu Syriusz przytaknął, zapewniając, że wszystkich poinformuje o późniejszym zgromadzeniu.

Nastolatek podziękował, po czym opuścił kuchnie. Podążył po schodach, kierując się prosto do swojego pokoju. Modlił się w duchu, by nie spotkać nikogo po drodze, szczególnie swoich przyjaciół, którzy oczekiwaliby od niego całego opisu przebiegu przedpołudnia.

Na szczęście w międzyczasie natknął się jedynie na starego skrzata domowego, co przypomniało mu o Zgredku i jego działaniach na drugim roku. Mimowolnie po jego plecach przeszedł dreszcz, na wspomnienie o wytrwałym, małym stworzeniu. Musiał go odwiedzić po przyjeździe do szkoły.

Gdy dotarł na właściwy korytarz, powłóczył nogami do drzwi. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że zza ściany, oddzielającej go od pokoju ślizgona, dochodząc dziwne dzwięki oraz zapachy. Jego umysł nie był na tyle trzeźwy, by przejąć się tym odpowiednio, dlatego zignorował wszystko co się działo i przekręcił gałkę.

Nie miał siły nawet ściągnąć z siebie ubrania. Zrzucił z siebie jedynie marynarkę i położył się na miękkim materacu. Stres z tych kilkudziesięciu godzin zaczął opuszczać jego ciało, a przed zapadnięciem w drzemkę, przed oczami pojawiła mu się wykrzywiona twarz Korneliusza Knota. 

 

Wybudził się naturalnie, nie pamiętając żadnego ze snów, choć z tyłu jego głowy czaiła się myśl, że nie było to nic miłego. Głowa pulsowała mu nieprzyjemnie, jednak nie miał ochoty dłużej zostać w łóżku. Duży, stary zegar wiszący na ścianie wskazywał godzinę osiemnastą, co oznaczało, że za niedługo zostanie podana kolacja.

Gryfon podniósł się, ignorując irytujące uczucie niewygodnych ubrań na sobie. Poszedł do łazienki, zrzucił zbędne materiały i wszedł pod zimny prysznic, chcąc ostatecznie się rozbudzić. Nie miał zbytniej ochoty schodzić na dół. Nie miał siły odpowiadać na dociekliwe pytania Hermiony, a także podtrzymywać rozmowę z Ronem o Quidditchu. Czuł, że te kilka tygodni oddaliło go od reszty, jakby przeszedł wewnętrzną przemianę i nie był już taki jak wcześniej.

Po dziesięciu minutach wyszedł spod strumienia wody i wytarł się porządnie bordowym ręcznikiem, który znalazł w jednej z szafek. W kufrze znalazł jedną z powycieranych, starych par spodni Duddley'a oraz szaty t-shirt. Gdzieś z dna wygrzebał jeszcze parę długich skarpet i po założeniu okularów, mógł udać się do kuchni.

Na korytarzu jak zwykle słychać było dziwne szmery i pomrukiwania. Brunet zignorował to i udał się w stronę schodów. Kolejny raz spotkał starego skrzata domowego, który najwyraźniej musiał służyć rodzinie Blacków od dawna, gdyż warczał do siebie pod nosem o "cholernych, nieproszonych gościach". Potter wyrzucił sobie w głowie, że śmiał narzekać na nieszkodliwego Zgredka.

Czym bliżej był kuchni, tym lepiej słyszał gwar dobiegający zza drzwi, prowadzących do tego pomieszczenia. Najwyraźniej widmo nadchodzącej wojny oddaliło się na czas euforii po wygranej rozprawie. Harry nie miał zamiaru odbierać im tej radości. Miał przeczucie, że w przyszłości nie czeka ich wiele dobrych chwil.

Otworzył drzwi i przeszedł przez próg z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że był odrobinę wymuszony. Przy stole siedzieli już wszyscy, rozmawiając ze sobą wesoło. Blady i zmęczony Lupin zajmował miejsce obok Syriusza, który opiekuńczo obejmował oparcie jego miejsca. Black gawędził wesoło z Ronem oraz Panem Weasley'em. Po drugiej stronie za to siedział Malfoy, mając po obu stronach Freda i George'a. Dziewczyny wraz z Molly przygotowywały posiłek, rozmawiając ze sobą pogodnie.

Piętnastolatek odchrząknął, przez co zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Jego ojciec chrzestny wyszczerzył się do niego i przesunął, by zrobić mu miejsce pomiędzy nim a Ronem. Brunet wylądował na przeciwko Dracona, który ze spokojem mieszał kolejną filiżankę kawy, słuchając uważnie jak jeden z bliźniaków opowiadał o nowym produkcie, który mieli zamiar wyprodukować z bratem.

To było dziwne uczucie. Malfoy, który od zawsze gardził "gorszymi" rodzinami, siedział przy tym samym stole co jedna z nich. Dodatkowo przebywał w towarzystwie szlamy, jednak nie wyglądał, żeby miał coś przeciwko.

Potter postanowił nie zawracać sobie tym głowy, w zamian za to jego uwagę przykuło jedzenie, które Ginny wraz z Hermioną i Tonks przyniosły na stół. Posiłek, jak to zwykle bywało, przypominał małą ucztę. Żołądek Gryfona zamruczał, dlatego nie krępował się przed nakładaniem kolejnych porcji poszczególnych potraw.

Gdy zaspokoił pierwszy głód, spojrzał na Remusa, który oddychał ciężko, wyglądając jakby zaraz miał zemdleć lub zwymiotować. Jako jedyny nic nie jadł, tylko patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na wszystko co się działo dookoła. Księżyc miał wzejść w pełni dopiero za dwa dni, tymczasem mężczyzna już wyglądał jakby był na skraju wytrzymałości. Potter nie wiedział, czy to efekt uboczny zażywanego eliksiru, czy ogólnego osłabienia organizmu. Tak czy inaczej, jego były profesor wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wyzionąć ducha.

– Mamy nadzieje – odezwał się donośnym głosem Pan Weasley. – Że po kolacji opowiesz nam wszystko.

Harry jedynie przytaknął i sięgnął po kubek gorącej herbaty. Musiał w głowie pozbierać wszystkie szczegóły, których doszukał się podczas rozprawy. Spodziewał się, że niewiele osób będzie zdziwionych, gdyż niektórzy pracowali w Ministerstwie i dobrze wiedzieli jak to wygląda, jednak Brunet domyślał się, że nie znali powagi tej sytuacji.

Po skończonej kolacji wszyscy przenieśli się do salonu. Co prawda pani Weasley nalegała, by Ginny poszła do siebie, tłumacząc to jej wiekiem, jednak w końcu została ze wszystkimi. Nawet Ślizgon rozsiadł się wygodnie i czekał na jego opowieść. Potter czuł się dziwnie, z całą uwagą skupioną na jego osobie.

– Podczas rozprawy, kilku członków Wizengamotu wydało mi się podejrzanych. Do trzech mam pewność. Byli to Walden Macnair, Crabbe Sr. oraz Lucjusz Malfoy – powiedział, spokojnym głosem.

Piętnastolatek spojrzał ukradkiem na swojego rówieśnika z innego domu. Draco wydawał się być niezainteresowany tym, co mówi Harry, jednak zdradziło go to, że czasami zerkał na Pottera. Delikatnie się wykrzywił na wzmiankę o swoim ojcu, szczególnie gdy większość osób odwróciła się w jego stronę, by zobaczyć reakcje chłopaka.

– W każdym razie – Gryfon wrócił do monologu. – Minister i jego podwładni zdawali się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Jestem pewien, że Voldemort ma mnóstwo swoich ludzi osadzonych w każdym wydziale. W ten sposób może kontrolować praktycznie każdą sferę życia czarodziejów.

– Knot może być pod działaniem Imperiusem, nawet o tym nie wiedząc – wtrąciła Hermiona, zdobywając kilka pomruków uznania.

– Sęk w tym, że już nie można ufać nikomu, kto pracuje dla Ministra – zakończył Harry, zwracając się głównie do Tonks i Pana Weasley'a.

– Selekcja informacji – mruknął Lupin, który stał, opierając się o ścianę, przy jednym z foteli, na którym siedział Ron wraz z Ginny i Bliźniakami, którzy jakimś cudem zmieścili się na jednym podłokietniku.

– Zwariujemy, jak nie będziemy mogli ufać sobie nawzajem – powiedziała Ginny, zaskakując tym wszystkich obecnych.

– Jak wróci Dumbledore, ustalimy co robimy dalej. Na razie nie warto się tym przejmować. Nie możemy dać się zwariować – odparł Syriusz. – Chociaż radzę uważać na każdym kroku.

Każdy przytaknął w zrozumieniu i odpłynął w swoje myśli. Na szczęście ponurą aurę rozwiali, oczywiście, Bliźniacy.

– Coś czuje, że te eliksiry na kaca, które mi zawsze dajesz, w rzeczywistości były okropną trucizną – rzucił Fred, szturchając swojego brata.

– Oczywiście, Czarny Pan zdradził mi recepturę, dzięki której będziesz cierpiał kilka tygodni – odpowiedział George, chichocząc pod nosem.

– Nie mogłeś dać tego eliksiru Ronowi? Przynajmniej mielibyśmy co jeść na śniadanie – zaśmiała się Ginny, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Hermiony.

Najmłodszy syn Weasley'ów zarumienił się i założył ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Nie znoszę was, naprawdę.


	4. Rozdział 3

Kolejne parę dni na Grimmauld Place 12 było dość nerwowe i intensywne. Wszyscy zdawali się przejmować nadchodzącą pełnią, przez którą Lupin ledwo był przytomny podczas posiłków, a co dopiero pomiędzy nimi. Zazwyczaj można go było znaleźć drzemiącego na jednym z foteli przy oknie. Jego głębokie zmarszczki zdawały się przybrać jeszcze większy rozmiar, tak samo jak ból i zmartwienie w oczach. Dodatkowo przy każdym ruchu trzęsły mu się dłonie, przez co zbił ponad pięć naczyń. Po tej liczbie, Harry przestał liczyć.

Przez stan Remusa wariował również i Syriusz. Nie odstępował swojego przyjaciela na krok, co chwile pytając, czy czegoś czasem nie potrzebuje. Wilkołak jedynie wywracał lekko oczami, ale uśmiechał się czule.

Wszyscy razem ustalili, że ze względu na zapewnienie spokoju Lupinowi oraz mniejsze zagrożenie, w dzień pełni wszyscy domownicy, będący uczniami Hogwartu oraz Państwo Weasley'owie i Tonks z Moody'm wybiorą się na ulicę Pokątną. Co prawda do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego dzieliły ich jeszcze ponad dwa tygodnie, jednak czym bliżej roku szkolnego, tym większy tłok można było zastać w czarodziejskiej dzielnicy Londynu, co rownież warunkowało większe zagrożenie.

Z tego względu o godzinie szóstej, w dość pochmurny i ponury czwartkowy poranek, wszystkie dzieci Weasley'ów oraz Harry z Draco byli już na nogach.

Blondyn zdawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu pomysłowi. Gdy omawiali go kilka dni temu jedynie przytaknął skinieniem głowy i wzruszył ramionami, mówiąc, że "w porządku", na co bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się pod nosami. Harry zauważył, że ta trójka jest ze sobą dość blisko. Fred wraz z Georgem co chwile zagadywali Malfoy'a, który przyjmował wszystko co mówili z obojętnością na twarzy i stoickim spokojem. Mimo tego bracia za każdym razem starali się sprawiać, by ślizgon poczuł się lepiej, mniej odosobniony w grupie niedoszłych wrogów. Oczywiście po Draconie w ogóle nie było widać, że czuje się nieswojo. Perfekcyjnie utrzymywał swoją maskę, choć od czasu do czasu jego oczy błyszczały dziwnym blaskiem.

Tego ranka wszyscy spotkali się już na korytarzu. Pani Weasley z dołu krzyczała, żeby przyszli na śniadanie. Potter nie mógł się nadziwić, jakim cudem jeszcze nie zdarła sobie gardła.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, przetarł zmęczone i napuchnięte oczy, po czym podniósł się do siadu. Słyszał jak Fred z Georgem marudzą głośno, że pracowali w nocy nad nowym projektem i są cholernie niewyspani.

Brunet podniósł się z łóżka, założył okulary na nos, a potem ubrał też dresowe spodnie i bluzę, które leżały na podłodze. Chłopak nie przejmował się zbytnio lekkim bałaganem, który zawładnął pomieszczeniem. Codziennie obiecywał sobie posprzątać wieczorem, gdyż rano zwykle nie miał czasu, jednak idea spędzenia czasu z przyjaciółmi, skutecznie go od tego odpędzała. Piętnastolatek skrzywił się na widok kupki brudnych ciuchów, leżącej przy drzwiach do łazienki. Musiał w końcu poprosić Hermione lub Ginny o użycie na nich zaklęcia czyszczącego. Tego typu zaklęcia nigdy nie szły mu dobrze.

Wyszedł na korytarz, szukając nogami o ziemie. Nie był jeszcze do końca przytomny, jednak gdy napotkał stalowe spojrzenie ślizgona, który również opuścił swój pokój, zmęczenie opuściło jego ciało. Mimowolnie wyprostował się i starał się wyglądać bardziej dostojnie, by nie przypominać tej ofermy, za którą Malfoy go zawsze uważał.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział Harry, siląc się na spokojny ton.

Blondyn jak zwykle prezentował się nieskazitelnie. Jego włosy były roztrzepane, jednak uczesane i wyraźnie odrobine ułożone, ubrania wyprasowane i bez jakiejkolwiek plamki, a jego cera wygladała jakby właśnie wyszedł ze spa.

Leniwie przejechał wzrokiem po sylwetce Pottera, oceniając go z góry do dołu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak można być tak nieporządnym.

Draco na powitanie skinął głową i wyminął Harry'ego. Wyuczonym krokiem doszedł do schodów i zszedł po nich, nie oglądając się.

Brunet odsapnął. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale przy ślizgonie czuł dziwną presje. To sprawiało, że chciał wyglądać lepiej i być inteligentniejszy, niż był w rzeczywistości.Odpędził głupie myśli kręcąc głową. Malfoy nie mógł tak na niego wpływać. To by znaczyło, że Potterowi zależy na jego opinii, a wcale tak nie było.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – zapytał Ron, który pojawił się przy schodach.

Potter kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela, po czym poszedł za nim do kuchni. Nie zdziwiło go to, że Ginny wraz z Hermioną wyglądają na wypoczęte i w pełni gotowe do działania, pomagając Molly wyłożyć całe przygotowane jedzenie na stół. Brunet nie chciał nawet wiedzieć o której wstały, że zdarzyły się wykapać, odpowiednio ubrać i zrobić posiłek.

Tonks i Moody siedzieli koło siebie, intensywnie o czymś dyskutując, zapewne chodziło o sprawy zawodowe. Nigdy dokładnie nie mówili, jakimi sprawami zajmowali się jako aurorzy, ale piętnastolatek podejrzewał, że chociaż w minimalnym stopniu pomagają przy tym Dumbledorowi.

Z drugiej strony stołu George opierał się o Freda, chcąc uchwycić ostatnie chwile błogiego odpoczynku. Jego brat opiekuńczo obejmował go ramieniem, samemu ledwo otwierając jakby sklejone oczy. Obok dwójki swoje miejsce również miał Draco, który przypatrywał się swoim dłoniom, położonym na kolanach. Na jego twarzy można było dostrzec pewien dyskomfort, jednak nikt nie zdawał się tym przejmować.

Harry wraz z Ronem usiedli koło Tonks, witając się ze wszystkimi zaspanymi głosami. Nikt nie miał ochoty na rozmowy, przez co cały ranek słychać było jedynie szepczących aurorów oraz krzyczącą Panią Weasley, która co chwile upominała swoje dzieci lub dyrygowała pozostałymi lokatorami.

W końcu po godzinie ustaleń i wszechobecnego rozgardiaszu, ustawili się w rzędzie przed kominkiem, przez który mieli dostać się na ulicę Pokątną. Alastor musiał zdjąć różnego rodzaju zaklęcia ochronne, które obejmowały dom z każdej strony, po czym sam jako pierwszy przeniósł się na magiczną ulicę. Potter szedł jako czwarty, zaraz po Hermionie, George'u i Fredzie. Nie czuł się już tak niepewnie jak w wakacje przed drugim rokiem, dlatego spokojnie wziął dużą garść proszku, stanął w żarze i wymówił wyraźnie adres.

Po kilkunastu sekundach znalazł się w bocznej uliczce ulicy Pokątnej, gdzie czekali na niego Bliźniacy, Hermiona oraz Moody. Brunet rozejrzał się ciekawie po okolicy. Nie zastał tętniącego życiem społeczeństwa. Wszystkie sklepy były jakby uśpione, co sprawiało dość mroczne wrażenie. Po plecach piętnastolatka przeszedł złowrogi dreszcz, a przez jego żyły po raz kolejny przepłynęły nieznane mu emocje. W jednej chwili poczuł niesamowitą radość, a w drugiej nienawiść. Z jednej strony miał ochotę kogoś przytulić, z drugiej uderzyć z zimną krwią.

Odetchnął głęboko chcąc pozbyć się tego uczucia. Zrobił parę kroków docierając do ściany najbliższego budynku. Oparł się o nią, przykładając jedną z dłoni do blizny, która z niewiadomych powodów zaczęła go okropnie boleć.

– Harry! – krzyknęła Hermiona, widząc w jakim stanie jest jej przyjaciel.

Szybko do niego podbiegła, tak samo jak Fred wraz z Georgem, którzy podtrzymali go za ramiona, gdy powoli osuwał się na ziemie.

– Co jest z tobą, dzieciaku? – syknął Moody, pochylając się nad swoim podopiecznym.

Jednakże po raz kolejny ból i zdezorientowanie wyparowały tak szybko jak przyszły. Jeszcze przez chwilę oddychał głośno, przez co wokół niego zdążyła się zebrać cała reszta, która również podróżowała siecią Fiuu.

– Już jest dobrze – wydusił w końcu w stronę bliźniaków, którzy nadal pomagali mu utrzymać prostą postawę. – Przepraszam, chwila słabości.

Nikt nie skomentował tego wydarzenia, jednak Brunet zauważył, że Ron rzuca podejrzliwe spojrzenia w kierunku ślizgona, który w ciszy i z boku przypatrywał się całej sytuacji. Potter zignorował to, w zamian dając Hermionie do zrozumienia, żeby szła bliżej niego. Szatynka strategicznie zajęła pozycję koło swojego przyjaciela, któremu pozwoliła trzymać się za rękę. Wiedziała, że to nic nie znaczy, choć byli z Harry'm naprawdę blisko. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek podejrzewał.

Państwo Weasley zgodnie zarządzili, że ich pierwszą wspólną lokalizacją będzie Bank Gringotta, w którym większość z grupy miała swoje oszczędności. Później mieli się rozdzielić, tworząc mniejsze grupki, w zależności od potrzeb. Z tego względu Fred oraz George mieli pójść z Moody'm do sklepu z Czarodziejskimi Niespodziankami Gambola i Japesa, a także do Mulpeppera, u którego mieli nadzieje znaleźć parę ciekawych eliksirów. Państwo Weasley wraz z Ronem i Ginny zamierzali odwiedzić sklep z używanymi szatami. Artur również mówił coś o Artykułach Piśmienniczych Scribbulusa, jednak jego żona szepnęła jedynie, że może ich być na to nie stać. Ostatnią grupę tworzyli Harry, Hermiona, Draco i Tonks, która miała ich pilnować. Potter wraz z Malfoy'em zamierzali odwiedzić Madame Malkin, gdyż wcześniej skrojone szaty okazały się być za małe. Kolejną pozycją na liście był sklep Madame Primpernelle, u której Hermiona chciała kupić różnego rodzaju specyfiki na cerę. Harry'ego w ogóle nie zdziwiło to, że ślizgon poparł ten pomysł. Był pewien, że Blondyn używa jeszcze większej ilości kosmetyków niż jego przyjaciółka. Na koniec wszyscy mieli się zebrać przy Esach i Floresach, uzupełniając swoje zakup o podręczniki, potrzebne w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym.

Przejście przez ulice Pokątną tego poranka, było dużo trudniejszym doświadczeniem dla Bruneta niż cztery lata temu. Zewsząd buchała dziwnie napięta atmosfera. Moody cały czas rozglądał się na boki, starając się dostrzec coś niepokojącego, podczas gdy pozostali udawali, że wszystko jest w porządku. Harry nie odstępował ramienia Hermiony, mimowolnie uciekając wzrokiem do pustych witryn sklepowych. Większość z nich wyglądała, jakby przestała funkcjonować.

Żwawym krokiem doszli do potężnego gmachu, w którym mieścił się Bank Gringotta. Pomimo nieprzyjemnej atmosfery, budynek dalej robił wrażenie na piętnastolatku. Pomimo, że była to jego piąta wizyta w tej instytucji, to dalej nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak to wszystko może tak dobrze funkcjonować.

W środku gobliny zachowywały się, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Każdy z tych maleńkich stworzeń był zajęty swoimi sprawami, co chwile przeliczając coś nowego lub sprawdzając stan poszczególnych skrytek.

Hermiona pociągnęła Pottera na lewo, gdzie znajdowało się miejsce wymiany mugolskiej waluty na czarodziejską. Przy małym stole, siedział goblin, z wyjątkowo długim nosem, na którym spoczywały kwadratowe okulary. Miał na sobie sobie sweter w fikuśnym wzorze, a na nim zamszową kamizelkę. Patrzył na nich tak zimnym wzorkiem, który mógłby dorównywać Snape'owi.

Na szczęście przyjaciółka Harry'ego załatwiła wszystko sprawnie, dzięki czemu mogli udać się po kilka galeonów dla Bruneta. Reszta grupy zdążyła już udać się z innymi goblinami w metalowych wagonikach do swoich skrytek. Na dwójkę gryfonów czekała Tonks, która uśmiechała się do nich lekko.

Podróż do skarbca Potterów przebiegła szybko i sprawnie. W momencie gdy jej drzwi się otworzyły, Harry zgarnął małą część całej sumy do sakiewki, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce obok starszej aurorki.

Na górze czekał na nich jeszcze Malfoy. Najwyraźniej wszyscy inni udali się już do odpowiednich sklepów, gdyż ślizgon stał obok wejścia do Banku, rozglądając się nerwowo po niektórych uliczkach.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Draco? – spytała Tonks, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Blondyna.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się i ze strachem w oczach spojrzał na pozostałą trójkę. Odetchnął głęboko widząc, że nic mu nie grozi. Pokiwał głową i powrócił do swojej zwykłej mimiki twarzy - uprzejmej obojętności.

Gryfoni nawet nie zdążyli zareagować. Tonks narzuciła na nich dość szybkie tempo. Już po chwili znaleźli się pod sklepem Madame Malkin. Draco wraz z Harry'm weszli do środka sami, podczas gdy dziewczyny poszły do Madame Primpernelle.

Wnętrze nie zmieniło się. Wszędzie wisiały różne magiczne materiały, niektóre zmieniały kolor, inne znikały lub pojawiały się w dziwnych miejscach. Właścicielka sklepu stała przy jednym skrawku materiału i poprawiała jego ułożenie na wystawie.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział ślizgon, ustawiając się na jednym z drewnianych stołków.

Harry poszedł jego śladem i zajął drugi taki sam mebel, który stał obok.

Madame Malkin obróciła się do nich z przyjaznym uśmiechem i skinieniem dłoni, na pozór malutka miarka, która do tej pory przewiązana była na jej nadgarstku, obudziła się do życia. Płynnym ruchem przeleciała przez pół pomieszczenia, docierając najpierw do ślizgona, a potem gryfona, ściągając z nich odpowiednie miary.

– Pan Malfoy i Pan Potter, nie spodziewałam się was tu zastać – powiedziała kobieta, podchodząc do nich. – Szaty codzienne?

Brunet przytaknął, chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Obecność Dracona działała na niego drażniąco. Nie wiedział do końca jak miał się zachowywać, dlatego wolał nie zostawać z nim sam na sam. Podczas gdy ślizgon rozmawiał z Panią Malkin na temat właściwości różnorakich materiałów, Harry stał z boku i przyglądał się scenerii za oknem. Ludzie powoli wychodzili na ulice, choć nadal można było dostrzec jedynie pojedyncze jednostki. Piętnastolatek westchnął przeciągle, zdobywając uwagę Blondyna, który grzecznie zakończył rozmowę ze starszą kobietą, która zapewniła, że szaty będą gotowe za kilka minut, w ciągu których mogli dokończyć resztę zakupów.

Wyszli akurat w momencie, gdy Hermiona wraz z Tonks wróciły po nich pod futrynę sklepu. Najwyraźniej obie były zadowolone ze swoich zakupów, gdyż uśmiechały się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Bez zbędnych słów udali się do księgarni Esy i Floresy, gdzie już był niezadowolony Moody wraz z bliźniakami.

Wszyscy zaczęli szukać odpowiednich książek. Harry poczuł się głupio, gdy Fred z George'm poszli do działu z używanymi podręcznikami, podczas gdy on wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką i Fretką oglądali te nowe. Chciał ukradkiem podrzucić Mooly parę galeonów, jednak wiedział, że kobieta nie byłaby z tego zadowolona.

Po chwili do środka sklepu wpadli Ron razem z Ginny i rodzicami. Najmłodszy z rudzielców od razu podbiegł do swoich przyjaciół, chcąc pokazać im rzeczy, które kupili. Między innymi było to pióro, samo zmieniające kolor, w zależności od humoru właściciela. Harry zaśmiał się, że to chociaż odrobinę umili im lekcje eliksirów.

Po pół godzinie i z małą pomocą udało im się odnaleźć wszystkie potrzebne książki. Potter z wyraźną niechęcią w oczach patrzył na podręcznik do Historii Magii, który jak zwykle miał ponad tysiąc stron, zapisanych drobnym jak mak drukiem. Zdziwiła go również forma teoretyczna Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Do tej pory te zajęcia zawsze były prowadzone poprzez różnorakie ćwiczenia, a nie nudne wykłady. Potter miał nadzieje, że fikuśne, żółte książki będą tylko symbolem, a ich nowy nauczyciel nie będzie z nich korzystać.

Po uregulowaniu kwoty za wszystkie rzeczy, całą grupą wyszli ze sklepu i skierowali się do Madame Malkin, gdzie Harry wraz z Draco mieli odebrać swoje szaty. Jak się okazało, były one już porządnie poskładane i zapakowane, dzięki czemu chłopcy załatwili to w niecałe trzy minuty.

Kiedy już zmierzali do kominka, przez który dostali się na ulice Pokątną, nagle nad ich głowami świsnęło kilka zaklęć na raz. W jednej chwili Moody wraz z Tonks odwrócili się i zaczęli ciskać różnymi inkantacjami w kierunku trzech zamaskowanych mężczyzn w czerni, którzy podążali w ich stronę. Byli niespełna dwadzieścia metrów dalej, jednak Harry nie potrafił rozpoznać ich twarzy, poprzez długie, czarne kaptury, które umiejętnie ukrywały wszystkie szczegóły.

Po pierwszym szoku również Państwo Weasley rozpoczęli swój atak. Powoli wszyscy przemieszczali się w stronę kominka połączonego z siecią Fiuu. Potterowi niezbyt podobało się to, że nie mógł nic zrobić, przez głupi zakaz czarowania poza szkołą, ale nie chciał tego nadużywać, ze względu na rozprawę, która odbyła się nie tak dawno temu.

Napastnicy nie stanowili większego zagrożenia, dlatego szybko i sprawnie udało się aurorom ich rozbroić. Tonks pogoniła hogwartczyków, by przechodzili żwawo przez kominek, by zminimalizować zagrożenie do zera.  
Brunet zanim się przeniósł, zdążył zauważyć kątem oka, że bliźniacy przyłączyli się do szturmu, dzięki czemu napastnicy w czarnych szatach zaczęli się wycofywać.

Harry niezgrabnie wyskoczył z kominka na Grimmauld Place 12. Hermiona i Ginny pomogły mu się podnieść z podłogi, przednio ja jego twarzy rozkwitły dwa różowe rumieńce. Zaraz za nim przybyli bliźniacy, państwo Weasley oraz Tonks i Moody, który przeklinał do siebie pod nosem.

– Trzeba zawiadomić Dumbledora – powiedziała Molly, poprawiając pogniecioną szatę jej córki. – Śmierciożercy stają się coraz śmielszy.

– Pójdzie po Blacka – warknął Moody do Freda i Georga, rozsiadając się na jednym z foteli.

Wszyscy zaczęli zajmować miejsca na miękkich meblach, nadal będąc w szoku, a bliźniacy aportowali się pod pokój animaga.   
Syriusz przybył jeszcze przed rudzielcami, pomimo, że oni się teleportowali. Ojciec chrzestny Pottera rozejrzał się, doszukując się jakichkolwiek rany na ich twarzach. Gdy niczego nie dostrzegł, odetchnął z ulga i podszedł do Harry'ego, chcąc zająć miejsce obok niego.

– Opowiedz wreszcie – powiedział Syriusz, patrząc sugestywnie na Moody'ego.

Auror skarcił go wzrokiem, jednak odchrząknął i zaczął mówić:

– Dwóch bodajże jakichś smarkaczy, których Sam-Wiesz-Kto musiał sobie ostatnio przygruchać. Ledwo potrafili rzucać czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, a co dopiero dobrze wycelować. Śledzili nas nieporadnie od wyjścia z Esów i Floresów.

– Właściwie... – wtrącił się Malfoy. – to szli za nami od sklepu Madame Malkin.

Wszystkie oczy skupiły się na ślizgonie, który udawał, że wcale go to nie obchodzi. Stał pod ścianą, z dłońmi w kieszeniach i wzrokiem skupionym na kominku, przez który jeszcze przed chwilą przechodzili.

– Wiesz kto mógłby to być? – zapytał Black z uznaniem w głosie.

Sam Potter był pod wrażeniem. Nie dostrzegł niczego dziwnego podczas ich drogi do księgarni. Obiecał sobie, że inaczej spojrzy na swojego rówieśnika. Najwyraźniej wcześniej nie docenił umiejętności Dracona.

– Nie mogę ich znać, musieli być jakimiś naiwnymi dzieciakami, które usłyszały, że mogą zgarnąć władzę i potęgę. Zachowywali się, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu mieli różdżki w dłoni. Nie sądzę, żeby śmierciożercy mieli zamiar ominąć okazje zabawy z nowymi ofiarami. Pewnie już ich nigdy więcej nie zobaczymy – mówił spokojnie Blondyn, jakby opowiadał jakąś bajkę na dobranoc.

W pokoju zaległa ciążąca cisza. Każdy analizował w swoich myślach przebieg końcówki zakupów, starając się doszukać dodatkowych szczegółów.

– Dość tego – powiedziała pani Weasley. – Porozmawiamy o tym gdy wrócą Albus i Severus.

Black przytaknął, zmieniając od razu mimikę swojej twarzy na tą zwykłą, pogodną.

– Pomoglibyście mi w czymś, dzieciaki? – zwrócił się do hogwartczyków.

– Jasne – odparł Harry, nie doszukując się żadnych oznak protestu.

Jak się okazało, pomoc obejmowała posprzątanie pokoi na górnym piętrze. To niezbyt różniło się od codzienności u Dursley'ów, jednak Potter cieszył się, że przy tak prostych czynnościach może używać różdżki.

Ostatecznie rozdzielili się na trzy grupy - jedną stanowili bliźniacy, drugą Ginny i Hermiona, a ostatnią Brunet z Ronem. Malfoy nie brał udziału w porządkach, ze względu na stan Remusa, który pogarszał się z godziny na godzinę. Syriusz nie zdradził im wiele, jedynie, że jego przyjaciel leży w swoim pokoju.

Tym sposobem dwóch gryfonów po odłożeniu zakupionych rzeczy, znalazło się w jednej z opuszczonych sypialni na czwartym piętrze.

– Obrzydliwe – powiedział Ron, wskazując na pozostawioną łapkę na myszy, w której niewiele zostało ze złapanej zdobyczy.

– Confringo – mruknął Harry, wskazując na to miejsce różdżka.

Blask eksplozji rozświetlił ciemny pokój. Nie znajdowało się w nim wiele rzeczy. Na podłodze leżały poprzewracane meble, przykryte grubą warstwą kurzu. W oknach jak w całym domu, wisiały grube zasłony, odcinające jakiekolwiek przebłyski słonecznego światła. To przypominało Potterowi lata spędzone w komórce pod schodami, przez co po jego plecach przebiegł dreszcz obrzydzenia.

Razem z rudzielcem zabrali się do roboty, dzięki czemu kilkadziesiąt minut pózniej mogli się przenieść do kolejnego pokoju. Czas do obiadu spędzili w towarzystwie kilogramów kurzu i kilku kolejnych martwych stworzeń. Na szczęście z biegiem czasu liczba nieposprzątanych pokoi malała. Dzięki temu, gdy Molly zawołała ich na posiłek, zostało im ostatnie piętro i strych. Od zewnętrznej strony, budynek wcale nie wyglądał na taki wielki. Harry zdziwił się, widząc schody prowadzące na szóste piętro, jednak nie spodziewał się, że do strychu będą je dzielić jeszcze dwie kondygnacje. Magia nadal potrafiła go zaskoczyć.

Po umyciu rąk, poszli do kuchni i zjedli obiad. Atmosfera panująca przy stole była dość napięta. Nawet bliźniacy siedzieli w ciszy, co było dość niespotykane. Wszyscy czekali na wieści, gdyż informacja o dość nieudolnym ataku dotarła już do Dumbledora. Harry nie spodziewał się, że dyrektor przybędzie do Kwatery Głównej w najbliższym czasie, jednak sądził, że przynajmniej powie im co robić. Niewiele mogli, ale chociażby kilka informacji, pozwoliłoby wykreować nowy plan działania.

Potter rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że nie ma w nim Syriusza i Dracona. To pokazało mu, że przez całą sprawę ze śmierciożercami, zapomniał o Lupinie i jego wieczornej przemianie. Domyślał się, że jego były nauczyciel musiał niewyobrażalnie cierpieć. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy można to było porównać do cruciatusa.

Z racji tego, że nie zostało im już tak wiele do posprzątania, to postanowili zrobić sobie "wolne" popołudnie. Harry postanowił je spędzić wraz z Hermioną i Ronem w salonie, gdzie przekartkowywali nowy podręcznik do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

– To jest śmieszne – parsknęła gryfonka, czytając spis treści.

W książce znajdowało się aż pięć rozdziałów dotyczących specyficznych sytuacji, w których można użyć zaklęć wymienionych w kolejnych trzech. Co ciekawe były to tylko inkantacje defensywne i to na poziomie od pierwszej do trzeciej klasy. Żadnych nowych pojęć, nie mówiąc już o braku zaklęć ofensywnych, które były priorytetem w poprzednich latach nauki.

– Myślicie, że to sprawka Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? – spytał rudzielec, leniwie przejeżdżając wzrokiem po tekście.

Harry westchnął przeciągle i rozprostował plecy. Był pewien, że Voldemort nie mieszał się do wyboru nowych pomocy naukowych, pomimo dużej chęci namieszania w Hogwarcie. Potter wierzył, że Czarny Pan miał inne rzeczy na głowie, by przejąć się maltretowaniem piątoklasistów.

– Bardziej stawiałabym na Ministerstwo – odparła Hermiona, zakładając jeden z zagubionych loków za ucho.

Leżała na długiej, szerokiej kanapie, z obiciem w staromodne, kwiatowe wzory. Chłopcy rozsiedli się na dwóch fotelach, które były nieco bliżej rozpalonego kominka. Ogień przyjemnie rozgrzewał ich przemarznięte stopy, bo choć był środek sierpnia, to i tak pogoda za oknem pozostawała wiele do życzenia. Od kilku godzin deszcz bił po zasłoniętych szybach, dzięki czemu irytujący dźwięk był nieco mniej intensywny niż zazwyczaj. Na stoliku obok leżało jeszcze kilka innych podręczników, które nastolatkowie zamierzali przejrzeć, jednak niezwykła forma tego pierwszego, zajęła ich do tego stopnia, że nie odłożyli go przez pół godziny.

– Zobaczymy, kto zostanie nauczycielem. Mam nadzieje, że tendencja "z roku na rok coraz gorzej" się nie utrzyma – powiedziała znów dziewczyna.

– Lupin nie był taki zły – mruknął Harry, przebiegając w pamięci po sylwetkach ich byłych nauczycieli tego przedmiotu.

– Przekaże mu – odparł nowy głos.

Syriusz stał w progu, opierając się o framugę drzwi i przyglądał im się z zaciekawieniem. Worki pod jego oczami zdawały się być dwa razy większe, ale na jego twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech, dzięki czemu nie wyglądał na aż tak zrujnowanego jak było w rzeczywistości.

– Jak się trzyma? – spytała gryfonka, prostując się na kanapie i posyłając starszemu serdeczny uśmiech.

Black podszedł do nich i zajął miejsce obok dziewczyny.

– Jak dotąd całkiem nieźle. Młody Malfoy zrobił kawał dobrej roboty przyrządzając dodatkowo eliksiry wzmacniające i uspokajające. Dzięki temu Remus może sobie pozwolić na więcej niż zazwyczaj – odpowiedział, po czym rozczochrał Hermionie włosy.

Łapa od jakiegoś czasu czuł się odpowiedzialny za młodszych domowników. Nie chodziło już nawet o jego syna chrzestnego, ale o całą pozostałą zgraję, włączając w to Dracona. Chciał stanąć na wysokości zadania i być dla nich podporą, taką jaką zazwyczaj był Lupin.

– Możemy go zobaczyć? – odezwał się jak dotąd cichy rudzielec.

Wzrok wszystkich pozostałych automatycznie znalazł się na chłopaku, który zarumienił się odrobinę. Weasley dobrze wiedział, że jest najsłabszym ogniwem tego łańcucha, przez co czasem nie wiedział do końca jak powinien się zachowywać, ale miał nadzieje, że nie palnął czegoś głupiego.

– Jeżeli chcecie – odpowiedział spokojnie Syriusz. – Nie powinno być to większym problemem.

Harry przytaknął jedynie, odłożył książkę i podniósł się z fotela. Przeciągnął się jeszcze, przez co jego plecy strzeliły. Sam miał ochotę odwiedzić Lunatyka, jednak nie chciał być nietaktowny i dodawać mu stresu w tej całej sytuacji. Jednak skoro jego ojciec chrzestny nie miał nic przeciwko, kim miałby być, odmawiając takiej możliwości.

Zamiast na schody prowadzące na wyższe piętra, udali się do schowanych w jednym z mniejszych pomieszczeń stopni prowadzących do piwnicy. Do tej pory Potter nie miał pojęcia, że budynek obejmuje jeszcze piętra poniżej parteru.

Podziemie nie przypominało stereotypowego modelu zapuszczonego miejsca, gdzie ewentualnie można zrobić pranie lub potraktować je jak składzik na niepotrzebne rzeczy. Zamiast tego na podłogach znajdowała się wykładzina dywanowa, a ściany były równie potężnie obłożone kosztownościami co na górze.

Black skierował ich do jednych z licznej ilości drzwi, znajdującej się w krętym korytarzu. Zdawał się nie przejmować pukaniem, po prostu wszedł do pokoju z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Brunet spodziewał się bałaganu i zniszczonych mebli, które byłyby wynikiem dużego cierpienia, jednak mile się rozczarował. W pomieszczeniu było zadziwiająco przytulnie. Pod jedną ze ścian stało ogromne łóżko, które zajmowało większą część maleńkiej powierzchni, porównywalnej do pokoju Harry'ego na Privet Drive 4. Oprócz łóżka stała tu jeszcze komoda oraz kilka taboretów, a na jednym z nich siedział Draco.

Blondyn również nie wyglądał najlepiej. Może i jego worki pod oczami nie były tak duże jak Syriusza, jednak był wyjątkowo blady i zmizerniały. Siedział wyprostowany przy łóżku, przyglądając się nowo przybyłym gościom.

Hermiona od razu podeszła do materaca, na którym usiadła i wzięła Lupina za dłoń. Sam Remus trzymał się nieźle. Jego twarz nie była wykrzywiona w bólu, jedynie w drobnym dyskomforcie, ale starał się to zamaskować za szerokim uśmiechem. Był przykryty cienkim prześcieradłem prawie pod szyję, a jego siwiejące włosy rozwiane były na białej poduszce.

Malfoy wstał, ustępując miejsca Blackowi, który podziękował mu za przypilnowanie swojego przyjaciela i odesłał go na obiad. Ślizgon rzucił Potterowi długie spojrzenie spod rzęs. Harry nie czuł się przez to źle, wprost przeciwnie. Starał się przekazać byłemu wrogowi, że nie żywi do niego aż tak dużej urazy jak wcześniej.

– Cześć dzieciaki – wychrypiał Remus, poprawiając się odrobinę na posłaniu.

Harry wraz z Ronem zajęli pozostałe taborety, witając się pogodnie. Hermiona zaczęła pogawędkę na temat felernego podręcznika do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, by odrobinę odciągnąć Lunatyka od ponurych myśli dotyczących czekającej go przemiany. Najwyraźniej Lupin był jej za to wdzięczny, gdyż chętnie podłapał tok rozmowy i obiecał spojrzeć na książkę, jak tylko będzie mógł ruszyć się z łóżka.

– Dzięki Draconowi powinno pójść to gładko. Snape nigdy tak bardzo się nie starał – zaśmiał się Remus, wskazując na komodę, gdzie leżało ponad tuzin fiolek z kolorowymi specyfikami.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie są zatrute? – spytał Ron, wywołując tym oburzone prychnięcie Hermiony.

Dziewczyna już szykowała się do wygłoszenia kazania na temat osądzania ludzi z góry, jednak przerwał jej śmiech Huncwotów.

– Tak, Ron, jestem pewien – odpowiedział w końcu Lupin. – Wbrew pozorom Malfoy nie zachowuje się tak samo jak jego owiany sławą ojciec.

Brunet odłączył się na chwilę myślami od rozmowy. Był ciekawy, co skłoniło Fretkę do zmiany stron. Dobrze wiedział, że zdobycie tych informacji nie będzie łatwe, jednak miał nadzieje, że jego ojciec chrzestny podzieli się z nim chociaż wskazówkami. W momencie, gdy za rogiem budynku może na nich czekać śmierciożerca, wolał mieć przy sobie tylko zaufanych ludzi. Jak na razie, Blondyn nie był jednym z nich.

Po czterdziestu minutach drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł obiekt rozmyślań Pottera. Draco nie zwracał uwagi na toczącą się rozmowę. Najzwyczajniej podszedł do komody i zaczął wybierać odpowiednie eliksiry, które Lupin powinien przyjąć w najbliższym czasie.

– Myślę, że już pójdziemy, powinieneś odpoczywać – powiedziała taktownie Hermiona.

– Zobaczymy się za niedługo – dodał Harry, po czym wstał i wyszedł z pokoju za przyjaciółmi.

Nie wrócili z powrotem do salonu, tak jak zamierzali. W połowie drogi natknęli się na Bliźniaków, którzy wyprosili u gryfonów, by pomogli im przetestować nowe produkty, które udało im się stworzyć. Granger odmówiła pośpiesznie, tłumacząc się pomocą Molly, dzięki czemu podczas kolacji jej język wyglądał normalnie, w przeciwieństwie do jej przyjaciół, którzy byli nienaturalnie opuchnięci.

Wieczorem nikt nie miał ochoty pozostać dłużej w kuchni, by porozmawiać lub spędzić razem czas na różnorakich grach. Każdy udał się do swojego pokoju, by zająć się swoimi własnymi sprawami. Harry zgarnął pióro oraz jeden z czystych pergaminów, znajdujących się w jego kufrze. Przez godzinę spisywał wszystkie informacje dotyczące śmierciożerców i Voldemorta, jakie tylko potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Czasami czuł się jakby coś mu umykało, dlatego wolał uporządkować swoje myśli. W tamtym momencie dałby wiele, by mieć swoją własną myślodsiewnie. Przeniósłby do niej większość swoich wspomnień, również to, gdy kładł się spać tego dnia, późną nocą, udając, że nie słyszy krzyków, dobiegających z odległej piwnicy.


	5. Rozdział 4

Kolejne tygodnie na Grimmauld Place 12 ciągnęły się pod znakiem zapytania. Większość domowników była poddenerwowana. Z dnia na dzień było coraz więcej niepokojących wieści o działaniach Voldemorta, który nie próżnował. Z drugiej strony Zakon miał zawiązane ręce, gdyż Dumbledore nie powiedział im klarownie, co powinni zrobić. Z tego względu wieczory spędzali przy czarodziejskim radioodbiorniku, gdzie słuchali coraz to nowszych wieści o atakach, mordach i gwałtach. Hermiona nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego władza wciąż przymyka oko na tego typu rzeczy. Po powrocie Lupina do pełni sił, zaczęła z nim rozmawiać na tematy polityczne, dzięki czemu zaznajomiła się z większością realiów Ministerstwa Magii, jego dekretom i zasadom. Potter przyglądał się temu z małym uśmiechem. Był pewien, że w przyszłości jego przyjaciółka stanie się kimś naprawdę ważnym dla społeczeństwa. 

Harry odwrotnie do wszystkich, starał się być spokojny. Zdawał się odzwierciedlać zachowanie Malfoy'a, który nie odzywał się nie pytany i zgadzał się na wszystko, co zostało mu polecone. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Gryfon nie zdaje sobie sprawy z ogromu sytuacji, jednak to nie była prawda. Czujnie czekał na jakąkolwiek szanse na działanie, analizując wszystko, czego do tej pory się dowiedział. Nauczył się nawet kilku zaklęć tuszujących i kamuflujących, by w razie czego nikt nie mógł rozczytać notatek, które sporządził. 

Pierwszy września zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Hogwartczycy mieli dość zajęte głowy, przez co nie myśleli o kolejnym roku szkolnym. Fred wraz z George'm cały czas tworzyli nowe produkty, które mieli zamiar przetestować na młodszych uczniach. Łączenie jedynych składników z drugimi, umiejętnie wypełniało im myśl. Hermiona była zbyt zakopana w sprawy większej wagi, Ron jedynie oglądał swoje karty czarodziejów, dzieląc je na muzyków, sportowców i naukowców, a potem chodził po domu i opowiadał o każdej postaci temu, kto nie zdołał przed nim uciec. Najwyraźniej był to jego sposób na oczyszczenie myśli ze zmartwień. Draco zamykał się w sypialni, przygotowując nowe eliksiry, a Harry starał się spędzać dużo czasu z Syriuszem. Ginny natomiast wysyłała sowy do znajomych z roku i wałęsała się po domu bez celu, w przerwach na pomoc swojej matce. 

Przez te wszystkie wydarzenia, nikt nie zorientował się, kiedy nastał przeddzień odjazdu Hogwarts Express z peronu dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Nie tylko chłopcy, ale też dziewczęta były w rozsypce. Cała piątka chaotycznie wrzucała swoje ubrania do kufrów, podczas gdy Granger i Malfoy starannie układali każdą najmniejszą rzecz, według swojego własnego systemu. Draco wydawał się być najbardziej opanowany z całej grupy, podczas gdy Hermiona mówiła do siebie cicho pod nosem, by mieć pewność, że wzięła wszystko to, co najważniejsze. 

Po spakowaniu swojego kufra, Harry zszedł na dół do kuchni, by zrobić sobie kubek herbaty. Nie zdziwił go widok Syriusza i Lupina, którzy siedzieli blisko siebie przy stole i cicho rozmawiali. Była to dla nich codzienność. Potter za każdym razem widział, jak dzielą się nawet najmniejszym spostrzeżeniem i myślami. To pokazywało jak bliskimi przyjaciółmi byli i Brunet odrobinę im tego zazdrościł. Oczywiście, miał przy sobie Hermione i Rona, jednak czuł, że to nie było do końca to. Nie potrafił się przed nimi całkowicie otworzyć. Brunetka zdawała się zbyt wszystkim przejmować i Potter nie mógł wytrzymać, kiedy słyszał jak ta mu matkuje. Weasley z drugiej strony nie rozumiał wielu spraw, przez co zazwyczaj rozmawiali o tych błahych jak quidditch i szachy czarodziejów. Gryfon potrzebował czegoś pomiędzy, kogoś inteligentnego, ale też z poczuciem humoru. 

Zignorował Huncwotów, którzy również nie zamierzali nawiązać z nim rozmowy. Podszedł do jednego z kuchennych blatów i sięgnął ręką do szafki po kubek. Cieszył się, że drobne zaklęcia codziennego użytku nie podchodziły pod przestępstwo. Może nie był w nich specjalnie dobry, jednak nawet on potrafił podgrzać wodę. Dzięki temu po chwili mógł wrócić do swojej sypialni, przed wyjściem życząc Lupinowi i Blackowi spokojnej nocy. 

Idąc powoli po stromych schodach, postanowił odrobinę rozejrzeć się po budynku. Co prawda dogłębnie zwiedził wyższe piętra podczas sprzątania, jednak nie miał jeszcze okazji, by sprawdzić co jest niżej. Z pewnym zawahaniem zamiast skierować się na kolejne stopnie, skręcił korytarzem na pierwszym piętrze w lewo. Zewsząd, jakby zza ścian, dobiegały odgłosy cichego mruczenia, przeplatanego z histerycznym śmiechem. Chłopak nie rozumiał, jak Syriusz mógł się tu wychowywać, w otoczeniu tych wszystkich przerażających przedmiotów. 

Większość drzwi, które Potter próbował otworzyć, okazały się zamknięte. Pozostałe za to wydawały mu się uprzątnięte w pośpiechu. Na podłodze często znajdowały się kawałki pergaminu, kawałki materiałów i rozlany atrament. Wszystko to pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, nie zachęcająca do dalszej wędrówki. Dopiero przedostatni pokój pozytywnie go zaskoczył. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różnił się od poprzednich, jednak pod jedną ze ścian, przykryty grubym, zielonym materiałem, leżał stos różnorakich ksiąg. Harry nie należał do osób, które uwielbiałyby literaturę, jednak nigdy by nie przeszedł obok czarnomagicznych podręczników obojętnie. Usiadł pod ścianą, niezbyt przejmując się pobrudzonym ubraniem, i popijając gorący napój, wziął pierwszą książkę ze stosu. 

Po dwudziestej Gryfon przestał liczyć. Większość z nich była zapisana w nieznanym mu alfabecie, jednak dzięki dość rzeczywistym obrazkom, mógł domyślić się, że dotyczyły one różnego rodzaju zakazanych eliksirów, uroków i zaklęć. Oprócz tego, znalazł również kilka dzienników, które pozornie wydawały się być niezwykle zwyczajne. Finalnie Potter postanowił przyjrzeć się bliżej trzem księgom. Pierwsza z nich zawierała informacje na temat czarów używanych podczas walk, zarówno w ofensywie jak i defensywie. Drugą z nich był przewodnik po rzadkich eliksirach i ich składnikach. To nadal nie był jego ulubiony przedmiot, jednak nie chciał w przyszłości zaprzepaścić czegoś, przez swoją niewiedzę, co zdarzyło mu się nie raz w jego dotychczasowym życiu. Po ostatnim spotkaniu z Voldemortem Brunet zaczął dostrzegać, że mógł zapobiec wielu rzeczom, które się wydarzyły, ze śmiercią Cedrica na czele. Z tego właśnie względu trzecia księga przykuła jego uwagę. Na początku wydawał mu się to być zwykły podręcznik do astronomii, podobny do tego, który używali na lekcjach profesor Sinistre. Jednakże po przejrzeniu kilku stron, pod palcami wyczuł aurę zaklęć maskujących. Były zdecydowanie silniejsze od tych, których sam używał, przez co nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że znalazł coś, co może mu kiedyś się przydać. 

Kiedy przekartkował ostatnią książkę i odłożył ją na miejsce, zdjął swoje okulary i przetarł twarz. Zdecydowanie upłynęło więcej czasu, niż mógł zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. W pokoju od początku było ciemno, poprzez nieumyte okna i grube kotary przy ich bokach, jednak z upływającymi minutami zdawało się robić jeszcze mroczniej. Kiedy Harry podniósł się z brudnej podłogi, było już zdecydowanie po północy. Dom wydawał się być dziwnie cichy. Nawet z pokoju bliźniaków nie było słychać żadnych podejrzanych dźwięków. 

Dopiero gdy znalazł się na piętrze ze swoją sypialnią, ten niepokojący letarg przerwał kaszel, dobiegający zza drzwi od sypialni Dracona. Od pewnego czasu nastolatek zdawał się być słabszy, choć starał się tego nie pokazywać. Jego cera stała się jeszcze bledsza, pomimo, że wcześniej wydawało się być to niemożliwe, usta przybrały siny, niezdrowy kolor, a sam Malfoy był przez większość czasu nieobecny. Potter miał nadzieje, że jego dziwne zachowanie nie zwiastuje kolejnych kłopotów. Zdecydowanie Gryfon nie był na nie w tym momencie gotowy. 

Zignorował swoje myśli i wszedł do sypialni. Dopakował wybrane przez siebie książki do kufra, po czym przebrał się w piżamę i przysiadł przy oknie. Podczas nocy, wszystkie problemy zdawały się przytłaczać go od środka, jakby w jego sercu powstała powiększająca się dziura, wchłaniająca wszystkie pozytywne rzeczy. Przypominało to spotkanie z dementorami sprzed dwóch lat. Gryfon definitywnie nie chciał do tego powracać, nawet myślami. 

Powłóczył nogami prosto do łóżka, odkładając wcześniej okulary na mały stolik. Powrót do Hogwartu jeszcze nigdy nie napawał go niepokojem. Miał przeczucie, że w ciągu tego roku wiele się zmieni, nie koniecznie na lepsze. Z tymi myślami powoli zapadał w sen, dając sobie kilka godzin odpoczynku przed czekającą go podróżą do domu. 

 

Poranek był przepełniony krzykami Weasleyów, rozhisteryzowaną Hermioną i zganionymi Huncwotami. Wszyscy byli poddenerwowani, co dało się łatwo wyczuć. Większość Hogwartczyków biegała z góry na dół po schodach, zbierając ostatnie, zapomniane rzeczy. Najbardziej zagubiona wydawała się być Ginny, która mruczała do siebie coś pod nosem, składając niezliczoną ilość rozciągniętych swetrów, które miała zamiar jeszcze spakować. Hermiona przyglądała się temu z satysfakcją, wypominając jej, że poprzedniego dnia przypominała jej o spakowaniu ich. Ron zadawał się jeszcze nie kojarzyć, która to lewa, a która prawa. Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie dla niego, by zrobić coś poprawnie, dlatego poprosił swoją przyjaciółkę o pomoc przy dopakowaniu ostatnich ksiąg, na co ta przystała z uśmiechem. Harry zniósł swój kufer ze spokojem, nie spiesząc się. Ustawił go w korytarzu, zaraz obok tego należącego do Ślizgona, który najprawdopodobniej wstał o szóstej, by wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z jego planem. 

Potter wszedł do kuchni, w której Molly kręciła się przygotowując kolejne porcje jedzenia. Przy stole siedzieli roześmiani bliźniacy, Pan Weasley, Syriusz oraz Malfoy. Strategicznie Brunet zajął miejsce koło swojego ojca chrzestnego i od razu nałożył sobie na talerz dwa naleśniki. Łapa zaczął rozmowę na temat ich przedmiotów szkolnych, opowiadając przy tym anegdoty z jego nastoletniego życia. Fred i George słuchali tego z uśmiechem, przytakując na rzeczy, których również doświadczyli. Harry zastanawiał się, kto przejmie rolę uprzykrzania długowieczności Irytkowi, gdy ta dwójka opuści szkołę. Myślenie o przyszłości wprawiało go w dziwny stan, dlatego zaniechał tego. Zamiast tego poświęcił się i wysłuchał rozżalonego Rona, któremu w końcu udało się zejść na śniadanie. Rudzielec nie mógł uwierzyć, że wakacje minęły tak szybko. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty wracać do nauki, szczególnie na lekcje eliksirów oraz historii magii. 

Dokładnie o godzinie dziesiątej trzydzieści, po ówczesnym sprzątnięciu po posiłku oraz finalnemu spakowaniu się, rodzina Weasley'ów, dwaj Huncwoci oraz Draco, Harry i Hermiona, dzięki teleportacji znaleźli się w pobliżu King's Cross. Przeszli zręcznie pomiędzy mugolami, którzy spoglądali na nich nieco zdziwieni. Szczególnie, gdy Pan Weasley przystawał co kilka chwil, by przyjrzeć się sklepowym wystawom. Z drugiej strony był też Syriusz, który szedł przy nodze Pottera, machając radośnie ogonem. Lupin przewrócił na to kilka razy oczami, jednak nie powiedział ani słowa. 

Jakkolwiek by nie wyglądali, w końcu udało im się dotrzeć na odpowiedni peron. Po kolei przechodzili przez przejście, zostawiając za sobą Huncwotów i Państwo Weasley. 

Przy pociągu jak zwykle kręciło się mnóstwo osób. Ginny od razu zostawiła ich z tyłu, biegnąc w stronę swoich koleżanek, a Fred i George zajęli się wsadzaniem kufrów do odpowiedniego przedziału. Potter spojrzał na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół, którzy mieli spędzić tą podróż razem z innymi prefektami, co skazywało go na samotność. W pewnym momencie został na peronie jedynie z Malfoy'em, który nie zdawał się tym przejmować. Atmosfera stawała się coraz cięższa z każdą sekundą. Bliznowaty zauważył, że większość pozostałych uczniów przygląda im się z wypisaną odrazą na twarzach. Nie spodziewał się ciepłego powitania, jednak też nie sądził, że wszyscy będą tak zaślepieni. 

Nagle ktoś zaczął nawoływać Draco. Gryfon odwrócił się i dostrzegł brązowowłosą dziewczynę w ślizgońskich szatach. Pansy zbliżała się do nich z każdym krokiem, jednak czym bliżej się znajdowała, tym bardziej uśmiech na jej twarzy zdawał się znikać. Jej wzrok spoczął na Harry'm, który stał obok, nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Nie rozmyślał zbyt wiele o Draconie i o tym, jak chłopak poradzi sobie w nowym roku szkolnym. Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Blondyn porzucił wszystko co do tej pory miał, na czele z przyjaciółmi. Brunet rozejrzał się po stacji, widząc więcej osób z zielonymi elementami przy stroju. Każdy ślizgon zdawał się przyglądać Malfoy'owi, który nadal był wpatrzony w podłogę. Harry miał ochotę zniknąć. Czuł się jak podczas drugiego roku, w starciu z bazyliszkiem, gdy każdy ruch mógł zaważyć o jego życiu.

Pansy przystanęła obok nich, będąc dwa korki od Blondyna. Najwyraźniej dla niej ta sytuacja również nie była komfortowa, gdyż przebiegła nerwowo palcami przez swoje włosy. Rzuciła jeszcze pogardliwe spojrzenie Gryfonowi, po czym powiedziała piskliwym głosem: 

– To nic nie zmienia Draco, przecież wiesz.

Ślizgon podniósł swój wzrok na dziewczynę, wybudzając się z letargu. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, dopiero w tym momencie zdając sobie sprawę co się dzieje. Bez słowa zignorował Parkinson, po czym złapał Pottera za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę pociągu. Harry nadal będąc w szoku, posłusznie szedł za starszym chłopakiem. Nie sprzeciwił się nawet gdy Blondyn wybrał jeden z pustych przedziałów, wepchnął go do niego i zasłonił szybko zasłony. 

Pomimo tego, że miał ochotę zadać milion pytań Draconowi, Gryfon wsadził oba kufry na półkę nad siedzeniami, po czym zajął miejsce przy oknie, udając, że ta sytuacja w ogóle nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. Nie rozumiał motywacji, jaką kierował się jego rówieśnik, przez co ciekawość zżerała go od środka. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie jest pierwszą osobą, do której Ślizgon by się zwrócił. 

Malfoy stał przez chwilę przy zasłoniętych drzwiach, po czym westchnął przeciągle i usiadł na przeciwko Harry'ego. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się Brunetowi, szczególnie, że sam do końca nie rozumiał swojego zachowania. W ciszy podniósł się znów i stanął na palcach, by dosięgnąć do swojej torby. Wyciągnął z niej gruby podręczników do eliksirów, którego używali uczniowie siódmego roku, po czym ponownie rozłożył się na siedzeniu i pogrążył w lekturze.

Potter nie potrafił przestać mu się przyglądać. Coś w postawie Blondyna niezwykle go ciekawiło. Chłopak nie był spięty jak zazwyczaj, jego blondy włosy opadały mu na szczupłą twarz, a usta były jeszcze bardziej sine niż poprzedniego dnia. Zdawał się znów zaszyć w swoim własnym świecie, jednak Gryfon był pewien, że Ślizgon zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten mu się przygląda. Nie skomentował tego jednak, nadal uważnie śledząc tekst wzrokiem.

Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami, po czym ułożył nogi na kolejnych dwóch siedzeniach i podłożył ręce pod głowę. Nie spał za dobrze tej nocy, dlatego miał zamiar to nadrobić. Malfoy nie zdawał się być dobrym kompanem do wspólnej podróży, a co dopiero do rozmów. Brunet westchnął jeszcze i odłożył okulary na mały stolik przy oknie. Miarowy stukot pociągu w pewien sposób ukoił go do snu. 

Tymczasem Dracon odczekał kilka minut, by oddech Gryfona stał się równomierny. Nie miał ochoty wyjaśniać wszystkiego Złotemu Chłopcu, którego jedynie obecność wpływała na Ślizgona silnym bólem głowy. Niemniej jednak był mu wdzięczny, że przy pierwszej okazji nie rzucił na niego kilku klątw, czego mógł się spodziewać jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. 

Po upewnieniu się, że Potter na pewno śpi, Malfoy zamknął książkę, po czym po raz kolejny sięgnął do swojego kufra. Irytował go wciąż niski wzrost, przez który musiał wyglądać jak dziecko starające się zdobyć ciastka ze słoika na górnej szafce. Dodatkowo przez zbyt dużą przerwę pomiędzy dawkami eliksirów wzmacniających, kręciło mu się w głowie, a strach, który potrafił sparaliżować jego ciało, powoli rozpływał się po jego świadomości. Drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnął dwie malutkie fiolki, zapakowane w srebrny woreczek. 

Nastolatek zamknął torbę i usiadł z powrotem na miejscu. Rozwiązał powoli sznurek, uspokajając swój przyspieszony oddech. Oba flakoniki nie były większe od jego wskazującego palca. W pierwszym z nich znajdowała się substancja przypominająca smołę. Była obrzydliwie gęsta, z błyszczącymi się drobinkami srebra. W drugiej płyn był jasnoniebieski, jak morze o poranku, które Ślizgon nie raz widział we Francji. 

Zręcznym ruchem otworzył oba naczynia i po kolei wypił z nich eliksiry. Był przyzwyczajony do gorzkiego smaku, który po tych kilku miesiącach zaczynał lubić. Uwielbiał to, że po kilku sekundach jego klatka piersiowa otwierała się, dzięki czemu mógł spokojnie oddychać, a mrowienie w palcach powoli ustawało. Dał sobie kilka sekund na dojście do siebie, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni. Wsadził puste flakoniki do srebrnego worka, który rzucił na siedzenie obok. Skierował koniec różdżki na przedmiot.

– Bombarda – wyszeptał, przez co zaklęcie rozbrzmiało z mniejszą siłą, jednak nadal wystarczającą, żeby pozbyć się wszystkich dowodów. 

W końcu mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Schował lekko nadłamaną różdżkę do kieszeni, po czym wrócił do czytania przerwanej lektury. Nadal miał nadzieje, na znalezienie lepszych mikstur, niż do tej pory używał. Po opuszczeniu Malfoy Manor nie miał zbyt dużej biblioteki, z której mógł czerpać, jednak miał nadzieje, że po powrocie do Hogwartu, znajdzie coś ciekawego w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. 

Większość podróży minęła im w spokoju. Potter cały czas spał, podczas gdy Ślizgon starał się zapamiętać skomplikowane przepisy na wybrane eliksiry, które mógłby w przyszłości wypróbować. Ich pozorną sielankę przerwała Pani z wózkiem, otwierając ich zasłonięte drzwi i pytając, czy czegoś nie potrzebują. 

Harry na dźwięk otwierającego się przedziału momentalnie się wybudził i usiadł. Sen powoli odpływał z jego oczu, dzięki czemu mógł mniej więcej zorientować się w sytuacji. W tym czasie kobieta zwróciła się do Dracona:

– To co zwykle, panie Malfoy? – spytała, uśmiechając się serdecznie, co nie zostało odwzajemnione. 

Blondyn jedynie kiwnął głową i wyciągnął kilka monet z kieszeni szaty. Wymienił je na podłużną tabliczkę belgijskiej, białek czekolady, nie zważając na zaciekawione spojrzenia, które rzucał mu Harry z naprzeciwka. 

– A dla pana, panie Potter? – zwróciła się do drugiego nastolatka, skutecznie ukrywając szok, wywołany widokiem Gryfona i Ślizgona w jednym przedziale. 

Brunet pokręcił głową, po czym przeczesał swoje włosy. Myślał, by znów się położyć i zdrzemnąć, jednak zaraz po Pani z wózkiem, w drzwiach pojawił się Fred z Georgem. Zazwyczaj Harry uwielbiał z nimi spędzać czas, jednak tym razem miał ochotę się rozpłakać na ich widok. Naprawdę liczył jeszcze na kilkadziesiąt minut błogiego snu.

George usiadł obok Dracona, uśmiechając się do niego w ten specyficzny sposób, czego znowu, Blondyn nie odwzajemnił.

– Cały pociąg już o was mówi – zaczął Fred, opierając się o zamknięte drzwi. 

– Będziecie największą sensacją tego miesiąca, szczególnie ty Draco – dopowiedział drugi bliźniak, czekając na jakąś reakcje ze strony nastolatków, która nigdy nie nadeszła. 

Malfoy wrócił do przeglądania podręcznika, za to Harry przymknął oczy, licząc, że tym sposobem pozbędą się towarzystwa bliźniaków w jak najszybszym tempie. Najwyraźniej Weasleyowie zrozumieli aluzje, dzięki czemu kazali im uważać na ich "skalaną reputacje" po czym teleportowali się z powrotem do swojego przedziału. Niestety nie mogli długo cieszyć się ciszą i spokojem. Drzwi przedziału otworzyły się po raz kolejny. Zirytowany Potter otworzył oczy, w myślach przygotowując już serie niepochlebnych epitetów, które chciałby użyć pod adresem owej osoby, jednak zaniemówił, gdy tylko zobaczył kto stał w drzwiach. 

Była to dziewczyna o długich, platynowych włosach, jaśniejszych nawet niż te Dracona. Przez duże, szare oczy, w których czaiła się pustka, wyglądała jakby nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że znajduje się w rzeczywistym świecie. Jej skóra była nienaturalnie blada, co podkreślały jej fikuśne ubrania. Każda część stroju była w innym kolorze, zaczynając od purpurowej koszuli, a kończąc na tęczowych rajstopach i niebieskiej spódnicy, przy której wisiała fioletowa torba, zawieszona na jej ramieniu. Dodatkowo dwa naszyjniki zrobione z kłów jakiegoś zwierzęcia oraz kilka bransoletek na obu nadgarstkach sprawiało, że wyglądała niemal jak z bajki. Potterowi przypominała Trytona, których społeczność miał nieprzyjemność poznać w poprzednim roku szkolnym. Wolał nie mówić tego na głos.

– Draco Malfoy – powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem, spoglądając prosto w jego oczy. – Wyglądasz lepiej niż poprzednim razem. 

Blondyn zmierzył ją oceniającym wzrokiem od stóp do głowy, po czym uśmiechnął się kpiąco. 

– Gorzej mogłoby już tylko być dwa metry pod ziemią – odparł wolno, przebiegając palcami po kartce książki, która dalej leżała spokojnie na jego kolanach. – Co z Xenophiliusem? 

Nastolatka sięgnęła do torby, z której wyciągnęła zwiniętą, dziwną gazetę z karykaturą jakiegoś zwierzęcia na okładce. 

– Dobrze. Wrócił do wydawania "Żonglera", zostawię ci egzemplarz. – Położyła papier na jednym z siedzeń, uśmiechnęła się, po czym zwróciła się do Gryfona. – Miło widzieć cie żywego, Harry Potterze. 

Z tymi słowami opuściła ich przedział, zostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanie i niepokój. Brunet dalej nie potrafił zrozumieć co się stało, podczas gdy Ślizgon najzwyczajniej wrócił do lektury.

– Znasz ją? – palnął Bliznowaty, od razu zdając sobie sprawę jak głupio to zabrzmiało. 

– Bystry jesteś – odpowiedział Dracon, rzucając mu drwiące spojrzenie, jednak po chwili zreflektował się. – Luna Lovegood, krukonka, czwarty rok.

Złoty Chłopiec przytaknął, nie przyzwyczajony do dziwnego zachowania swojego rówieśnika. Wiedział, że był beznadziejnym aktorem starając się ukryć ciekawość, jednak nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Malfoy wydawał mu się zagadką, której nawet Hermiona nie mogłaby rozwiązać. To sprawiało, że był kuszący. W zły sposób. Harry chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach Draco poznał tą dziwną dziewczynę i co stało za słowami "wyglądasz lepiej". 

Zamiast szukać fałszywych odpowiedzi, sięgnął po gazetę, którą przyniosła Krukonka. Tytuł "Żongler" okazał się być jedyną rzeczą, którą Harry potrafił zrozumieć z tego co przeczytał. Nazwy stworzeń, takie jak chrapak krętorogi czy ględatek niepospolity nic mu nie mówiły i to nie przez to, że nie przykładał się do Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Był w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach pewny, że każde słowo w piśmie znalazło się tam przez działanie bardzo silnych eliksirów przeciwbólowych, które działały na niektórych czarodziejów jak mugolskie narkotyki. 

Bez zbędnego słowa odrzucił gazetę na stronę Malfoya, który zdążył zamknąć książkę i przymknąć oczy, po czym oparł się plecami o siedzenie i wyjrzał przez okno. Na dworze było już ciemno, co tylko oznaczało, że za niedługo dotrą do Hogsmeade. Z jednej strony Potter nie mógł się doczekać, by wreszcie być w Hogwarcie, jednak z drugiej, nie miał ochoty mierzyć się ze wszystkimi oceniającymi spojrzeniami. Szczególnie tymi skierowanymi od pozostałych gryfonów.

Reszta podróży minęła im we względnym spokoju. Oprócz Dracona, który cały czas wystukiwał jedną melodie palcami na okładce książki oraz Harry'ego, który miał tego serdecznie dość. Po raz kolejny w ciągu tego miesiąca odczuł jak silny przypływ nienawiści przemyka po jego ciele, kończąc swoją drogę w jego prawej dłoni. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, omijając wzrokiem Malfoya, który z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz bledszy. 

Gdy tylko pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji, Ślizgon poderwał się z miejsca i wybiegł czym prędzej z przedziału, nie zaszczycając Bruneta nawet spojrzeniem. Potter wzruszył ramionami i poszedł na poszukiwanie swoich przyjaciół. 

Powietrze na zewnątrz było ciężkie i przytłaczające, ale również boleśnie znajome, dzięki czemu Potter uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Pomimo ciemnej pary, która dostawała się do jego płuc, pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Przeszedł kilka kroków w stronę ścieżki prowadzącej do zamku. Starał się dopatrzyć kogoś w tłumie. Gdzieś z boku mignęła mu blond włosa krukonka, a także Malfoy, który szedł za Blaisem Zabinim.

– Harry! – krzyknęła Ginny, stojąca parę metrów dalej.

Dziewczyna machnęła na niego ręką, by dołączył do niej i Deana Thomasa oraz Seamusa Finnigana. Bliznowaty skinął głową i podszedł do nich szybkim krokiem. Gdy tylko znalazł się bliżej, Seamus prychnął i powiedział coś do siebie pod nosem. Harry od razu wyczuł jego negatywne zachowanie, dlatego stanął przy Weasleyównie, która bez skrępowania trzymała za rękę ciemnoskórego Gryfona. Potter kiwnął głową w formie przywitania.

– Jak podróż? – spytała dziewczyna, gdy szli powoli w stronę powozów. 

– Podobno spędziłeś ją z Malfoyem – syknął Finnigan, nie ukrywając swojego oburzenia. 

Brunet zmarszczył brwi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że poprzez propagandę Ministerstwa, niektórzy uczniowie nie będą patrzyć na niego przychylnie, ale nie spodziewał się tego po swoim, jakby nie patrzeć, współlokatorze. 

– Daj spokój – mruknął Dean, przyspieszając kroku. 

Złoty Chłopiec nie odezwał się, chociaż miał ogromną ochotę wykrzyczeć Seamusowi co myślał o jego zachowaniu. Szczególnie, że nawet nie zamienił z Draconem dwóch zdań podczas kilku godzin jazdy. To, że go tolerował, wcale nie oznaczało, że nagle pałał do niego nie wiadomo jakim uczuciem. 

Zaciskając pięści niezwykle mocno, Harry poszedł w ślad za przyjaciółmi do jednego z podstawionych powozów. Do tej pory Brunet nie przywiązywał do nich uwagi. Od trzech lat niezmiennie woziły jego i innych uczniów pod bramy Hogwartu, nie wzbudzając w nikim ciekawości. Jednakże w tym roku coś się zmieniło. Zamiast iluzji samoistnie jeżdżących pojazdów, tym razem rzeczywiście jakieś stworzenie napędzało koła. Gryfon nie potrafił zdefiniować jak ów zwierze wyglądało. Ciało przypominało bezwłosego konia, jednak z grzbietu wyrastała para skrzydeł, przypominające te nietoperza. Spod czarnej skóry wystawały kości, a oczy były pozbawione źrenic. 

Potter przeszedł koło jednego ostrożnie. Nie zauważył, żeby inni uczniowie zdawali sobie sprawę z obecności dziwnych stworzeń. Z tego względu starał się zachowywać normalnie, jakby ich tam nie było. Wsiadł do pojazdu zaraz za Ginny i przełknął ślinę. 

Atmosfera między gryfonami była gorsza niż ta pomiędzy Harry'm a Draco w przedziale pociągu. Brunet nie wiedział jak się zachować, przez co spoglądał jedynie na zbliżający się Hogwart, ignorując natrętny wzrok Finnigana. Zamek nocą wyglądał wyjątkowo nadzwyczajnie. Księżyc lekko oświetlał wierzę astronomiczną, tworząc wokół niej niewielką aureolę, co tylko dodawało magii całemu krajobrazowi. 

W momencie, gdy Bliznowaty mógł opuścić wóz, odetchnął z ulgą. Przeprosił Ginny i już samemu ruszył dalej do zamku. Nie wiadomo skąd, nagle Hermiona wraz z Ronem znaleźli się przy jego boku, opowiadając o wszystkich sprawach związanych z byciem prefektem. Harry'ego to naprawdę średnio interesowało, jednak nie chciał robić przykrości swoim przyjaciołom, dlatego słuchał uważnie. To też pozwoliło mu na chwilę wytchnienia od poważniejszych myśli. Nie spodziewał się, że marudzenie Rona może kiedyś stać się tak relaksujące. 

W trójkę przeszli przez korytarze prowadzę do Wielkiej Sali, w której powoli gromadzili się uczniowie. Nie towarzyszył temu jednak wesoły gwar, który zazwyczaj rozciągał się po całym pomieszczeniu. Większość nastolatków była cicha i wycofana, jakby nie wiedząca czego się do końca spodziewać. Trójka gryfonów zajęła swoje miejsca w połowie stołu, na przeciwko Nevilla i Colina Creevey'a. 

Nauczyciele również siedzieli już przy swoim stole, pomijając McGonagall i Dumbledore'a. Harry uśmiechnął się do Hagrida, który spoglądał w jego stronę, po czym przesunął wzrokiem po pozostałych osobach. Snape siedział zachmurzony ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, od czasu do czasu zezując na stolik Slytherinu. Potter również tam przeniósł swój wzrok, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że nie ma przy nim ani Malfoy'a, ani Zabiniego. Zamiast się tym przejmować, wrócił do skanowania nauczycieli. Było kilka nowych twarzy, w tym jedna, którą Brunet już wcześniej widział, jednak nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć skąd. 

– To Dolores Umbridge – powiedziała Hermiona, jakby czytając w jego myślach. – Jest podsekretarzem Ministra. 

W tym momencie Bliznowaty przypomniał sobie skąd ją zna. 

– Była na moim przesłuchaniu – mruknął nerwowo, starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo go to zaniepokoiło. 

Ron krążył wzrokiem od Hermiony do Harry'ego i z powrotem. Nie bardzo rozumiał co się dzieje, jednak nie chciał też pytać, by nie wyjść na głupszego niż jest. Granger widząc to przewróciła oczami i klepnęła go w ramię. 

– Ministerstwo chce kontrolować Hogwart i na ten moment, nie możemy z tym nic zrobić. 

Rudzielec mruknął coś posępnie pod nosem i odwrócił wzrok ku drzwiom wejściowym, przez które właśnie przeszła McGonagall wraz z tłumem pierwszoroczniaków. Tuż przed nimi do sali wszedł Dumbledore, pozdrawiając wszystkich obecnych.

Ceremonia przydziału przebiegła szybko i sprawnie. Nikomu nie chciało się jej przeciągać, nawet samej Tiarze, która smętnie zaśpiewała swoją piosenkę dodając coś o "różowej korupcji", co profesor Sprout próbowała zatuszować kaszlem. Bruneta zdziwiła też nieco ilość nowych ślizgonów na roku, którzy stanowili ponad połowę nowych uczniów, co nie zdarzyło się w przeciągu jego pobytu w szkole. 

Po rozpoczęciu uczty, dyrektor wystąpił ze swojego miejsca, by przedstawić nowych pracowników, w tym Dolores Umbridge, która miała zostać nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Kobieta uśmiechała się w stronę nastolatków nieszczerze. W jej spojrzeniu było coś, co przypominało Hermionie popleczników Voldemorta. Gryfonka nie wyobrażała sobie lekcji z jej udziałem, a przetrwała nawet te z profesor Trelawney. 

Reszta posiłku przebiegła w mniej więcej stabilnej atmosferze. Żaden z uczniów nie śmiał poruszyć tematu ostatnich ataków czy niespodziewanej nauczycielki. Wszyscy siedzieli, rozmawiając o błahych sprawach, dzięki czemu Ron był w centrum zainteresowania. 

Gdy oficjalnie uczta dobiegła końca, Harry ruszył przodem, zostawiając za sobą przyjaciół, którzy mieli wskazać drogę pierwszorocznym. Nie uśmiechało mu się zabawianie jedenastolatków swoją osobą, dlatego nawet nie pomyślał, żeby z nimi zostać. Wolał rozpakować niektóre swoje rzeczy oraz się wykąpać, zanim większość jego współlokatorów dotrze do pokoju. 

Szybko przemierzył drogę do schodów, ignorując wołające go obrazy, które również nie były do niego przyjaźnie nastawione. Zamiast tego skupił się na ruszających się stopniach, starając się wykalkulować najkrótszą drogę na siódme piętro. Nie wszystko jednak poszło po jego myśli, dlatego gdy przekroczył próg dormitorium, wcześniej podając tegoroczne hasło "Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Grubej Damie, kilkoro uczniów z siódmego, szóstego i piątego roku, kręciło się po Pokoju Wspólnym. 

Przywitał się z Lee Jordanem, który siedział wraz z bliźniakami przy kominku, a także zamienił parę zdań z Angeliną Johnson. Starsza dziewczyna zawsze potrafiła w pewien sposób oderwać go od rzeczywistości, pomimo, że nie rozmawiali często. Oprócz tego, reszta zdawała się ignorować jego obecność, co z łatwością odwzajemnił. Wszedł po schodach, kierując się prosto do pokoi na lewo, wśród których znajdowała się jego sypialnia. 

W środku nic się nie zmieniło. Pośrodku nadal znajdował się piec, a wokół niego pięć łóżek, które zdobiły bordowe narzuty z godłem Gryffindoru. Bliznowaty podszedł do swojego posłania, zrzucając z siebie pierwszą wierzchnie szaty. W pomieszczeniu i tak było wystarczająco ciepło, a dodatkowy materiał nie pomagał przy rozpakowaniu się. Na szczęście nie miał zbyt wielu rzeczy, dzięki czemu poszło mu to w miarę sprawnie. W międzyczasie dołączył do niego Ron oraz Neaville, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, woleli rozłożyć się na łóżkach i zjeść słodycze, które zapakowała Longbottomowi babcia. 

Złoty Chłopiec w końcu dotarł do dna kufra, na którym leżały znalezione wcześniej książki oraz notatki, które sporządził w domu Syriusza. Ostrożnie, tak by jego przyjaciele nie zauważyli, przeniósł wszystko do szuflady szafki nocnej, którą zabezpieczył prostym zaklęciem. Nie mógł pozwolić, by któryś z gryfonów je zobaczył, dlatego postanowił dodać silniejsze później. Po tym, wziął rzeczy na przebranie i poszedł pod szybki prysznic. 

Zamiast zostawać do późna z pozostałymi domownikami, położył się do swojego łóżka, naciągając baldachim, automatycznie odcinając się od jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Nie chciał myśleć o nowej nauczycielce, dziwnym zniknięciu Dracona i Voldemorcie. Harry marzył, by chociaż raz położyć się do łóżka, nie musząc martwić się o kolejny dzień. Niestety, czasem marzenia się nie spełniają.


	6. Rozdział 5

Hogwart wyglądał wyjątkowo pięknie, podczas ostatniej tygodnia lata. Leniwie wschodzące coraz wyżej słońce, odbijało się w ciemnej tafli jeziora, które przyciągało uczniów, by to właśnie przy nim spędzać przerwy pomiędzy zajęciami lub popołudniami odrabiać lekcje.

Pomiędzy żółknącymi liśćmi drzew, Harry również znalazł dla siebie miejsce, będąc przy tym w odpowiedniej odległości, by na chwile odpocząć, od ciągłego uczucia ciekawskich i zawiedzionych spojrzeń na jego plecach. Pierwsze kilkanaście dni z powrotem w szkole było cięższe, niż Potter się spodziewał, że będą. Dość spora grupa gryfonów przestała przychylnie na niego patrzeć, nie mówiąc już o reszcie hogwartczyków. Podczas gdy puchoni nawet nie patrzyli w jego kierunku, krukoni starali się pozostać bezstronni, jednak podejrzliwi, a ślizgoni zdawali się być wyjątkowo zadowoleni z całej sytuacji. Brunet nie raz, nie dwa, dostrzegał kątem oka, jak Crabe z Goylem chichotali, pokazując sobie palcami wybrane fragmenty kolejnego przekłamanego artykułu w "Proroku Codziennym". Potter nie miał zamiaru nikomu udowadniać swojej racji, co nie znaczy, że bycie nazywanym kłamcą i zdrajcą, nie robiło na nim wrażenia.

Z tego względu wolał unikać towarzystwa zbędnych osób. Zazwyczaj spędzał swój czas wraz z Hermioną i Ronem lub bliźniakami, jednak coraz częściej wolał zaszywać się gdzieś sam. Jego przyjaciele najwyraźniej nie chcieli na niego naciskać, gdyż po pierwszym tygodniu, przestali pytać, gdzie Potter ma zamiar iść. Gryfon czuł się z tym lepiej, czasami on sam do końca nie wiedział, gdzie tak naprawdę wyląduje. Czasami była to jedna z opuszczonych klas, gdzie odrabiał zadania lub czytał książki, kiedy biblioteka była zbyt zatłoczona. Innym razem zabierał swoje rzeczy i szukał pierwszego pustego korytarza, gdzie mógł w spokoju usiąść i pomysleć. Jednakże w dni takie jak ten, słoneczne i przepełnione lekkim, letnim wiatrem, który zdawał się rozwiewać myśli o standardowej, deszczowej pogodzie; Harry najczęściej przesiadywał przy wodzie, oparty o jedno z wielu drzew zakazanego lasu. Uczniowie stronili od wchodzenia w jego granice, przestraszeni wieloma opowieściami, które usłyszeli od absolwentów lub starszego rodzeństwa. Brunet natomiast dobrze wiedział, że ma zdecydowanie kogoś, kogo powinien się bać bardziej.

Wydarzenia z poprzedniego roku szkolnego, nadal nie dawały mu spokojnie spać w nocy. Każdego wieczora kładł się spać do łóżka, nakładając na siebie niewidzialną otoczkę strachu, który towarzyszył mu przy zasypianiu. Niejednokrotnie śnił o tym, co się stało na cmentarzu, przez co odgrywał to w swojej głowie w ciągu dnia. Starał się nie myśleć o martwym spojrzeniu Cedrica, jednak czasami nie potrafił. To przerażało go jeszcze bardziej. Ta lekkość w wymierzaniu śmierci przez Voldemorta, który nawet nie zawahał się, przed wydaniem rozkazu. Dotyczyło się to również jego podwładnych. Najlepiej wyszkolone maszyny do zabijania, nie posiadające sumienia czy jakiejkolwiek szlachetności.

Ciarki na plecach przeszły Bliznowatego, który po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu pozwolił sobie na odpłyniecie myślami, zamiast skupiać się na pisaniu eseju na eliksiry. Od pewnego czasu czuł się wyjątkowo słaby, dlatego obraz Toma Riddle'a potrafił doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Dodatkowo zmiana nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią również, nie napawała go optymizmem. Co prawda przez większą część czasu starał się nie reagować na coraz to dziwniejsze zagadnienia i metody prowadzenia lekcji przez Dolores Umbridge, która nie robiła nic, poza czytaniem coraz to nudniejszych paragrafów z kilkusetstronicowego podręcznika, wydanego dekady wcześniej.

Niemniej jednak, Gryfon musiał odrzucić wszystkie swoje troski na bok i skupić się na rzeczywistości. Pomimo, że było już dawno po obiedzie, na chłopaka czekały jeszcze zajęcia z Historii Magii oraz pierwszy w tym roku szkolnym trening quidditcha, który połączony był z naborem nowych członków do drużyny. Angelina już dwa tygodnie wcześniej dała mu do zrozumienia, że liczy na pełną gotowość zawodników w nadchodzącym sezonie i Harry obawiał się, że może być surowszym kapitanem niż Oliver Wood. Jednak był jej za to wdzięczny. Wiedział, że za niedługo pomiędzy lekcjami, zadaniami, nauką oraz quidditchem, nie będzie miał czasu na wyciąganie przeszłości na wierzch.

Po paru głębokich oddechach, Harry wrócił do wypisywania kolejnych właściwości składników eliksiru Bulgeye, który mieli przygotowywać na zajęciach. Profesor Snape z roku na rok stawał się coraz bardziej wymagający. Ron sądził, że w ten sposób rozładowywał poddenerwowanie związane z ruchami Voldemorta, jednak Brunet myślał, że jest w tym coś głębszego. Subtelna zmiana nauczanych receptur na nieco bardziej czarnomagiczne, nie uszła uwadze niektórych uczniów. Hermiona coraz ciaśniej zaciskała pięści, zapisując skomplikowane formuły, starając się nadążyć za profesorem. Harry natomiast, zezował kątem oka na Malfoy'a, który z dnia na dzień wydawał się coraz bledszy i słabszy. Brunet nie raz miał ochotę napisać do Syriusza z pytaniem o Ślizgona lub udać się do gabinetu Dumbledora, jednak wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej żaden z nich nie udzieliłby mu żadnych informacji.

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, gdy Gryfon zaczął zbierać wszystkie swoje przybory. Miał zaledwie pół godziny, by dotrzeć do klasy profesora Binnsa i chociaż z pewnością duch nie zauważyłby jego drobnego spóźnienia, Harry wolał nie przykuwać do siebie jeszcze większej uwagi. Z tego względu szybko schował swoje rzeczy do torby, którą zawiesił na ramię i ruszył wydeptaną ścieżką z powrotem do zamku. Zakazany Las o tej godzinie był zazwyczaj uśpiony, choć od czasu do czasu nastolatkowi przyspieszał puls, gdy gdzieś blisko niego złamała się gałąź lub lokalne stworzenia wydały jakieś dźwięki. Na szczęście wędrówka nie trwała długo.

Najwiecej uczniów gromadziło się na błoniach oraz na dziedzińcu. Podekscytowani pierwszoroczniacy biegali w tą i w tamtą, wykrzykując najróżniejsze informacje na temat ich ulubionych drużyn quidditcha, podczas gdy starsi uczniowie spędzali swój czas na czytaniu, czy graniu w szachy czarodziejów. Potter patrząc na drugoklasistów, którzy grali w gargulki, zapragnął być odrobinę młodszym i bardziej niewinnym.

Korytarze były wypełnione rozmowami i skrobaniem piórem po pergaminie. Niektórzy włóczyli się bez celu, czekając na kolacje, inni testowali jedne z nowych wynalazków Freda i Georga, którzy przez wakacje tworzyli nowe projekty i pomysły, by w czasie roku szkolnego powoli wdrażać je w życie. Harry miał okazje przyjrzeć się kilku z nim jeszcze na Grimmauld Place 12, z tego względu, znając skutki, wolał trzymać się z boku i się jedynie przyglądać.

Pomachał Bliźniakom, gdy dopatrzył ich na końcu korytarza na drugim piętrze, po czym ruszył wyżej, dochodząc do trzeciej kondygnacji, gdzie dołączył do Rona i Hermiony. Rudzielec aż do drzwi wejściowych do klasy, nie potrafił przestać marudzić. Każdy wiedział, że Historia Magii była najnudniejszym ze wszystkich przedmiotów, ale każdy starał się jako tako go przetrwać. Weasley za to od razu po zajęciu swojego miejsca, ułożył swoją głowę wygodnie na rozłożonych ramionach, jednocześnie życząc Granger miłych dwóch godzin, na co dziewczyna uderzyła go lekko w prawy bark.

Harry również nie miał zamiaru przywiązywać dużej uwagi do kolejnego wykładu profesora Binnsa. Zamiast tego wyciągnął ze swojej torby w połowie zapisany pergamin, pióro oraz atrament, dodając do tego podręcznik do eliksirów i jedną z encyklopedii wypożyczonych z biblioteki. Ze względu na późniejszy trening, chciał skończyć swój esej jak najszybciej mógł. Hermiona przewróciła oczami na ten widok, ale nie skomentowała jego zachowania. Z dwojga złego, przynajmniej Brunet robił coś pożytecznego.

Po pięciu minutach, w ciągu których reszta krukonów oraz gryfonów zajęła swoje miejsca, profesor Binns wleciał do sali przez jedną z marmurowych ścian, poprawiając przeźroczyste, rozczochrane włosy. Po tylu latach na uczniach jego spektakularne niegdyś wejście, nie robiło już wrażenia, dlatego większość z obecnych nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

Hermiona jak zwykle była jedyną osobą, która notowała cokolwiek na Historii Magi. Nawet ambitni krukoni woleli oddać się lepszym przyjemnościom, ignorując dziewięćdziesiąt procent informacji, które przekazywał swoim monotonnym głosem duch.

Po godzinie Harry westchnął pod nosem i rozprostował dotychczas zgięte plecy. Podpierając głowę na dłoni, rozejrzał się po uśpionej klasie. Leniwie przemknął wzrokiem po Padmie, Mandy i Lisie, które rysowały przeróżne kształty na swoich pergaminach, by później przemienić nierówne kształty w rzeczywiste, niedorobione stworzenia, umieszczając w nich odrobinę swojej mocy. Po drugiej stronie, Terry wraz z Thony'm wyłożyli na ławkę kilka z wynalazków Freda i Georga, debatując na tym, który z nich wypróbować pierwszy. Pomimo, że Ravenclaw zazwyczaj stronił od tego typu zabaw, to jednak krukoni byli wyjątkowo ciekawscy i nie chcieli pozostawać z tyłu.

W przeciwieństwie do krukonów, praktycznie wszyscy gryfoni wykorzystywali dodatkowe dwie godziny na złapanie odrobiny więcej snu. Dean ułożył swoją głowę na ramieniu Seamusa, pochrapując cicho prosto w szyje swojego przyjaciela, natomiast Parvati i Lavender za wszelką cenę próbowały nie zamknąć swoich oczu, jednak nie przynosiło to dobrego rezultatu. Harry zrównał pod nosem, starając się to odrobine ukryć, by nie wyjść zarówno na niewychowanego. Wystarczył mu tytuł kłamcy i oszusta. Znudzonym spojrzeniem przebiegł oczami przez krajobraz za oknem i choć musiał patrzeć przez mlecznobiały obraz profesora, to błękitne niebo i tak wydawało mu się podbudowujące. Jego ciało powoli ogarniało podekscytowanie, na myśl o czekającym go treningu. Minęły trzy miesiące, od kiedy Brunet ostatni raz leciał na miotle i szczerze za tym tęsknił. Nie mógł się doczekać uczucia wiatru przebiegającego po ciele, nie mówiąc już o meczach, przy których adrenalinie, czuł się wolny.

Automatycznie przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz pierwszego zadania na Turnieju Trójmagicznym, gdy powierzył swoje życie umiejętnością lotniczym. Dalej nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć, jak uszedł z tego bez szwanku, jedynie zostawiając na swoim ciele kilka zadrapań i przecięć. Wywołało to na jego twarzy drobny uśmiech, który automatycznie zniknął, na myśl o późniejszych wydarzeniach.

Ciemny cmentarz, umieszczony pośrodku niczego oraz on, sam, w starciu z tym, którego nazywają największym złem. Harry nadal nie potrafił pojąć, jak potężną, czarną magią kierował się Voldemort, skoro mogła ona zamienić prawie nieżyjące stworzenie, z powrotem w silnego i zdrowego czarodzieja. Gryfon czuł, że Tom Riddle nie pokazał do tej pory swoich wszystkich umiejętności, co przerażało go najbardziej. Tak naprawdę, żaden z członków Zakonu Feniksa nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

Żeby jeszcze bardziej nie pogubić się w swoich myślach, Brunet starał się skupić na słowach profesora Binnsa. Nauczyciel opowiadał o jednym z wielu szlachetnych osób, które zasłynęły w przeszłości. Tego dnia był nim niejaki Hogwartczyk, o imieniu Adnaroh. Przez to, że chłopak pominął dziewięćdziesiąt procent wykładu, nie miał pojęcia czym czego dokonał ów mężczyzna, jednak też nie czuł się zobowiązany do zaglądnięcia do podręcznika, który zazwyczaj służył mu tylko do prostowania wygiętych kawałków pergaminu.

Na szczęście po niedługim czasie profesor zakończył swój monolog, na koniec dziękując uczniom za przybycie i wysłuchanie wykładu, po czym opuścił sale w taki sam sposób, jak się do niej dostał. Binns był znany z tego, że nie zadawał wielu zadań domowych, czy wypracowań, jednak Hogwartczycy wiedzieli, że nadal są zobowiązani do zdawania egzaminów z tego przedmiotu. To właśnie dlatego swój czas wolny poświęcali na przyswojenie informacji w bardziej przyjemny sposób, niż słuchanie dwugodzinnego wystąpienia.

Hermiona lekko potrząsnęła ramieniem Rona, gdy ten nawet się nie zorientował, że lekcja dobiegła końca. Rudzielec otworzył oczy, automatycznie przyodziewając leniwy uśmiech na twarz, po czym pozbierał swoje rzeczy i przeciągnął się.

– Czas na twój wielki dzień – rzucił Harry, klepiąc swojego przyjaciela po ramieniu.

Weasley na początku nie rozumiał o co mu chodzi, jednak kiedy dotarło do niego, że za niecałą godzinę weźmie udział w eliminacjach do drużyny gryfonów w quidditchu, jego mina zrzedła. Jak na zawołanie stał się nieco bardziej blady niż zwykle, a jego dłonie zaczęły się nienaturalnie pocić. Hermiona przewróciła oczami na ten widok, ale nic nie powiedziała. Oboje, ona oraz Harry, wiedzieli, że dla Rona było to coś wielkiego, czego nie chciał popsuć.

Kiedy na pierwszym roku, rudzielec zwierzył mu się z tego, co widzi w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, Brunet zrozumiał, że jego przyjaciel czuł się odrobinę odsunięty od swoich rodziców, poprzez rodzeństwo, które wydawało mu się lepsze od niego. Od tego czasu Potter starał się co jakiś czas utwierdzać Rona w przekonaniu, że swoją wartością dorównywał im wszystkim.

Z tego względu, gdy tylko dowiedział się o tym, że Angelina chce zrobić nowy nabór do drużyny, od razu zaczął przekonywać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do wzięcia w tym udziału. Dzięki niejednym rozgrywką w norze w zeszłych latach wiedział, że Ron potrafi grać. Musiał jedynie przezwyciężyć swoje lęki.

– Pośpieszmy się, inaczej nie zdążymy wziąć niczego z Wielkiej Sali – mruknęła Hermiona, wychodząc powoli z klasy.

Dwójka gryfonów poszła jej śladem, nie chcąc przegapić ostatniej okazji, by zapewnić sobie jako taką kolacje. Johnson uprzedziła wcześniej Harry'ego, że trening może potrwać wyjątkowo długo, ze względu na nowych zawodników, więc mogliby nie zdarzyć na ostatni posiłek. Z tego względu cała trójka postanowiła pójść zaraz po ostatnich zajęciach do jadalni i przygotować sobie lekki prowiant. Cóż, przynajmniej w założeniu Granger i Pottera miał był "lekki". Ron przepełniony zdenerwowaniem, nie potrafił przestać robić sobie więcej kanapek, tłumacząc, że gdy jest podekscytowany to nie potrafi przestać jeść.

Granger nie mając w sobie więcej cierpliwości, usiadła przy stoliku obok Ginny, którą zaczęła wypytywać o samopoczucie. Młodsza siostra Rona również chciała spróbować swoich sił na eliminacjach. Mruknęła do Harry'ego okiem, gdy żartobliwie wspomniała, że pragnęła zająć jego miejsce w drużynie. Potter uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym odwrócił wzrok, by omieść sale spojrzeniem.

Coraz więcej uczniów zaczęło schodzić się do Wielkiej Sali. Większość nastolatków wyglądała na przeciążonych zadanymi wypracowaniami i lekturami, które musieli przeczytać na poszczególne zajęcia. Potter zachichotał pod nosem, gdy dwójka pierwszorocznych gryfonów zaczęła marudzić na Profesora Snape'a. Brunet przeniósł leniwie wzrok na stół ślizgonów, którzy wydawali się być nieco bardziej zamknięci w sobie niż we wcześniejszych latach. Zmiana hierarchii w domu odbiła się głównie na młodszych uczniach. Jakby nie patrzeć, do teraz Malfoy był pewnego rodzaju autorytetem, małym księciem Slytherinu, którego wszyscy słuchali. Jednak od tego roku dom węża przechodził odwrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Blondyn przestał się odzywać. Pytany, odpowiadał lakonicznie, półsłówkami. Starał się nikomu nie wchodzić w drogę i zawsze niczym mgła, znikał z zasięgu wzroku. Brunet przyglądał się jego zachowaniem z zainteresowaniem, w głowie notując każdy podejrzany ruch.

– Idziemy? – Hermiona potrząsnęła go za ramię, wyrywając z przemyśleń.

Potter kiwnął głową i podniósł się z miejsca. Nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu w zanadrzu. Chłopak ruszył za Granger, która zawsze stanowiła pewnego rodzaju kompas dla ich grupy. Ron idąc z boku razem ze swoją siostrą mamrotał coś do siebie, starając się nie zemdleć z przerażenia. Odgłos stawianych na marmurowej posadzce kroków, odbijał się echem przez prawie puste korytarze, sprawiając, że Harry pragnął jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyć. Nie mógł się doczekać momentu, w którym dosiądzie swoją Błyskawice.

Na zewnątrz nadal panowała ładna pogoda. Słońce powoli kierowało się ku zachodowi, jednak dalej oddawało swoje ciepło uczniom spędzającym czas na błoniach. Czwórka gryfonów przeszła przez centralną część, omijając szklarnie oraz wejście do Zakazanego Lasu. Zamiast tego udali się krętą ścieżką w dół, prowadzącą prosto do boiska.

Promienie słoneczne odbijały się od kolorowych trybun oraz okręgów, co razem stanowiło naprawdę piękny widok. Brunet przyspieszył.

Na rozstaju dróg, Harry oraz rudzielce pożegnali się z Hermioną, która życzyła wszystkim powodzenia, obiecując dopingować ich z trybun. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że miała również ze sobą spory zapas zadań domowych do zrobienia. Treningi quidditcha zazwyczaj trwały przynajmniej dwie godziny, a bezustanne śledzenie ćwiczeń potrafiło być męczące. Dodatkowo Potter poprosił ją wcześniej, by sprawdziła jego pracę na Eliksiry, dzięki czemu Profesor Snape nie będzie mógł dać mu trolla lub okropnej oceny.

Kiedy trójka gryfonów wreszcie dostała się do drużynowej szatni, Harry pozostawił rodzeństwo samym sobie i podszedł do swojej szafki. Jak zwykle wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Po prawej stronie znajdowała się jego szata, razem z ochraniaczami, butami oraz rękawiczkami, za to po lewej, zawieszona na haczykach, wisiała Błyskawica.

– Gotowy na zabawę z nowicjuszami? – zaśmiał się Fred, który razem z George'm weszli do szatni.

Harry odwrócił się do bliźniaków i uśmiechnął się.

– Mam nadzieje, że wasz brat nie zwymiotuje ze strachu – odparł Brunet, rozpinając powoli swoją szkolną szatę.

– Chciałbym zobaczyć minę Angeliny, gdyby naprawdę to zrobił – zamyślił się George, również zdejmując swoje ubranie.

Gryfoni zaczęli wymieniać się żartami, przebierając się w treningowe ubrania. Towarzystwo starszych Weasley'ów pozwoliło Potterowi złapać głębszy oddech, który nawet nie wiedział, że dotąd utrzymywał. Nie rozumiał, jaka magia drzemała w bliźniakach, jednak rzadko miało się ich dość. Brunet żałował odrobinę, że Ron nie potrafił być tak pewny siebie. Był pewien, że gdyby tylko dał sobie szanse, ludzie lgnęli by do niego, tak samo jak do jego rodzeństwa.

Po kilku minutach Johnson krzyknęła przez drzwi, że mają się pospieszyć. Harry kilkoma ostatnimi ruchami włożył rękawiczki na dłonie, po czym sięgnął po swoją miotłę, która zdawała się dygotać pod jego dotykiem.

– Gotowi? – zapytał Fred, mrugając do młodszego chłopaka okiem.

Harry kiwnął głową, jednak zanim mógł coś powiedzieć, George popchnął swojego bliźniaka w stronę drzwi jedną dłonią, podczas gdy w drugiej trzymał miotły.

Angelina stała dumnie pośrodku wspólnej części szatni, gdzie zazwyczaj cała drużyna omawiała taktykę na nadchodzący mecz lub zagrania, które chcieli w danym dniu przetrenować. Pomieszczenie było pewnego rodzaju przedsionkiem dla korytarza, który prowadził zawodników na boisko. Z tego względu było dość ciasno, jednak i tak wszyscy znaleźli dla siebie miejsce.

Ochotników łącznie było dwunastu. Harry rozpoznał dwóch gryfonów z czwartego roku - Adrewa i Jacka, z którymi do tej pory nie zamienił choćby słowa, jednak czasem widywał ich w Wielkiej Sali, jak rozmawiali z Ginny. Z ich roku przybył Dean, który uśmiechał się lekko do Pottera, ignorując wszystkie złe rzeczy, które usłyszał na jego temat od Seamusa.

Oprócz tej trójki oraz Weasley'ów, przyszło również parę uczniów z trzeciego roku i z dwie osoby z drugiego, które Angelina od razu odesłała z powrotem, gdy zobaczyła, że nie potrafią dobrze chwycić miotły.

Po krótkim wprowadzeniu nowej kapitan, dla starych zawodników przyszedł czas na krótką rozgrzewkę przed treningiem, w czasie której Angelina miała wybrać najlepszych kandydatów na obrońce oraz rezerwowych. Potter razem z Katie Bell szedł za bliźniakami i Alicją Spinnet, którzy prowadzili ich w stronę boiska.

Wreszcie, gdy stopy Bruneta dotknęły lekko wypalonej trawy, chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Słońce powoli zachodziło, sprawiając, że niebo nad graczami wyglądało magicznie. Wiatr, który delikatnie łaskotał gryfona po twarzy, wydawał się zachęcać go do wejścia na swoją miotłę i wzbicia się w powietrze. Chłopak przebiegł dłonią po drążku, śledząc opuszkami palców wydrążony na niej napis.

Po kilku chwilach zadumy, w końcu ustawił Błyskawicę w odpowiedniej pozycji i odepchnął się nogami od podłoża, automatycznie wzbijając się wyżej w niebo. Pierwsze kilka sekund na miotle było niestabilne i trochę lękliwe, jednak chwilę później, chłopak wzbił się szybko w powietrze, ignorując jego niekomfortowy świst w uszach. Będąc na kilkuset metrach nad ziemią, gryfon zatrzymał się i spojrzał na okolice z góry. Hogwart nadal błyszczał od blasku zachodzącego słońca, którego promienie odbijały się również od tafli jeziora, które wyglądało wyjątkowo pięknie. Potter zapatrzył się na horyzont, czując jak stres oraz napięcie odpływają z jego ciała. Wziął głęboki wdech i wydech, kosztując słodkiego zapachu późnego lata.

Jego przyjaciele z drużyny zaczęli powoli krążyć wokół boiska, podając sobie kafla, dlatego Potter odchylił się w tył, by zrobić obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i zanurkował. Prędkość zwiększała się z każdym metrem i choć z boku mogło to wydawać się niebezpieczne, Harry w końcu poczuł, że żyje. Wyhamował idealnie przy ziemi, czując pod stopami przydługie źdźbła żółtej trawy, po czym dołączył do Freda i Georga, którzy odbijali do siebie tłuczka, dyskutując na temat jednych z ich nowych wytworów.

Gdyby nie to, że Angelina była zajęta przyglądaniem się ochotnikom, już dawno skarciłaby ich za rozmawianie o bzdurach podczas treningu. Pomimo, że był to jej pierwszy i ostatni rok bycia kapitanem, Harry dobrze wiedział, że będzie wymagająca i niesamowicie surowa w tej kwestii. W poprzednich latach, kiedy jeszcze Oliwer zajmował tą pozycję, Johnson zawsze uważnie słuchała wszystkich jego uwag i najwyraźniej robiła w głowię notatki, gdyż z tego co Brunet potrafił zauważyć, jej podejście było podobne.

Po piętnastu minutach krążenia nad boiskiem, zawodnicy ustawili się przy bramkach, by doglądać dokonania ich kolegów. Harry wypatrzył na trybunach Hermione, która uważnie śledziła każdy ruch Rona. Weasley wsiadł na swoją miotłę, dygocząc lekko, jednakże uniósł się do góry stabilnie. Podleciał do swojego przyjaciela, posyłając mu niepewny uśmiech i czekał na kolejne instrukcje od Angeliny. Dziewczyna dołączyła do nich nieco później, tak samo jak reszta gryfonów podążająca jej śladem. Johnson wydała im kolejne instrukcje, rozstawiając zawodników na ich upragnionych pozycjach. Takim sposobem Ron znalazł się przy okręgach, mając za zadanie chronić je za wszelką cenę.

Z drugiej strony boiska Ginny mierzyła się z treningowymi zniczami, które były nieco łagodniejsze niż wersja używana podczas meczy, jednak pozwalała na pewny wgląd w umiejętności gracza. Z tego co Brunet mógł zaobserwować, szło jej naprawdę dobrze.

Andrew i Jack nie byli wybitni. Ich poziom oraz bliźniaków dzieliło przysłowiowe siedem mil, jednak Angelina uznała, że przy odrobinie treningu, mogą stać się dobrymi rezerwowymi. Harry nie miał pojęcia co skłoniło ją do takiej decyzji, gdyż przy pierwszy odbiciu Jack skierował tłuczka prosto na nią, jednak wolał nie się do tego nie wtrącać.

Reszta wydawała się być raczej bezbarwna. Choć Dean bardzo się starał, to kapitan nie znalazła dla niego miejsca w drużynie. Pocieszyła go, że może być drugą opcją, gdyby któremuś z zawodników coś się stało, jednak gryfon nie był rozczarowany. Z uśmiechem zsiadł ze swojej miotły, machając z oddali Harry'emu i Ronowi.

Po pół godzinie wszystko było jasne. W powietrzu zostało jedynie dziesięcioro zawodników, którzy przystąpili do treningu. Ron nawet po obronie wszystkich strzałów, nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że się dostał, dlatego Fred razem z George'm skierowali tłuczka w jego ramie, by odrobinę go ocucić. Wywołało to lament u najmłodszego z Weasley'ów oraz wrzask u Angeliny, która groziła, że wyrzuci bliźniaków z boiska i zabroni udziału w rozgrywkach. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że kłamała, gdyż gdyby nie rudzielce to z pewnością drużyna gryfonów nie uzyskałaby tak dobrych wyników w poprzednich meczach.

Niemniej jednak podczas treningu bliźniacy odpuścili sobie żarty i maksymalnie skupili się na swoim zadaniu. W międzyczasie, gdy drużyna latała w wyćwiczonych sekwencjach po boisku, słońce schowało się za horyzontem, zanurzając zawodników z ciemności. Jonhson przetrzymała ich jeszcze trochę, tłumacząc się tym, że muszą być przygotowani na najgorsze warunki, jednak po godzinie pozwoliła im iść. Każdy z gryfonów nie mógł zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków szkolnych, gdyż gdy oceny były poniżej oczekiwanych, automatycznie zawodnikowi zabraniano udziału w jakichkolwiek rzeczach związanych z Quidditchem.

Hermiona zeszła z trybun, dając im znać, że będzie czekać przy łączeniu dróg. Ron wylądował płasko na ziemi, z uśmiechem, który od dwóch godzin nie potrafił zejść z jego twarzy. Był niesamowicie podekscytowany i dumny zarazem, co od razu chciał omówić ze swoim przyjacielem, jednak Harry dalej tkwił wysoko zawieszony w powietrzu. Weasley uznał, że był to jeden z tych momentów, w którym Brunet wolał być sam, dlatego bez zbędnego oglądania się za siebie, razem ze swoimi braćmi poszedł do szatni.

Harry delikatnie manewrował swoją miotłą, czując jej każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch. Pomimo, że pot skapywał z jego twarzy, Brunet dalej nie miał dość latania. Po kolei wykonywał przeróżne manewry, z każdym kolejny zwiększając swoją prędkość. W końcu rozpędził się maksymalnie, by całkowicie wykorzystać potencjał Błyskawicy. Wiatr niekomfortowo świszczał mu w uszach, jednak Gryfon był w stanie to zignorować, na rzecz rozrywającego uczucia szczęścia w klatce piersiowej. Obraz powoli rozmazywał mu się przed oczami, zamieniając krajobraz w tysiące wielobarwnych smug.

Po kilkunastu dodatkowych minutach wolności, chłopak wylądował ostro na nogach, które ugięły się pod nim bezwiednie. Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, Harry ułożył się plecami na zimnej trawie, wpatrując się, w usłane gwiazdami niebo. Na firmamencie nie było ani jednej chmury, przez co był w stanie bezmyślnie wypatrzeć większość gwiazdozbiorów, o których uczyli się w szkole. Przebiegał wzrokiem od jednej gwiazdy do drugiej, myślami błądząc po wydarzeniach z tego dnia, który był jednym z lepszych, od czasu powrotu do szkoły.

Gdy ciepło zaczęło opuszczać organizm Pottera, nastolatek podniósł się, zabierając uprzednio swoją miotłę i udał się do szatni. Jego rzeczy nadal leżały nienaruszone, dokładnie tak jak je zostawił. Wziął szybki prysznic, po czym przebrał się w codzienne szaty i powkładał cały treningowy sprzęt do szafki, którym czyszczeniem zajmowały się skrzaty domowe. Po dziesięciu kolejnych minutach Brunet opuścił miejsce, kierując się prosto do zamku.

Do ciszy nocnej pozostało trochę ponad pół godziny, przez co Harry szedł szybkim i zdecydowanym krokiem, starając się nie rozglądać za często na boki. Z przyzwyczajenia jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać, przed zerknięciem na sowiarnię, czy chatkę Hagrida. Zazwyczaj wyglądały one dokładnie tak samo, lecz tamtej nocy, jasnowłosa postać, ubrana w szaty w kolorach Slytherinu, zmierzająca do domu pół olbrzyma sprawiła, że musiał na chwile przystanąć.

Potter nie miał watpliwości, że wysoka sylwetka, jednostajnie idąca po wydeptanej ścieżce, należała do Dracona Malfoy'a.

Gryfon przeszedł parę kroków w przód, by mieć lepszy widok na rozwój wydarzeń. Ślizgon przystanął przy drzwiach wejściowych i uniósł metalową kołatkę, która przy zderzeniu z grubym drewnem wydała głuchy odgłos. Po paru chwilach w progu pojawiła się postać Hagrida, który zaprosił Hogwartczyka do środka.

Harry odetchnął z niedowierzaniem na ten widok. Gdyby miał wymieniać osoby, które odwiedzały Hagrida lub mogłyby mieć z nim coś wspólnego, Draco byłby ostatnią z nich. Od trzeciego roku Malfoy wolał trzymać się z tyłu podczas lekcji Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, nie odzywając się i robiąc notatki, kiedy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy. 

Gryfon miał ochotę podejść bliżej i zajrzeć przez okno do chaty, by sprawdzić co mogliby robić, jednak zamiast tego potrząsnął głową i ruszył dalej w stronę zamku. 

Obraz jasnowłosego ślizgona bezmyślnie pojawił się w jego głowie. Jego postać wywoływała zbyt wiele pytań, na które Potter nie znał odpowiedzi. Nie mógł też o to zapytać wprost, choć jego wrodzona ciekawość nie dawała mu pozostać bezczynnym. Chłopak chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego Draco zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej. Dlaczego postanowił im pomagać? Po co mu były eliksiry, które zażywał po kryjomu między lekcjami? Czemu był taki cichy i wycofany? I z jakie interesy łączyły go z Hagridem? 

Piętnastolatek zaczął wspinać się po schodach, starając się nie potknąć na stromych stopniach. Postacie na obrazach rozmawiały ze sobą cicho, wytykając gryfonowi, że powinien się pospieszyć, jeżeli chciał uniknąć kary za wałęsanie się po ciszy nocnej. Gruba Dama również nie była zadowolona z tego, że chłopak wrócił tak późno, przez co nie mogła odpocząć. Harry przeprosił ją, obiecując, że postara się być bardziej zorganizowanym, jednak kobieta nie uwierzyła mu. Będąc ze sobą do końca szczerym, Potter też sobie w tej kwestii nie ufał. 

W pokoju wspólnym nadal kręciło się kilka osób. Brunet uśmiechnął się na widok Hermiony, która czytała jedną ze swoich grubych książek, ogrzewając swoje ciało przy rozpalonym kominku. Harry zajął miejsce obok niej, wyrywając ją z lektury. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, automatycznie sięgając do swojej torby, wiszącej na oparciu fotela, z którego wyciągnęła jego kolacje. Brunet zaczął jeść, nie wymieniając ze swoją przyjaciółką ani jednego słowa. Przebywanie obok Granger, gdy ta nie przejawiała zbyt dużego instynktu macierzyńskiego względem niego, było naprawdę odprężające. Gdyby nie to, że czasem chciała wiedzieć zbyt wiele, Potter dzieliłby się z nią większą ilością informacji i przemyśleń. 

Rudowłosa oddała mu również jego esej na eliksiry, na którym znikającym atramentem naniosła poprawki, by jej przyjaciel mógł je nanieść jeszcze przed lekcją, która miała się odbyć następnego dnia. 

– Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? – zapytała Hermiona, zaciągając nerwowo materiał swojej koszuli przy nadgarstku. 

Harry odetchnął z irytacji. Dobrze wiedział, że jego przyjaciele się martwią, jednak nie znosił gdy na niego naciskali. Szczególnie, że większość swoich obaw i lęków nawet nie potrafił ubrać w słowa. Z tego względu poprawił się odrobinę na siedzeniu.

– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić – odparł sucho, otwierając podręcznik z Historii Magii, by odwrócić swoją uwagę od problemów. 

Dziewczyna widząc jego nastawienie już się nie odezwała, by jeszcze bardziej nie pogorszyć sytuacji. Widok jej przyjaciela, który powoli zamykał się na wszystkich dookoła, sprawiał, że jej łzy zbierały się pod powiekami. 

Zamiast zadręczać Harry'ego bezużytecznymi pytaniami, tak ja Brunet zaczęła czytać jeden z podręczników. Wiedza zawsze zdawała się wpływać do jej głowy po przeczytaniu danej informacji, jednak fakty w książkach zawsze ją uspokajały. Wiedziała, że temu co jest napisane może ufać, że dzięki temu pozna prawdę i będzie odrobinę do przodu przed innymi. Śledzenie tekstu wzrokiem pomagało jej ukoić wszelkie negatywne uczucia, co było jej maleńkim sekretem. Wszyscy dookoła myśleli, że była uzależniona od dobrych ocen, ale to nie było prawdą. Pamięć fotograficzna przydawała się wielu sytuacjach, z czego Granger umiejętnie korzystała, tuszując przy tym swoje pozostałe zmartwienia oraz wątpliwości, zakopując je głęboko w swoim sercu. 

Z każdą chwilą Pokój Wspólny coraz bardziej pustoszał. Kiedy Hermiona postanowiła pójść spać, oprócz Harry'ego znajdowała się w nim tylko para siódmoklasistów, którzy intensywnie pisali po swoich długich pergaminach. Potter po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach zaczął robić się senny. Jednostajny odgłos skrobania piór po papierze, usypiał Gryfona niczym kołysanka.

W końcu podniósł się z fotela i zabrawszy wszystkie swoje rzeczy, udał się krętymi schodami do sypialni. Pozostała czwórka już dawno odpłynęła do świata snów, co sprawiło, że Potter stał się bardziej swobodny. Odłożył swoją torbę na kufer, gdzie miała swoje stałe miejsce, po czym sięgnął do szuflady szafki nocnej, z której wyciągnął kartkę oraz kałamarz. Chłopak długo przekonywał się, że zawracanie głowy Syriuszowi nie miało sensu, że przecież mężczyzna był zajęty swoimi problemami, jednak nastolatek doszedł do wniosku, że musi zadać swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu pytania. Czuł, że powoli wariuje z tej niepewności, a fakt, że ludzie dookoła ukrywali przed nim rzeczywistość, jeszcze bardziej go irytowała. 

Z tego względu wziął wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i usiadł przy oknie, na szerokim parapecie, który dalej potrafił pomieścić całą jego sylwetkę, tak samo jak cztery lata temu. Wysoko zawieszony księżyc oświetlał jego ciało, przypominając mu o tym, że parę dni wcześniej była pełnia. 

Na początku swojego listu zapytał o Lupina, który powinien być już w dobrej kondycji, ale obraz z przed niecałego miesiąca, w którym jego były nauczyciel leżał praktycznie bez życia, nie dawały mu spokoju. 

Z każdym kolejnym akapitem nastolatek płynął dalej, argumentując swoje wątpliwości i zmartwienia, jednocześnie nie zdradzając zbyt wiele informacji. Ufał swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu, jednak nie potrafił się całkowicie otworzyć przed żadnym człowiekiem, bez względu czy była to Hermiona, Dumbledore, czy nawet Black. 

Słowa zdawały się pochłaniać jego emocje, zostawiając go pustego, czekającego na kolejny cios. Po skończeniu pisania, które zajęło mu zdecydowanie zbyt więcej czasu niż się tego spodziewał, sięgnął do kufra, w którym na dnie leżał zapas kopert oraz wosku, który przy pomocy różdżki mógł szybko zamienić w osobistą pieczęć. Zaklęcia domowe nie wychodziły mu najlepiej, przez co na kopercie została czerwona plama, w kształcie koślawej litery H, ale to mu wystarczyło. 

Gryfon podszedł do swojego łóżka, rozsunął kotary i włożył papier pod poduszkę, który miał zamiar zanieść do Sowiarni następnego dnia. Nie chciał, by jego przyjaciele zadawali mu pytania, dlatego szybko przebrał się w piżamę i położył się na wygodnym materacu. Od czasu wydarzeń na cmentarzu, chłopak nie potrafił zbyt długo wstać, dlatego nie martwił się, że któryś z kolegów go ubiegnie. Odłożył swoje okulary na szafkę, po czym zasłonił kotary i ułożył swoje ciało w komfortowej pozycji. Sen dopadł go kilka minut później.


	7. Rozdział 6

W połowie października, drzewa otaczające Hogwart były w połowie pozbawione pożółkniętych liści, które silny wiatr rozwiał po całej szerokości błoni. Dotychczas ciepłe, przyjemne powietrze zastąpiły pierwsze oznaki nadchodzącej zimy. Większość uczniów wolała przebywać pomiędzy grubymi murami zamku, chroniącymi ich przed zimnem, jednak zdarzały się poszczególne jednostki, które nadal przesiadywały pomiędzy łysiejącym roślinami.

Harry przyglądał się im z okna wieży zegarowej, trzymając otwartą książkę na swoich kolanach. Jednakże, zamiast skupić się na tekście, Gryfon wpatrywał się w horyzont z nadzieją, że w końcu dostrzeże gdzieś Hedwigę, przelatującą pomiędzy drzewami.

Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od czasu, gdy Potter wysłał do Syriusza list, prosząc o wyjaśnienie paru spraw i większe zaufanie, jednak nadal nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. W świecie magii poczta zazwyczaj działał sprawnie. Przesłanie zwykłej wiadomości nie zajmowało sową więcej niż dzień lub dwa, jeżeli miejsce docelowe znajdowało się w obrębie wyspy. Z tego względu serce Harry'ego biło w nieukrytej niepewności i zdenerwowaniu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Black postanowił odsunąć go od pewnych spraw. Czuł się odrobinę skrzywdzony, gdyż po wydarzeniach z ostatniego roku myślał, że Dumbledore dostrzeże, że nie jest już nieświadomym dzieckiem, jak było to w pierwszej czy drugiej klasie.

Słońce powoli wschodziło, oślepiając lekko zaspanego gryfona, który o piątej rano opuścił swoje dormitorium, na rzecz spędzenia swojego czasu z dala od jego przyjaciół, i poświęcenia go na uporządkowanie niektórych spraw. W związku z tym, że była tego dnia sobota, miał zamiar choć odrobinę wykorzystać ten czas. Planował udać się do Hagrida i postarać się wydobyć z niego jakiekolwiek informacje. Harry chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego Malfoy, chłopak, który był znany z tego, że gardził nauczycielem Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, wydawał się być niezwykle potulny, podczas ich rozmowy.

Powoli zachowanie wszystkich względem ślizgona zaczęło go irytować. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego blondyn mógł wiedzieć więcej niż on, choć do niedawna stał po drugiej stronie barykady. Brunet pragnął porozmawiać o tym z Dumbledorem, zażądać odpowiedzi i wyjaśnień, jednak z drugiej strony nie chciał wyjść na rozpieszczonego dzieciaka, który myślał, że wszystko się mu należy. Zamiast tego postanowił być cierpliwy, samemu zdobywając informacje, które w przyszłości mogłyby okazać się przydatne. Z tego względu zakradł się kilka dni temu do biblioteki, ukryty pod peleryną wszedł do działu ksiąg zakazanych i zgarnął jedną z wielu ksiąg na temat zaklęć oraz uroków, których żaden uczeń na piątym roku nie powinien znać. Gdy był pewny, że jego współlokatorzy byli w głębokim śnie, wyciągał podręcznik z dna kufra, po czym wertował sumiennie, starając się zapamiętać inkantacje oraz skutki, jakie mogła wyrządzić. Nie miał zamiaru ich używać, jednak język wroga trzeba było poznać, zobaczyć jakimi mocami włada, z tego względu Harry przykuwał do tego większą wagę niż do szkolnych przedmiotów.

Kilkanaście minut później, Potter podniósł się z zimnej, marmurowej podłogi, po czym skierował się schodami w dół, prosto do Wielkiej Sali. Drzwi stały szeroko otwarte, zapraszając pierwszych uczniów na śniadanie. Nie było ich wielu, ze względu na to, że większość nastolatków wolała spędzić dodatkowe kilka godzin na wyregulowanie bilansu snu z całego tygodnia. Brunet nie spodziewał się zobaczyć wielu znajomych twarzy, jednak przy stole Ravenclawu siedziała blond włosa dziewczyna, którą poznał kilka tygodni temu w przedziale Hogwart Express. Luna z pustym wyrazem twarzy jadła posiłek, jednocześnie skupiając swój wzrok na kolorowym piśmie, które leżało na jej kolanach. Harry nie zamienił z krukonką wielu zdań od rozpoczęcia roku, jednak ze względu na to, że ta zaprzyjaźniła się z Ginny, to nierzadko widział ją w zasięgu wzroku.

Ominąwszy trzy pierwsze stoły, gryfon skierował się do swojego własnego, przy którym siedziało jedynie dwóch uczniów z pierwszego roku, którzy podekscytowani rozmawiali ze sobą na temat nadchodzącego meczu quidditcha, który miał się odbyć później tego dnia. Pomimo że Gryffindor nie brał w nim udziału, to Harry i tak musiał się również na nim pojawić. Angelina po ostatnim treningu zaleciła wszystkim, żeby przyjrzeli się jak grają nasi przyszli zawodnicy, szczególnie że również w ich drużynach zaszły drobne zmiany. Johnson najbardziej interesowali nowi ścigający Ravenclawu, a także nowy obrońca Hufflepuffu. Potter znał dobrze obu szukających drużyn, jednak nie chciał sobie odmówić odrobiny biernej adrenaliny, będąc wdzięcznym, że to nie gryfoni musieli się zmierzyć w pierwszym meczu w sezonie.

Brunet usiadł na drugim końcu lady, ignorując wszystkich dookoła. Niektórzy dalej rozsiewali dziwne plotki na jego temat, co nie pomagało mu w kontrolowaniu coraz częstszych napadów gniewu. Odrobinę przyzwyczaił się już do uczucia przebiegającego ciepła przez jego ciało i potrafił je mniej więcej kontrolować, jednak od czasu do czasu ręka świerzbiła go, by rzucić zaklęcie lub dwa na osoby, które aktualnie działały mu na nerwy. Zaczęło go to odrobinę przerażać, gdy miał ochotę sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę na lekcjach Eliksirów, kiedy profesor Snape wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej niesprawiedliwy niż zwykle. Niemniej jednak chłopak wciąż nikomu o tym nie powiedział. Bał się, że przez to członkowie Zakonu Feniksa oddalą go od siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Powoli przegryzając drugiego tosta, Harry dostrzegł kątem oka, jak do Wielkiej Sali weszły dwie ubrane na zielono postacie. Draco i Blaise szli ramie w ramie, nie oglądając się na przechodzących obok nich uczniów, którzy nie starali się ukryć ciekawskich spojrzeń. Brunet również śledził wzrokiem, jak dwójka ślizgonów usiadła przy swoim stole, z dala od reszty, rozmawiając cicho. Zabini był jednym z niewielu mieszkańców domu węża, których Malfoy dopuścił do siebie po zmianie stron. Zazwyczaj piętnastolatek przebywał sam lub właśnie z Blaisem, starając się nie przykuwać do siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Jednakże nie było to takie proste. Wraz ze zmianą zachowania, wzrosło również zainteresowanie dotyczące jego motywów, przez co Draco był na językach innych uczniów równie często jak Potter.

Najwyraźniej śligon wyczuł na sobie wzrok bruneta, gdyż poniósł swój wzrok, krzyżując ich spojrzenia. Spojrzenie Malfoy'a było niezmienne, praktycznie puste, sprawiające, że po plecach Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz. Draco skinął mu delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie głową, na co Potter odpowiedział tym samym, po czym obaj odwrócili swój wzrok. Tego rodzaju powitania zdarzały im się coraz częściej. Potter nie rozumiał ich genezy, jednak z drugiej strony wolał nie wchodzić w drogę blondynowi, w wypadku gdyby miał się jeszcze do czegoś przydać.

Po pół godziny, gdy jego brzuch był pełny od tostów z dżemem i soku dyniowego, gryfon opuścił Wielką Salę, udając się do wyjścia z zamku. Ze względu na wczesną godzinę błonia i dziedziniec były wyludnione. Jedynie żyjące w obrębie Hogwartu ptaki przysiadywały na kamiennych ławkach oraz gałęziach drzew, wypełniając pustkę w krajobrazie.

Ze względu na chłodny wiatr Potter zapiął pod szyją swoją szatę, starając się ograniczyć dopływ zimnego powietrza do jego ciała. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł przez główną część błoni, która na końcu rozchodziła się na kilka mniejszych ścieżek, prowadzących do najczęściej uczęszczanych przez uczniów miejsc jak Sowiarnia czy Hogsmade. Brunet wybrał tą najbardziej na lewo, która prowadziła w dół, prosto do domku Hagrida, który mieścił się tuż przy wejściu do Zakazanego Lasu.

Schodząc coraz niżej, chłopak mógł dostrzec dojrzałe owoce dyni, które wyrastały na polu pół olbrzyma, który razem z profesor Sprout był odpowiedzialny za dostarczenie ich na Noc Duchów, która miała się odbyć pod koniec miesiąca. Na drewnianym palu został umieszczony koślawy strach na wrony, który średnio spełniał swoją rolę, patrząc na ilość zwierząt krążących wokół roślin.

Harry przyspieszył kroku, chcąc znaleźć się jak najszybciej w ciepłej małej chatce, która nieodłącznie kojarzyła mi się z suchymi ciastkami i przesłodzoną herbatą. Miał nadzieje, że tym razem Hagrid nie miał czasu na przygotowanie ich w większej ilości.

W końcu stanął pod drzwiami, po czym uniósł zardzewiałą kołatkę i zapukał w spróchniałe drewno. Przez chwile słyszał krzątanie się wewnątrz domku, poprzedzone nerwowym mamrotaniem do siebie. Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc dokładnie czego się spodziewać. Po minucie lub dwóch Hagrid stanął w progu, uśmiechając się niepewnie na widok gryfona.

– Harry! Co robisz tak wcześnie na nogach? – zapytał pół olbrzym, przepuszczając go do środka. – Poczekaj, zrobię nam herbaty.

Potter przytaknął jedynie, rozglądając się ciekawie dookoła. W pomieszczeniu niewiele się zmieniło. Oprócz ogromnego łóżka przykrytego połatanym pledem, wokół izby stało wiele klatek ze zwierzętami, które w najprzeróżniejsze sposoby doznały jakichś urazów. Gajowy starał się znajdować większość z nich i pomagać w procesie leczenia, co nie zawsze było możliwe. Brunet przysiadł za to na jednym z dwóch sporych foteli, obitych okropnym materiałem w zgniłym zielonym kolorze. Rubeus usiadł na drugim, ledwo się w nim mieszcząc, przy okazji stawiając dwie filiżanki na drewniany stole pomiędzy nimi. Kieł, który dotąd leżał przy tylnych drzwiach, podniósł się leniwie, podchodząc do Harry'ego, licząc na odrobinę pieszczot. Piętnastolatek pogłaskał psa po łbie, po czym sięgnął po herbatę. Jak zwykle napar miał gorzki smak, jednak w porównaniu z ciastkami, którymi zazwyczaj częstował go Hagrid, Potter czuł niemal wdzięczność za brak cukru w napoju.

– Gdybym wiedział, że przyjdziesz, to przygotowałbym coś więcej niż tylko to – powiedział pół olbrzym, rozkładając się wygodniej na siedzeniu.

Harry zachichotał do siebie w duchu, po czym wdał się w niezobowiązującą rozmowę z Hagridem o szkole i nauczycielach. Za wszelką cenę pragnął uśpić czujność starszego mężczyzny, by zadać ważniejsze pytania, gdy ten już będzie na tyle zrelaksowany, że nie zauważy, że zrobił coś złego. Gajowy wyglądał na zmęczonego, jego cienie pod oczami powiększyły się, a włosy były pozlepiane w kilku miejscach, tworząc nierozczesywalne kołtuny. Gryfon uważnie obserwował, jak spięte mięśnie twarzy powoli rozluźniają się w toku rozmowy. W pewnym momencie postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

– Widziałem niedawno Malfoy'a, jak kręcił się koło twojego domu – zaśmiał się Potter, siląc się na lekki ton. – Mam nadzieje, że nie chowasz znowu gdzieś tutaj smoka.

Hagrid spiął się i poprawił na swoim miejscu.

– Skąd – odpowiedział, przebiegając dłonią po swojej brodzie. – Chciał jedynie zadać mi kilka pytań.

Źrenice bruneta rozszerzyły się w zainteresowaniu, miał nadzieje, że w końcu dowie się czegoś ciekawego.

– Jakiego rodzaju? – zapytał, niby od niechcenia, mieszając łyżeczką w swojej filiżance, żeby odwrócić uwagę starszego mężczyzny.

Gajowy jednak nie dał się zwieść. Zamiast od razu odpowiedzieć na pytanie, upił spory łyk naparu, po czym przybrał na twarz szeroki uśmiech i zaśmiał się.

– Dotyczące opieki nad zwierzakami oczywiście – odchrząknął.

Potter miał ochotę wywrócić oczami. Od razu dało się wyczuć, że było to kłamstwo, jednak chłopak nie miał zamiaru naciskać na Hagrida, który wyglądał na coraz bardziej spiętego z każdą mijającą minutą. W końcu gryfon odetchnął, godząc się z porażką. Nie miał ochoty dłużej torturować półolbrzyma, dlatego jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut prowadził lekką rozmowę, po czym wykręcił się zadaniami domowymi, które powinien zrobić przed meczem quidditcha. Mężczyzna nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Podziękował gryfonowi za wizytę, po czym odprowadził go kawałek, żegnając chłopaka na skraju błoni.

Harry przekraczał dziedziniec, mamrocząc do siebie w myślach, przeklinając siebie za nieumiejętność uzyskania informacji. Wiedział, że zawalił i była to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Płomień gniewu rozbłysnął w jego żyłach, pobudzając organizm do pracy. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od rzucenia zaklęcia niszczącego na stojącego obok kamiennego gargulca. Kiedy dotarło do niego, co miał zamiar zrobić, oparł się na murze łokciami, wdychając i wydychając głęboko powietrze. Myśli w jego głowie zaczynały się coraz bardziej mieszać, przez co nie potrafił rozróżnić, co tak naprawdę czuł.

Nie usłyszał odgłosu zbliżających się kroków na marmurowej posadzce. Dopiero delikatna dłoń, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu, wyrwała go z przemyśleń.

– Wszystko w porządku Harry? – zapytała Ginny, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Jasne – odpowiedział szybko chłopak, starając się ukryć swój dyskomfort.

Przebiegł palcami przez zmierzwione włosy, drugą dłoń zaciskając w pięść.

– Ron i Hermiona cię szukali, mówili, że będą w bibliotece – powiedziała dziewczyna, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech. – Na razie Harry!

Potter pomachał do oddalającej się Weasley'ówny, będąc jej wdzięcznym za nie drążenie tematu. Dopiero później zauważył, że tuż za zakrętem czekał na nią Dean, który przyglądał się swojemu współlokatorowi przez chwilę, jednak gdy dołączyła do niego Ginny, złapał ją za dłoń i pociągnął w kierunku Sowiarni.

Piętnastolatek wziął ostatni głęboki oddech, po czym poprawił okulary, które zsunęły się mu z nosa. Wolnym krokiem wszedł do zamku, czując, jak uchodzą z niego emocje. Nie chciał wyjść na panikarza, jednak coraz częściej dochodził do wniosku, że te nagłe napady złości nie były normalne. Gdyby powiedział o tym Hermionie, ta pewnie kazałaby mu pójść do Dumbledora, poprosić go o pomoc. Jednak gryfon nie miał zamiaru biec do dyrektora, żeby wyspowiadać się mu ze wszystkiego. Skoro członkowie Zakonu Feniksa nie potrafili mu zaufać, to Harry również uznał, że nie powinien dzielić się z nimi niektórymi rzeczami, przynajmniej nie z wszystkimi.

W międzyczasie zamek wypełnił się głośnymi rozmowami i odgłosami śmiechu uczniów, którzy rozproszyli się po wszystkich piętrach, wypełniając grube mury życiem. Gryfon od czasu do czasu jeszcze czuł dociekliwe spojrzenia na sobie, jednak było ich zdecydowanie mniej niż na początku roku szkolnego. Większość hogwartczyków zdawała się mieć lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż przejmowanie się Złotym Chłopcem.

Przechodząc poprzez kręte korytarze, pozdrawiał niektórych uczniów, myślami będąc w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nieświadomie kierując się na piąte piętro, starał się stworzyć kolejny plan działania, który pozwoliłby mu dowiedzieć się nieco więcej. Niestety nie miał nawet punktu zaczepienia, na którym mógł oprzeć serie wydarzeń. Westchnął z frustracji, orientując się, że od biblioteki dzieliło go już tylko kilka kroków. Przed wejściem do pomieszczenia poprawił ubrania i przepuścił parę młodszych krukonów, którzy podziękowali mu cicho, nie chcąc przyciągać do siebie uwagi.

Znalezienie Rona i Hermiony nie było trudne. Dwójka przyjaciół jak zwykle siedziała przy jednym ze stołów, usytuowanych przy oknach wychodzących na wschodnią stronę zamku. Zanim jednak dołączył do gryfonów, ruszył w półki, by znaleźć odpowiednią książkę, dzięki której esej na Transmutacje mógłby być odrobinę łatwiejszy do napisania. W ostateczności wybrał dwie różne, łudząc się, że nie będzie to takie ciężkie. Niestety, gdy dotarł do swoich przyjaciół i zobaczył stos różnych ksiąg po stronie Granger, wiedział, że jest stracony. Rudzielec wyszeptał nieme „ratunku" w stronę Pottera, na co piętnastolatek zachichotał pod nosem.

Spędzili dobre kilka godzin na przeglądaniu uważnie każdej strony podręczników, by w miarę sensownie odpowiedzieć na zadane przez profesor McGonagall pytania. Nauczycielka była znana z wymagających zadań, jednak Harry'emu wydawało się, że tego roku była jeszcze gorsza, jak z resztą większość nauczycieli. Hogwartczycy po pierwszym tygodniu zauważyli, że system nauczania zmienił się na dużo ostrzejszy. Belfrowie naciskali na uczniów zdecydowanie bardziej w poprzednich latach, co odrobinę martwiło Hermionę, tak samo jak dobór przerabianych tematów. Podczas gdy na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią nie dowiadywali się praktycznie nic, to na pozostałych przedmiotach poruszali kwestie, które do niedawna podchodziły pod dział zakazany. Potter zamiast się martwić tak jak Granger, był wdzięczny, że grono pedagogiczne tak podchodziło do sprawy. Nie mydliło oczu uczniom, tak jak robił to Prorok Codzienny czy Minister Magii, zapalając w nich płomyk niepewności, który mógł pobudzić ich do działania.

Jednakże w końcu przyszedł czas na lunch, co zadecydowało o zasłużonej przerwie. Ze względu na nadchodzący mecz, gryfoni postanowili, że wrócą do lekcji dopiero następnego dnia, i choć mieli naprawdę sporo do zrobienia, każdy z nich pragnął odrobiny relaksu.

Wielka Sala w przeciwieństwie do atmosfery podczas śniadania Harry'ego była wypełniona studentami, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą, wymieniając się poglądami na temat wyniku gry. Gdzieś z boku Fred i George zbierali zakłady i ukradkiem sprzedawali swoje najnowsze wyroby, które szybko zyskały sobie dezaprobatę ze strony nauczycieli.

Potter uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na szczęśliwych nastolatków, którzy szczęśliwie spędzali czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Brunet miał nadzieje, że będą się mogli jeszcze cieszyć swoją bliskością przez długi czas, jednak w głębi serca wiedział, że niebezpieczeństwo czekało na nich tuż za rogiem.

Gdy w końcu dosiedli się do stołu Gryffindoru, Angelina rzuciła mu i Ronowi przeciągłe spojrzenie, mające przypomnieć o ich obowiązkowej obecności na rozgrywce, po czym wróciła do rozmowy ze starszymi gryfonami. Harry miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, jednak jego przyjaciel zacisnął nerwów dłonie, mamrocząc do siebie pod nosem, że nie może spuścić z oczu obrońców i ścigających z obu drużyn. Hermiona martwiła się, że przy pierwszym meczu złoto-czerwonych Weasley zemdleje jeszcze przed wejściem na swoją miotłę.

W niedługim czasie do stolika doszła też Ginny, tym razem już bez Deana. Pozostała trójka poczekała, aż młodsza siostra Rona zje, po czym razem opuścili jadalnie, by spędzić trochę czasu na zewnątrz. Co prawda mecz miał się zacząć dopiero za dwie godziny, ale uczniowie powoli zaczęli się osadzać na pagórkach błoni, chcąc zaczerpnąć odrobiny świeżego powietrza. Leniwym krokiem doszli do skraju jeziora, które było zdecydowanie mniej oblegane niż na początku roku szkolnego. Woda sprawiała, że przy jej tafli było chłodniej, czasami nawet mroźno, ale to nie zniechęciło gryfonów. Usiedli pod jednym ze starych drzew, którego średnica pnia przekraczała dwa metry, wdając się w rozmowę na temat codziennych szkolnych spraw, zaczynając od marudzenia na nauczycieli, a na plotkach kończąc. Czwartoklasistka z nieukrytą przyjemnością dzieliła się wszystkim, co było na językach wśród młodszych hogwartczyków, zaskakując Harry'ego jak wiele fałszywych informacji powstało na jego temat.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach postanowili udać się na trybuny, które zaczęły się powoli zapełniać. Podekscytowany tłum uczniów i nauczycieli zmierzał w stronę wież, mieniących się w innych kolorach. Gryfoni naturalnie udali się do jednej ze swoimi barwami, pozdrawiając po drodze swoich kolegów. Gdy Harry wchodził po schodach, Seamus rzucił mu długie spojrzenie spod rzęs, przez które po plecach bruneta przebiegły ciarki. Niemniej jednak postanowił to zignorować, idąc w ślad za Hermioną. Udało im się zająć miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, dzięki czemu mieli idealny widok na każdą akcję. Angelina wraz z Fredem i Georgem oraz innymi siódmoklasistami.

Potter rozejrzał się po reszcie trybun, starając się dostrzec między ludźmi znajome postacie. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że wśród ślizgonów nie było Malfoy'a, choć Zabini siedział obok Pansy, wyglądając na bardziej niż znudzonego. Nieobecność blondyna sprawiła, że bliznowaty poczuł się odrobinę niepewnie. Przez kilka minut zastanawiał się, gdzie Draco mógłby być, jednak zbył tę myśl dużą ilością nauki i prac domowych. Ślizgon był znany ze swoich wysokich wyników w nauce, a dostawiając do tego zapotrzebowanie na eliksiry, które wyrabiał podczas wakacji, Harry był pewien, że Malfoy nie marnował czasu, by przyswajać kolejne przepisy.

Odgłos przeczyszczania gardła rozbrzmiał w głośnikach, wybudzając Pottera z zadumy. Lee Jordan rozpoczął przedstawianie zawodników obu drużyn, siląc się na poprawny język. Co jakiś czas wplatał między swoje wypowiedzi żarty, przez które grono pedagogiczne patrzyło na niego ze złością w oczach. Szczególnie jedna osoba była oburzona jego monologiem, który od kilkudziesiąciu minut nie został przerwany. Dolores Umbridge przybyła na trybuny jako jedna z ostatnich osób, zmuszając profesora Flitwicka do zmiany miejsc, by ta mogłaby usiąść obok dyrektora. Jak zwykle miała na sobie różowy, niemalże odblaskowy strój, złożony z marynarki oraz spódnicy za kolana. Siedziała z założonymi rękami oraz grymasem na twarzy, który można było dostrzec z drugiego końca boiska.

Po kilkunastu minutach na murawie pojawiła się profesor Hooch, lewitując koło siebie kufer z piłkami przy użyciu lewej dłoni, podczas gdy w prawej niosła jedną ze swoich starych mioteł, które nadal spisywały się przy sędziowaniu meczów. Chwilę później, przez tunel usytuowany z boku boiska przeszli gracze obu drużyn, dumnie reprezentując barwy swoich domów. Roger Davies oraz Zachariasz Smith podali sobie dłonie, automatycznie akceptując zasady czystej gry. Pozostali członkowie ustawili się za swoimi kapitanami w jednym rzędzie, czekając na rozpoczęcie rozgrywki. Profesor Hooch nakazała im się ustawić, otwierając kufer, by uwolnić znicza oraz dwa tłuczki. Harry śledził wzrokiem trase, jaką pokonywała mała złota kulka, z niesamowitą prędkością oddalając się od murawy, mknąc wyżej. Potter zgubił jej blask kilka sekund później, z powrotem skupiając swój wzrok na środku boiska. Po wyciągnięciu kafla, nauczycielka przelewitowała kufer na skraj boiska, po czym umieściła gwizdek wiszący na jej szyi w usta. W tym samym czasie piłka poszybowała w górę w towarzystwie przeciągłego gwizdu.

Od tego momentu wszystko toczyło się jakby w przyspieszonym tempie. Drużyna Huffelpuffu umiejętnie przechwyciła kafla, Cadwallader nie zastanawiał się dwa razy, podając go do Smitha, który zdążył wzbić się w powietrze, kierując się do trzech obręczy. Chambers, Bradley i Davies - ścigający krukonów ruszyli w pogoń za nim, jednak ich interwencja nie była potrzebna, dzięki obrońcy, który łatwo odparował pierwszy atak, podając piłkę do Rogera, który na spokojnie starał się ją rozegrać.

W pobliżu ścigających krążyli pałkarze, co rusz odbijając tłuczki w stronę swoich przeciwników. Jednakże Harry skupił wzrok na dwóch sylwetkach, które miarowo krążyły tuż przy wieżach, mając idealny widok na rozgrywającą się poniżej akcje. Summerby i Chang mierzyli się od czasu do czasu wzrokiem, by zaraz później wrócić do przeczesywania przestrzeni w poszukiwaniu złotego znicza. Ruchy Cho były smukłe i przemyślane, jednak jej przeciwnik był nieprzewidywalny. Brunet nie miał okazji grać naprzeciwko szukającego puchonów, jednak z tego co zdążył zauważyć, był godnym następstwem za Cedrika.

Po pierwszych kilku minutach, podczas których zarówno puchoni, jak i krukoni starali się zdobyć pierwsze punkty, dopiero interwencja jednego z pałkarzy Ravenclawu, który odbił tłuczka w stronę Cadwalladera, wykluczając go z dalszej gry, pozwoliła na odwrócenie uwagi obrońcy Hufflepuffu. Davies wraz z Bradley'em przybili sobie piątkę, po czym wrócili na swoje pozycje. Stracenie pierwszej bramki zirytowało Smitha, który w przeciągu następnych kilkudziesięciu sekund zdobył dwa gole, nie przejmując się stratą jednego ze ścigających.

Pałkarze Hufflepuffu zachęceni dobrą passą postanowili również wykluczyć jednego z zawodników z gry, ustanawiając swój cel na obrońcy krukonów, który sfrustrowany latał od jednej obręczy do drugiej, starając się odeprzeć każdy rzut.

W międzyczasie Cho spostrzegła lewitującą, błyszczącą kulkę, która zatrzymała się z boku jednej z wież Slytherinu, czekajac na jednego ze ścigających. Chang nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszyła w stronę znicza, pobudzając przy tym kibiców, którzy w podnieceniu wstali ze swoich miejsc. Summerby również dostrzegł swój cel i choć dzieliła go znacznie większa odległość do piłki niż krukonkę, dzięki swojej szybkiej miotle niemal zrównał się z nią, lecąc w jednej linii.

Znicz poderwał się do wyścigu, przelatując wokół wieży ślizgonów, by zaraz później umiejętnie przemierzyć pół boiska, by schować się pomiędzy jednymi z trzech tarcz krukonów, przy której puchoni starali się zdobyć kolejne punkty.

Oboje, zarówno Chang, jak i Summerby ruszyli w ślad za złotą kulką, która chwilę później znów zniknęła im z oczu. Cho nie tracąc czasu, znów wzbiła się w wyżej, by mieć lepszy widok, zostawiając puchona z tyłu.

Tymczasem Ravenclaw powoli wypracowywał taktykę gry bez swojego obrońcy, który został odprowadzony przez jednego z nauczycieli do skrzydła szpitalnego, razem ze ścigającym Hufflepuffu. Niedługo później puchoni wygrywali z krukonami 60:40, jednak niebiesko-brązowi nie tracili zapału do walki. Roger podbudowywał swoją drużynę, wyciągając z rękawa coraz to nowe sekwencje i zagrania. Dzięki zdezorientowaniu przeciwników, w szybkim czasie odrobili straty i zdobyli kolejne punkty.

Wrzawa na trybunach stawała się coraz silniejsza, wszyscy czekali w zniecierpliwieniu na kolejny ruch Złotego Znicza, który umiejętnie schował się przed szukającymi. Niemniej jednak po kilkunastu następnych minutach gry, które doprowadziło do wyniku 90:120 dla Ravenclawu, Summerby wzbił się jeszcze wyżej w powietrze, zmuszając widzów do uniesienia głów.

Piłka była zawieszona kilkadziesiąt metrów powyżej wież, zmuszając zawodników do zwiększenia odległości od gruntu. Cho, zamiast poszybować do znicza, pozostała odrobinę niżej, przewidując kolejne ruchy przedmiotu. Złoty Znicz umiejętnie uciekał przed schwytaniem przez szukającego puchonów, nagle nurkując, z niewiarygodną prędkością pikując w żółtą murawę. Chang od razu wykorzystała swoją szansę, pochylając się do przodu na swojej miotle, zwiększajac jej prędkość i wybierając odpowiedni kąt do ataku.

W ciągu kilku sekund obaj szukający znaleźli się blisko siebie, ramię w ramię pędząc za oddalającym się zniczem. Ścigający wykorzystali wrzawę, zdobywając kolejne punkty, podczas gdy pałkarze starali się skierować tłuczki na kolejnych graczy.

Cho wraz z Summerby'm zdążyli kilka razy okrążyć boisko, po raz kolejny wzbijając się coraz wyżej w powietrze. Puchon był odrobinę bliżej Złotego Znicza, jednak szansa na złapanie go przemknęła mu między palcami, gdy w pewnym momencie jeden z tłuczków uderzył go w prawy bark, sprawiając, że chłopak uchwycił się rozpaczliwie swojej miotły, przerywając pościg. W międzyczasie zwinna krukonka podlatywała ku piłce, cal po calu zmniejszając odległość między nimi. W końcu była w stanie otrzeć swoje palce o trzepocące, złote skrzydełka, by chwilę później zacisnąć swoją dłoń wokół kulki, w tym samym czasie kończąc rozgrywkę i decydując o ostatecznym wyniku.

Finalnie mecz skończył się wynikiem 290:110 dla krukonów, którzy roznieśli krzyki euforii po boisku. Hogwartczycy dołączyli do owacji rozpoczętych przez kibiców niebiesko-brązowych, gratulując im dobrej i wytrwałej walki. Harry z uśmiechem oglądał, jak zawodnicy Ravenclawu powoli lądują, by złapać się w jednym, wielkim uścisku. Profesor Hooch oficjalnie zakończyła gre, zbierając wszystkie piłki z powrotem do kufra, podczas gdy Lee Jordan komentował raz jeszcze ostatnie kilka akcji, by zgrabnie przejść do zakończenia.

Gdy uczniowie powoli podnosili się z miejsc, nagle nad boiskiem utworzyła się powłoka ciemnych chmur, na dotychczas prawie przejrzystym niebie. Anomalia pogodowa sprawiła, że wszyscy zatrzymali się w pół kroku, by popatrzeć na nieboskłon. Gdy po kilku sekundach Harry zrozumiał w co się wszyscy wpatrują, jego ciało zesztywniało. Instynktownie złapał Hermione za nadgarstek, w razie gdyby nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

Z praktycznie czarnych obłoków powoli tworzył się kształt. Większość uczniów nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co się dzieje, jednak Granger oddała uścisk swojego przyjaciela, łącząc ich dłonie i wyszeptała krótkie: „Mroczny Znak".

Po kilkunastu sekundach przerażająco realistyczna czaszka z rozwartą szczęką, z której wychodził wąż, patrzyła na wszystkich z góry, sprawiając, że młodsi uczniowie zaczęli uciekać z trybun w popłochu. W przeciągu chwili na terenie boiska wybuchła nerwowa wrzawa. Większość hogwartczyków chciała wrócić do zamku w jak najkrótszym czasie, podczas gdy inni stali jakby zaklęci i wpatrzeni w wijącego się przy kościach węża, który zdawał się syczeć na biegających we wszystkie strony ludzi.

Nagle w uszach zgromadzonych osób zadźwięczał głęboki, dostojny głos dyrektora:

– Nakazuje się wszystkim uczniom pozostać na swoich miejscach, do odwołania – powiedział, zwracając na siebie uwagę spłoszonych hogwartczyków.

Dumbledore stał pośrodku wieży zarezerwowanej dla nauczycieli, z przyłożoną do szyi różdżką. Jego broda oraz siwe włosy powiewały odrobinę przy lekkim wietrze, a zmarszczki na jego twarzy zdawały się pogłębiać z każdą chwilą.

Harry obserwował jak nauczyciel przywołał do siebie profesor McGonagall i nakazał jej razem z nim zejść po schodach. Dolores Umbridge, pomimo że nie była wywołana z szeregu, również podniosła się z ławki, ignorując trzęsące się dłonie i szybkie bicie serca.

– Szlag – wyszeptał Ron, wciąż wpatrzony w postać nad boiskiem.

Hermiona za to odwróciła się do Pottera, przekazując mu swoje wątpliwości i przemyślenia poprzez długie i intensywne spojrzenie, po czym usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu, starając się zebrać rozwiane myśli w swojej głowie.

– Ktoś zginął – powiedział na głos brunet, sprawiając, że uścisk dziewczyny na jego ręce wzmocnił się. – To dlatego użyli morsmordre, chcą wszystkich zastraszyć.

Następne kilka minut minęło wszystkim w wszechobecnej ciszy, na uspokajaniu swoich własnych obaw i lęków. Gdzieś kątem ucha Harry dosłyszał, że niektórzy uczniowie zaczęli przyznawać mu rację, jednak w tamtym momencie to w ogóle się dla niego nie liczyło. Rozejrzał się pomiędzy uczniami i nauczycielami, starając się wyłapać osoby, które nie pojawiły się w pobliżu boiska, jednak było ich zdecydowanie za dużo, by przewidzieć, kto został ofiarą Voldemorta.

Czas zdawał się płynąć niewyobrażalnie wolno, ale w końcu z nicości wydobył się głos dyrektora, nakazujący prefektom odprowadzić uczniów swoich domów do dormitoriów, a nauczycieli o jak najszybsze udanie się do gabinetu Dumbledora. Hogwartczycy bez sprzecznie podporządkowali się woli profesora, idąc w ślad za swoimi przewodnikami. Hermiona od razu weszła w swoją rolę, zbierając przy sobie pierwszo i drugoroczniaków, którzy ze strachem w oczach patrzyli na nią jak na swoją ostatnią nadzieję. Ron dalej nie potrafił się wybudzić z szoku, przez co Harry musiał go prowadzić w drodze powrotnej.

Podczas gdy mieszkańcy Hogwartu powoli docierali do zamku, symbol morderstwa dalej wisiał nad boiskiem do qudditcha, które niespełna kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej rozbrzmiewało pogodnymi i podekscytowanymi okrzykami widowni. Severus Snape wyszedł spomiędzy gęstych drzew Zakazanego Lasu, kierując się prosto w centrum problemu. Wzdychając głośno, wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni swojej szaty, po czym skierował ją w kierunku czaszki, szepcząc pod nosem przeciwzaklęcia. Kiedy w końcu szare kłęby rozproszyły się po niebie, mężczyzna przeczesał swoje włosy palcami, by zaraz później pójść w ślad za swoimi uczniami.

Zamiast jednak udać się do gabinetu dyrektora, jak zostało mu nakazane, profesor zszedł krętymi schodami do lochów, kierując się do Pokoju Wpólnego ślizgonów. Nie zdziwiło go to, że nie zastał w środku żywej duszy. Był przekonany, że uczniowie były zbyt przerażeni, żeby w takiej chwili ucinać sobie pogawędki przy rozpalonym kominku.

Jednym skinieniem ręki przygasił rozpalone świece ustawione wzdłuż marmurowego korytarza prowadzącego do dormitoriów, dochodząc do tych należących do piątego roku. W związku z niewielką ilością ślizgonów na roku oraz ich poczucia prywatności, każdy uczeń posiadał swoją małą, prywatną komnatę, urządzoną wedle charakteru właściciela.

Snape oszczędził sobie pukanie, zdecydowanie naciskając na klamkę jednego z pokoi usytuowanych po lewej stronie korytarza. Pomieszczenie oświetlało kilka małych, przygasających świec, tworzących wokół siebie mroczną aurę, podkreślającą drobną, zwiniętą w kulkę postać, która leżała na dwuosobowym łóżku.

Draco nawet nie podniósł swojej głowy, pozostając w pozycji embrionalnej, z drżącym z wysiłku ciałem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności nauczyciela, jednak nie potrafił zmusić się do ruszenia żadną kończyną. Jednak Snape nawet nie spojrzał na swojego ucznia. Zamiast tego zaczął przeszukiwać szafki znajdujące się w pokoju, w poszukiwaniu kilku małych fiolek. Znalazł je pod łóżkiem blondyna, ukryte pod różnorakimi materiałami i zabezpieczone kilkoma zaklęciami.

W międzyczasie ślizgon zdawał się blednieć z każda mijającą minutą. Kiedy Severus pociągnął go za przedramię, ledwo udało mu się otworzyć oczy, choć obraz miał spowity mgłą. Kiedy pierwsza fiolka z eliksirem została przystawiona do jego ust, odruchowo rozsunął swoje wargi, pozwalając płynowi dostać się do jego osłabionego organizmu. Kilka sekund później dołączył też drugi, odrobinę chłodniejszy i łatwiejszy w przełknięciu, po czym Draco mógł z powrotem ułożyć się na materacu.

Zanim odzyskał panowanie nad swoim ciałem, Snape zdążył pozbyć się flakoników oraz przywrócić pomieszczeniu swój zwyczajowy blask.

– Co teraz zrobimy? – zapytał cicho Draco, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Gdy się zorientują, będą chcieli się mnie pozbyć. Może Potter nie wygląda, jednak nie jest aż tak głupi.

– Będziesz musiał powiedzieć im prawdę – odpowiedział chłodno Severus, przysiadając na łóżku obok nastolatka. – Ale dopiero wtedy, gdy Dumbledore uzna to za stosowne.

– Nie chce być znowu zabawką w rękach kolejnego wielkiego czarodzieja – burknął Malfoy, pozwalając, by w jego niebieskich oczach pojawił się wyraz złości. – Akurat ty powinieneś to zrozumieć.

Profesor rzucił swojemu uczniowi karcące spojrzenie, po czym wstał z miejsca i skierował się do drzwi.

– Zachowuj się tak, jakbyś o niczym nie wiedział – zmienił temat Snape. – Nie potrzeba nam więcej zainteresowania twoją osobą.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, blondyn przetarł swoją twarz dłońmi, starając się odgonić wszelkie wspomnienia z ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

Severus za to wyszedł z dormitorium chłopca, zatrzaskując za sobą głośno drzwi, po czym udał się do gabinetu dyrektora. Wykorzystał niektóre ukryte przejścia pomiędzy piętrami, co pozwoliło mu poruszać się dwa razy szybciej niż standardową trasą.

Gdy stanął przed postacią kamiennego gargulca, mruknął do siebie:

– Należał ci się odpoczynek, Trelawney.


	8. Rozdział 7

Pogrzeb profesor Trelawney nastąpił dwa dni po jej śmierci. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Hogwartu zebrali się na błoniach, by po raz ostatni oddać szacunek nauczycielce wróżbiarstwa. Pomimo że większość uczniów nie przepadała za ekscentryczną panią profesor, to nikt nie podważył słów dyrektora, gdy ten w swojej mowie pożegnalnej opisał ją, jako wielką czarownicę. Tuż po meczu qudditcha, kiedy wiadomość o ataku na Sybille rozniosła się po dormitoriach, nastolatkowie popadli w nienaturalny letarg, ważąc myśli w swoich głowach i starając się wytłumaczyć sobie to, co się stało. Harry, siedząc w pokoju wspólnym razem z Hermioną i Ronem, był bardziej zaniepokojony, niż przerażony. Zastanawiało go, jakim sposobem śmierciożerca lub inny wysłannik Voldemorta dostał się na teren szkoły. Każdy wiedział, że obszar wokół zamku był chroniony silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, uniemożliwiającymi bezszelestne dostanie się nawet w obręby Zakazanego Lasu. Potter rozważał też drugą opcję, która przemawiała za tym, że klątwę uśmiercającą rzucił ktoś mieszkający w Hogwarcie. Jego myśli od razu pomknęły do profesora Snape'a, który od zawsze był jego numerem jeden, gdy chodziło o sprawy dotyczące Riddle'a, jednak nie sądził, że nauczyciel byłby na tyle bezmyślny, skoro i tak większość członków Zakonu Feniksa uważała go za osobę niegodną zaufania. Finalnie Severus wydał mu się zbyt oczywistą osobą, dlatego szybko zmienił swój krąg podejrzanych. Chcąc nie chcąc, pomyślał o Malfoy'u, którego zachowanie nie potrafiło wykluczyć go jako jednej z możliwości. Ślizgon zdawał się zlewać z otoczeniem, zawsze uważając, by nie przykuwać do siebie zbyt dużej uwagi. Dodatkowo jego nieobecność na meczu stawiała go w niekorzystnym świetle, dlatego Gryfon bezmyślnie umieścił go na swojej liście osób, które powinien uważniej obserwować. Gdy Brunet podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami z Hermioną, kiedy po kilku długich godzinach Pokój Wspólny opustoszał, ta uśmiechnęła się krzywo, zbywając go cichym: "Nie wydaje mi się". Harry był odrobinę zawiedziony, sądząc, że jego przyjaciółka od razu zbyła jego argumenty, tłumacząc się tym, że Potter po prostu kierował się swoją niechęcią do blondyna. Tym oto sposobem zapanowała między nimi niezręczna cisza, która utrzymywała się jeszcze przez kilka dni, do czasu, gdy w zamku zaczęły zachodzić pierwsze wielkie zmiany.

Podczas ceremonii pożegnania profesor Trelawney, Umbridge trzymała się z boku, nawet nie starając się ukryć swojego niezainteresowania całym wydarzeniem. Zamiast tego, trzymała się z boku, uważnie planując swoje kolejne kroki, który przyszły równie niespodziewanie, co atak na profesor wróżbiarstwa. Po tygodniu pełnego sprawdzania różdżek i szukania jakichkolwiek świadków wydarzenia, które wstrząsnęło wszystkich swoją siłą, uczniowie odetchnęli nerwowo na wieść, że nie znaleziono żadnych przydatnych informacji. W tamtym momencie nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że było to związane z powrotem Voldemorta. Ani jeden uczeń nie śmiał podważyć osądu dyrektora oraz innych nauczycieli, w swoich myślach przepraszając Pottera za wcześniejsze gorzkie słowa. Każdy starał się powoli odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji, szukając jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, w którym mógłby odnaleźć bezpieczeństwo.

Starsza podsekretarz po konsultacji z Korneliuszem Knotem postanowiła podjąć natychmiastowe środki, w postaci aurorów, mających strzec tereny Hogwartu, które Minister uznał za wysoko zagrożone kolejnym atakiem. Bez większych wyjaśnień nakazała również, aby jeden z nich pilnował samego Dumbledora, który jak wyraziła Dolores: "Mógłby okazać się głównym celem barbarzyńców". Większość uczniów oraz nauczycieli nie wierzyła w jej puste słowa, którymi zapewniała ich o włożonych staraniach w ochronę każdej osoby przebywającej w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Harry sądził, że dyrektor zgodził się na to jedynie dlatego, że przypisano mu Kingsley'a. Hermiona nawet uważała to za dobrą rzecz, biorąc pod uwagę, że dzięki temu wymiana informacji pomiędzy Hogwartem a Grimmauld Place 12 była zdecydowanie łatwiejsza.

Pomijając kilka mniejszych incydentów, gdy znudzeni aurorzy zamiast wykonywać swoją pracę, zagadywali najmłodszych uczniów, towarzysząc im w odrabianiu pracy domowej, czy opowiadając jedne z ich wielu misji pełnych przygód, ale też i niebezpieczeństwa, na początku hogwartczycy przyjęli tą zmianę bez większych protestów. Zważając na nawał nauki i zadań, niewiele pozostawało im czasu do zabicia, w którym mogliby bezmyślnie włóczyć się po błoniach czy opustoszałych korytarzach zamku. Jedyną osobą, która publicznie wyrażała swoją niechęć wobec pracowników Ministerstwa, był Snape, który został wyznaczony przez Dumbledora do kontrolowania pracy aurorów, w czym miała mu pomagać profesor McGonagall, doglądając wszystkiego z boku. Severus jako prawa ręka, musiał za to wysłuchiwać długich raportów składanych przez Rufusa Scrimgeoura, który dyktował je do swojego samopiszącego pióra, by potem wysłać zapisany pergamin do Knota.

Gryfoni szybko zauważyli, że nauczyciel eliksirów stał się jeszcze bardziej zirytowany, dlatego starali się zachowywać jak najciszej, przysparzając mniej kłopotów niż zwykle, jednak nawet to nie uchroniło ich przed odjęciem kilkudziesięciu punktów przez profesora. Jednakże podczas tych coraz krótszych, melancholijnych dni, niewiele osób myślało o Pucharze Domów, czy nawet wygranej w quidditcha. Widok młodszych uczniów spędzających czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, dzieląc swoje lęki i wyobrażenia na temat przyszłości, nie był niecodzienny. Z dziedzińca zniknął obraz drugo i trzecioklasistów grających w szachy czarodziejów, czy magiczne gargulce. Strach wywołany niecodziennym atakiem odbił swoje piętno na wszystkich, co Harry uważał za niemały sukces po ciemnej stronie.

Tak czy inaczej, życie szkolne toczyło się dalej, i mimo że Potter pragnął, by Zakon w końcu podjął jakieś środki, w których mógłby brać czynny udział, bez słów sprzeciwu nadal sumiennie przygotowywał się do większości zajęć.

Podczas lekcji Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, nadal prowadzonych w niezrozumiały dla trójki gryfonów sposób, polegający na czytaniu kolejnych paragrafów podręcznika, Harry błądził wzrokiem po krajobrazie za oknem, zamazanym odrobinę przez brudne szyby. Od początku roku szkolnego wyrażał nieskrywaną niechęć do uczestnictwa w lekcjach z podsekretarz, jednak nie mógł nie pojawić się na zajęciach. Zamiast tego starał się w głowię łączyć kolejne fakty i domysły, które miał nadzieje, pomogłyby mu w rozgryzieniu, co Voldemort pragnął udowodnić, uśmiercając jednego z mniej popularnych belfrów. Rozsianie paniki i przerażenia to jedno, jednak Harry sądził, że kryło się za tym coś jeszcze, czego nikt wcześniej nie brał pod uwagę.

Zirytowane odchrząkniecie koło jego prawego ucha, wybudziło go z kilkuminutowego letargu. Umbridge stała przy jego ławce z założonymi rękami i krzywą miną, odrobinę zwężając swoje oczy, jak gdyby chciała przeskanować jego ciało wzrokiem. W tym momencie przez ciało nastolatka przebiegł dziwny dreszcz, paraliżując jego ciało i umysł. Usilne uczucie nienawiści zapłonęło w sercu gryfona, roznosząc się szybko po każdej kończynie.

– Jeżeli nie interesuje cię temat lekcji, równie dobrze mógłbyś ją spędzić poza obrębem tej klasy – syknęła urażona nauczycielka, zaciskając mocniej uścisk na swoich ramionach.

Potter odruchowo przewrócił oczami, do końca nie kontrolując swoich poczynań, po czym uśmiechnął się cwanie pod nosem i rzucił:

– Gdyby była ona chociaż odrobinę interesująca, to z pewnością nie musiałaby mi pani zwracać uwagi.

Cała sala pogrążyła się we wszechobecnej ciszy. Uczniowie zezowali na zbyt pewnego siebie gryfona, który dalej miał na swojej twarzy krzywy, szyderczy uśmiech. Hermiona siedziała spetryfikowana po jego prawej, nie mogąc zmusić swojego ciała do najmniejszego ruchu.

Umbridge napuszyła się, usilnie starając się zatrzymać ostre słowa za swoimi zębami. Zamiast tego, odwróciła się do Harry'ego na pięcie, kierując się w stronę swojego biurka.

– Skoro lekcje pana tak bardzo nudzą, panie Potter, mam nadzieje, że szlaban przez następne cztery tygodnie, wynagrodzi panu wszystkie zmarnowane godziny – powiedziała zimno Dolores, zostawiając za sobą echo jej ciężkich kroków.

Brunet jedynie parsknął pod nosem, po czym wziął swój podręcznik i torbę. Hermiona starała się zatrzymać go na miejscu i przyjąć karę z pokorą, jednak gryfon kompletnie ją zignorował, wstając ze swojej ławki i ruszając w kierunku wyjścia. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym łaskotem, jednak dźwięk zdawał się szumieć w uszach uczniów, którzy nadal w szoku przyglądali się całemu zdarzeniu.

Po opuszczeniu sali, chłopak szybko szedł schodami w dół, wychodząc z Turris Magnus do centralnej części zamku. Jego nogi same poprowadziły go do łazienki dla chłopców na szóstym piętrze, gdzie zrzucił swoją torbę na podłogę, po czym rozpiął czarną szatę, zostając jedynie w białej koszuli. Kiedy świadomość powoli wracała do wątłego ciała gryfona, jego oddech stał się dużo płytszy, dłonie zaczęły mu się niekontrolowanie trząść, a oczy zaszły łzami. Nie mogąc zapanować nad swoimi nogami, zsunął się bezwładnie na ziemie, pochylając się, by ukryć spuchniętą od płaczu twarz w kolanach. Przez kilka minut starał się uspokoić swój oddech, jednak nadal czuł na swoim ciele nacisk, którego nie potrafił się pozbyć. Buzująca krew w jego żyłach uniemożliwiła mu wyłapanie delikatnych kroków przy wejściu do łazienki.

Profesor Snape omiótł pokój przenikliwym spojrzeniem, wzrokiem zatrzymując się na wątłej postaci, skulonej przy jednej z umywalek. Mężczyzna podszedł do gryfona, który nadal nie potrafił ustabilizować swojego ciała, po czym odwrócił go do siebie, by mógł spojrzeć na twarz nastolatka.

Severus uklęknął przy bezwładnym ciele, jednocześnie wyciągając różdżkę ze swojej szaty. Szepcząc pod nosem zaklęcia, prześledził uniesioną dłonią nastolatka, zaczynając od czubka głowy, a na palcach u stóp kończąc. Harry powoli wybudzał się z nieświadomości, starając się wyostrzyć obraz rozmazany zebranymi pod powiekami łzami. Dopiero po kilku dłużących się minutach, w końcu był w stanie otrzeć swoją twarz drżącymi dłońmi. Jak zaklęty spojrzał w ciemne oczy swojego profesora, szukając czegoś w rodzaju kotwicy, na której mógłby się oprzeć. Opiekun ślizgonów za to, dalej szepytał pod nosem tylko jemu znane zaklęcia, ignorując zagubionego nastolatka.

– Co się ze mną dzieje? – wydusił Harry, chwytając Snape'a za krawędź szaty, która bezwiednie zwisała przy jego prawym boku.

Mężczyzna wyrwał ubranie z uścisku, po czym wstał na równe nogi i bezdźwięcznie rzucił kolejne zaklęcie. Z jego smukłej różdżki wystrzeliły srebrne długie smugi, formujące się w postać smukłej łani, która kiwnęła głową w stronę profesora, po czym pognała w kierunku dalszych korytarzy.

Severus po raz kolejny pochylił się nad skonfundowanym nastolatkiem, wyciągając fabryczne zapakowaną czekoladkę z jednej z ukrytych kieszeni jego szaty, po czym otworzył ją i wsunął pomiędzy siniejące wargi gryfona, który nie potrafił pojąć, co dokładnie działo się przed jego oczami. Po zjedzeniu słodyczy, nieumiejętnie podniósł się z podłogi, podpierając się przy tym o umywalkę. Jego nogi nadal przypominały waniliowy pudding, który skrzaty domowe serwowały podczas uroczystych kolacji w zamku.

McGonagall przybyła do pomieszczenia chwile później, z pustym wyrazem patrząc na swojego podopiecznego, który nadal stał skulony w sobie.

– Zaczęło się – powiedziała cicho nauczycielka, zwracając się do Snape'a, który odetchnął ciężko.

– Nie możemy dłużej zwlekać – odpowiedział mężczyzna, poprawiając swoje ubranie. – Jeżeli tak dłużej pójdzie, powybija połowę Hogwartu, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem przerwy świątecznej.

Kobieta jedynie kiwnęła głową, po czym podeszła do Pottera, niemo dając znać Severusowi, że może się oddalić. Mistrz eliksirów zrozumiał aluzję, rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę gryfona, opuścił łazienkę, powracając do swoich codziennych obowiązków. Po dniu czy dwóch, kiedy Harry doszedł do siebie, zaczął się zastanawiać, co Snape robił na szóstym piętrze, podczas gdy zazwyczaj przez większość dnia nie opuszczał lochów, jednak w tamtym momencie było mu wszystko jedno.

Pozwolił poprowadzić się opiekunce Gryffindoru prosto do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie w ciągu minuty dostał odpowiednie leki oraz łóżko, na którym mógł zebrać swoje siły. Kątem oka widział, jak McGonagall rozmawia z panią Pomfrey, przekazując jej informacje na temat jego stanu, których on sam nie wiedział.

Jednak, zamiast skupiać się na negatywnych rzeczach, gryfon spojrzał na swoją sytuację z drugiej strony. Z tego co zdążył zrozumieć, w niedługim czasie przynajmniej część tajemnic, które spędzały mu sen z powiek, powinny zostać rozwiązane. Z tego względu nastolatek pozwolił sobie na słodką chwilę odpoczynku, wdychając znienawidzony przez siebie zapach sterylności i różnego rodzaju leków, które pielęgniarka gromadziła w swoim gabinecie.

Nie wiedział, czy oprócz dwu tygodniowego szlabanu u Umbridge czekają na jego jeszcze jakieś konsekwencje, ale gdy po trzech godzinach bezczynnego leżenia na materacu nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi, chłopak uznał, że przez najbliższy czas nie musi się o to martwić.

To uczucie osłabło, gdy przez uchylone szpitalne okno wleciała malutka sowa, lądując idealnie na kolanach Pottera, uprzednio przykrytych grubym wełnianym pledem. Sówka trzymała w pyszczku kopertę, z charakterystyczną pieczęcią Hogwartu, wskazującą na to, że została ona nadana przez samego Dumbledora. Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, starając się nie pokazać na twarzy swojego zdenerwowania, wiedząc, że pani Pomfrey nadal obserwowała go zza śnieżnobiałego parawanu.

Chcąc nie chcąc, gryfon odebrał list, drugą dłonią głaszcząc przy tym zwierzaka, który domagał się odrobiny pieszczot. Opuszkami palców przebiegł po jej głowie, za co został wynagrodzony pieszczotliwym ugryzieniem w palec. Sowa gotowa do lodu obróciła się przodem do okna, po czym rozpostarła drobne skrzydła i miarowym lotem opuściła skrzydło szpitalne, zostawiając Pottera samego z kopertą, która mogła zadecydować o jego najbliższej przyszłości.

Ważąc chwilę, przełamał pieczęć usytuowaną na środku papieru, po czym otworzył list, skrywający kilka prostych zdań, napisanych ładną, pochyloną czcionką.

 

Chciałbym, żebyś stawił się o godzinie dwudziestej w moim gabinecie. Myślę, że dostaniesz odpowiedzi na parę swoich pytań.

A.P.W.B.

PS: Kwachy, szóste piętro.

Harry szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po ukośnych literach, w myślach zapamiętując najważniejsze informacje. Po kilku sekundach od otwarcia, papier uległ samozapłonowi, doszczętnie niszcząc nawet najmniejszy ślad po komunikacji. Kątem oka gryfon spojrzał na zegar zawieszony nad wejściem do szpitala, by upewnić się, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu. Do umówionej godziny miał mniej więcej dziewięćdziesiąt minut, dzięki czemu mógł zebrać swoje myśli. Spotkanie z dyrektorem mogło mu pomóc rozwiązać kilka dylematów, jednak Potter miał silne przeczucie, że rozmowa z jego mentorem pozostawi go w jeszcze większej rozsypce, niż był dotychczas.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko, poprawiając poduszkę ułożoną za jego plecami. Lekkie zaciskające się uczucie wokół płuc nadal pulsowało w jego klatce piersiowej, przez co, co jakiś czas musiał brać głębsze oddechy. Brunet starał się rozmasować bolące miejsce na torsie okrężnymi ruchami dłoni, ale nie przynosiło to zadowalającego efektu. Ból zniknął na kilka sekund, by powrócić z podwójną siłą.

– Przejdzie za kilkanaście minut – zaskrzeczał Zgredek, który pojawił się jakby znikąd, stawiając na szafce nocnej przymocowanej do kozetki talerz z gorącą zupą. – Harry Potter powinien coś zjeść, jego organizm jest bardzo osłabiony.

Potter mrugnął kilka razy, jakby upewniając się, że obraz domowego skrzata, który przystanął przy szpitalnym łóżku, jest prawdziwy. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co powiedział Zgredek.

– Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie cokolwiek przełknąć – powiedział cicho, tak czy inaczej kładąc tacę z posiłkiem na swoich kolanach.

Skrzat obrócił swoją głowę w prawo, uważnie obserwując, jak hogwartczyk bierze do ust pierwszą łyżkę bulionu.

– Mrużka przygotowała swój specjalny przepis dla Harry'ego Pottera – mruknął Zgredek, zawijając swoją przydługą szatę na jeden ze swoich długich palców. – Dzięki temu odstawiła na chwilę piwo kremowe.

Harry zadławił się na następnej łyżce zupy, przywołując przed oczami obraz pijanej Mrużki, która wałęsała się bez celu w zamkowej kuchni. Jej maleńkie ubrania były zawsze poplamione, co tylko wzmagało niechęć innych skrzatów wobec niej. Były skrzat Crouchów zazwyczaj nie robił nic pożytecznego w zamku, dlatego gryfon poczuł się w pewien sposób wyróżniony.

– Jak się teraz czuje? Pewnie zna większość aurorów, którzy kręcą się po zamku – zagaił Potter, licząc na to, że jego towarzysz podzieli się jakimikolwiek informacjami.

Skrzaty były znane z tego, że podczas swojej służby potrafiły dostrzec rzeczy, które czarodzieje często pomijali w ocenie sytuacji, jak podejrzane ruchy czy ukradkiem rzucone zaklęcia śledzące.

Zgredek skrzywił się odrobinę, po chwili reflektując się i prostując, by odpowiedzieć na pytanie gryfona.

– Mrużka jest bardzo smutna, przypomina jej to o Sir Bartemiuszu – zawył piskliwie skrzat, zasłaniając swoje wielkie oczy dłońmi. – Zgredek próbował jej pomóc, ale Mrużka nie słucha nikogo, spędzając swój czas z kolejnymi butelkami.

Harry westchnął ciężko, słuchając o kolejnych wybrykach przyjaciółki Zgredka, który z minuty na minutę rozgadywał się coraz bardziej, jednak nie na tematy, które interesowały nastolatka.

– Wybacz Zgredku, ale powinienem się przygotować na spotkanie z Dumbledorem – przerwał w końcu skrzatowi, pomijając, że do wyznaczonej godziny nadal miał sporo czasu.

– Oh, tak – mruknął skrzat, sięgając nerwowo do swoich palców, by wyłamać kilka z nich ze stawów. – Głupi Zgredek, powinien zacząć pilnować Sir Scrimgeoura.

Potter podniósł swoją głowę, którą dotychczas podpierał na dłoni. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się z zaciekawienia na nazwisko szefa biura aurorów.

– Rufusa Scrimgeoura? – zapytał, starając się ukryć zainteresowanie w głosie.

W międzyczasie odłożył tacę z pustym naczyniem na stolik obok, kątem oka obserwując stworzenie, kręcące się nerwowo przy nogach szpitalnego łóżka. Skrzat kiwnął głową, wracając do bawienia się rąbkiem swojej przydługiej szaty.

– Sir Dumbledore poprosił Zgredka, by miał na niego oko, podczas gdy Harry Potter będzie rozmawiać z Sir Dumbledorem i Sir Snape'em. Zgredek czuł się wyjątkowo, gdy Sir Dumbledore powierzył mu zadanie, pomimo tego, co inne skrzaty domowe mówiły o Sir Scrimgeourze, Zgredek się nie boi – wydukał skrzat, całkowicie zaprzeczając ostatniej rzeczy.

– Rufus jest niebezpieczny? – zagaił Potter.

Skrzat podszedł do niego blisko, ze strachem mieniącym się w jego dużych oczach. Nachylił się do twarzy chłopaka, po czym szepnął mu do ucha:

– Niektórzy mówią, że w środku niego czai się bestia.

W tym momencie do sali weszła pani Pomfrey, sprawiając, że Zgredek pstryknął palcami, rozpływając się w powietrzu. Harry skrzywił się odrobinę, przeklinając w głowię, że pielęgniarka przeszkodziła im w momencie, gdy rozmowa ze stworzeniem stawała się chociaż odrobinę sensowna.

Poppy podeszła do nastolatka, stawiając papierowy kubek z lekami na szafce. Pielęgniarka jak zwykle nie powiedziała więcej niż musiała, zalecając mu jedynie wzięcie leków, po czym udała się z powrotem do swojego gabinetu. Harry był wdzięczny, że kobieta nigdy nie wtykała nosa w nie swoje sprawy, chociaż miała do tego duże predyspozycje. Zamiast tego zajmowała się swoją pracą, nie tracąc czasu i nerwów na rozwiązywanie problemów hogwartczyków.

Słońce już dawno zaszło za horyzontem, spowijając skrzydło szpitalne w mroku nocy. W związku z tym, że dni stawały się coraz krótsze, Harry czuł się jakby nie wykorzystywał do końca potencjału dwudziestuczterech godzin. Pomimo że zazwyczaj zostawał do późna, ucząc się lub kończąc prace domowe, gdzieś w głębi serca kłuło go przekonanie, że do walki z Voldemortem również powinien się przygotowywać. Brak dobrego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią nie wróżył dobrze przyszłości, szczególnie że prawdopodobieństwo tego, że w pewnym momencie uczniowie mogą stać się ofiarami, było niezwykle wysokie. Nastolatek miał nadzieje porozmawiać o tym z dyrektorem. Nie wiedział, jakie są plany jego mentora, jednak liczył na to, że Dumbledore wziął młodszych hogwartczyków pod uwagę.

Po wzięciu zostawionych leków, Harry przebrał się z powrotem w swoje ubrania, zostawiając rozciągniętą, szpitalną koszulę na zaścielonym łóżku. Bez zbędnego pożegnania z pielęgniarką, brunet opuścił pomieszczenie. Korytarze zdawały się wyludnione, co o tej godzinie było dość częstym widokiem. Większość uczniów spokojnie kończyła kolacje, podczas gdy reszta odrabiała już lekcje w Pokojach Wspólnych poszczególnych domów. Dzięki temu gryfon mógł przejść niezauważony przez kolejne kondygnacje zamku. Będąc na szóstym piętrze, przyspieszył swój krok, chcąc jak najszybciej mieć tę rozmowę za sobą. Przebywanie w obecności Dumbledora sprawiała, że Harry stawał się podatny na cokolwiek, co starszy czarodziej powiedział. Czasem myślał, że dyrektor używał na nim pewnego rodzaju zaklęć manipulujących, jednak nigdy nie miał jak tego udowodnić. Pomimo tego, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna stoi po dobrej stronie, to i tak, siła i potęga, jaką władał Albus, napawała go strachem. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, czy w pewnym momencie ta moc nie obróci się przeciwko nim.

Znalezienie kamiennego gargulca nie było trudne. Posąg był umieszczony w jednym z ciemnych zakątków, które zazwyczaj pozostawały wyludnione za dnia. Z tego co powiedziała mu kiedyś Ginny, niektórzy uczniowie we wcześniejszych latach spotykali się tutaj po ciszy nocnej, spędzając czas ze swoimi drugimi połówkami. Gdyby nie córka Weasley'ów, Potter niebyły świadomy wielu rzeczy, które miały miejsce pod dachem zamku.

Nastolatek ułożył jedną ze swoich dłoni na zimnym kamieniu, spoglądając na pysk gargulca, którego sylwetka została uchwycona w pozycji do skoku. Harry wymówił cicho hasło, które wcześniej przeczytał w liście, tym samym odsłaniając ukryte przejście tuż za jednym z bazaltowych skrzydeł. Brunet poprawił okulary luźno zatrzymane na jego nosie, po czym zaczął wspinać się po krętych schodach, prowadzących prosto do wieży, gdzie mieścił się gabinet dyrektora szkoły. Po pokonaniu kilkudziesięciu stopni, wreszcie stanął przed masywnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi do komnaty. Potter zapukał w nie dwa razy, cierpliwie czekając na odpowiedź.

 

Wejście otworzyły się bez pomocy dyrektora, który siedział przy swoim biurku, spoglądając na Harry'ego ze smutnym uśmiechem. Brunet zacisnął mocno ręce w pięści, starając się w tym sposób podbudować swoją pewność siebie. Ukłoniwszy się lekko w stronę mentora, pozwolił sobie zająć miejsce naprzeciwko niego, rozglądając się przy tym uważnie po komnacie. Pomieszczenie wydawało się zmieniać za każdym razem, gdy Potter miał szansę w nim przebywać. W tym roku pokój przybrał ciemniejsze barwy złota niż w poprzednich. Księgi oraz rozstawione po półkach artefakty zdawały się być pobrudzone, dając złudzenie ich długowieczności. Nawet podwyższenie Fawkesa, które zazwyczaj jaśniało niebiesko-srebrnym kolorem, dopasowało się do reszty pokoju, sprawiając, że płomieniste pióra ptaka wyglądały dostojniej niż zwykle.

– Mam nadzieje, że już czujesz się lepiej – powiedział Dumledore, zwracając na siebie uwagę nastolatka, który jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w feniksa, obserwującego całą scenerię ze swojego miejsca.

Gryfon odchrząknął, po czym zmusił się do posłania lekkiego uśmiechu w stronę mężczyzny.

– Tak, dziękuje – odpowiedział, zwijając swoje palce na materiał szaty, zwiniętej na jego kolanach. – Profesorze, co się ze mną dzieje?

Dumbledore przeniósł swój wzrok nad ramie bruneta, wpatrując się ślepo w drzwi. Po kilku dłużących się sekundach, cichy odgłos stukania w drewniane wejście rozbrzmiał po uśpionym w ciszy pokoju, sprawiając, że Harry odrobinę podskoczył na swoim miejscu. Jak za pierwszym razem, dyrektor jedynie skinął swoją dłonią, automatycznie otwierając drzwi, za którymi stał Snape.

Mistrz eliksirów nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem, od razu kierując się do drugiego krzesła, stojącego po lewej stronie od tego, na którym siedział gryfon. Profesor najzwyczajniej w świecie postanowił zignorować chłopaka, spoglądając tylko na starca siedzącego naprzeciwko stołu.

– Domniewam, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem – zapytał lekko Dumbledore, rzucając długie spojrzenie Severusowi zza swoich okularów.

– Tak jak sobie zażyczyłeś – odparł szorstko Snape, prostując się na swoim miejscu. – Ale myślę, że możemy o tym porozmawiać później.

Harry przebiegał wzrokiem kolejno od dyrektora do Snape'a i z powrotem. Pomiędzy czarodziejami było wyczuwalne pewnego rodzaju napięcie, które sprawiało, że gryfon również czuł się nieswojo w towarzystwie nauczycieli.

Albus odetchnął, jego uśmiech odrobinę zmalał, ale nadal był on zauważalny na jego twarzy. Siegnął do jednej z misek ustawionych na biurku, przysuwając ją bliżej w stronę Pottera, niemo oferując mu umieszone w środku słodycze. Brunet wziął jedną z czekoladek z grzeczności, nie chcąc dokładać oliwy do ognia. Cierpliwie czekał na dalszy rozwój sytuacji.

– Harry – zwrócił się do niego dyrektor. – Czy mógłbyś nam dokładnie opowiedzieć, co się stało podczas lekcji Obrony Nad Czarną Magią?

Jak zwykle ton mężczyzny był miły, jednak również wskazywał, że ten nie życzył sobie innej odpowiedzi niż twierdzącej. Nastolatek niepewnie spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela eliksirów. Ten dalej nie zwracał na niego uwagi, ale błysk w jego ciemnych oczach upewnił Pottera, że również czeka na jego odpowiedź.

– Nie wiem dokładnie co się stało – zaczął cicho Harry. – W pewnym momencie podczas lekcji poczułem, jakby niechciana energia weszła w moje ciało, całkowicie przejmując nade mną kontrolę. Nie potrafiłem poruszyć żadną kończyną oraz wydobyć z siebie coś innego niż dyktowane mi z góry słowa. Dopiero po kilku minutach doszedłem do siebie. Wtedy znalazł mnie profesor Snape.

Severus na dźwięk swojego imienia wzdrygnął się, a jego wąskie wargi utworzyły jedną spójną linię. Dumbledore posłał mu długie spojrzenie, niemo kontaktując się z Mistrzem eliksirów, który po kilku sekundach westchnął i przytaknął.

– Wychodzi na to, że Tom Riddle zaczął wprowadzać swój plan w życie – mruknął Snape. – Nie możemy tracić więcej czasu.

Po tych słowach dyrektor wstał ze swojego miejsca, podchodząc do jednej z wielu gablot umieszczonych pod ścianą, otwierając jej szklane drzwiczki na oścież. Z wnętrza szafki wysunęła się kamienna misa, umieszczona na podwyższeniu. Gryfon przyglądał się ciekawie, jak jego mentor przystawia swoją różdżkę do swojej skroni, wyciągając powoli długie pasmo srebrnoszarej mazi, zawieszonej w powietrzu na końcu drewna. Profesor zwinnym ruchem przeniósł ów rzecz do naczynia, przymykając delikatnie swoje powieki.

– Podejdź tu, Harry – przerwał ciszę Dumbledore, kiwając na nastolatka dłonią.

Ten niezdarnie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, przy okazji nieumyślnie zahaczając o kawałek szaty Snape'a, który patrzył na niego zniesmaczony. Potter niemal podbiegł do starszego mężczyzny, tym razem bardziej uważając jak stawia swoje nogi. Kiedy stał już przy dyrektorze, ten skinieniem dłoni wskazał na tajemniczą czarę, która rozbłysła seledynowym światłem. Nie wiedząc dokładnie co powinien robić, hogwartczyk czekał na jakikolwiek ruch ze strony Albusa, który po wymianie jeszcze jednego spojrzenia ze Snape'em, ułożył dłoń na jego barkach, popychając go w stronę misy.

Kiedy jego twarz zderzyła się ze srebrzystą taflą, poczuł się, jakby wszechświat chciał go wchłonąć. Na chwilę zamknął oczy, nie potrafiąc poradzić sobie z odurzającym uczuciem spadania, a kiedy je otworzył, znalazł się z powrotem na Grimmauld Place 12.

Na początku nie rozumiał do końca co się dzieje, ale gdy zauważył własną sylwetkę przechodzącą przez korytarz razem z Ronem i Hermioną, dotarło do niego, że jest to jedno ze wspomnień z tygodniu, kóre spędził pod dachem Syriusza. Nastolatek szybko ocenił sytuację, dochodząc do wniosku, że był to jeden ze spokojniejszych dni, które spędził wałęsając się po pokojach ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wtedy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Dumbledore stał ukryty w jednym z korytarzy, spoglądając na nich zza swoich okularów.

Kiedy gryfoni oddalili się, dyrektor odsunął kotary, które do tej pory umiejętnie zakrywały jego ciało. Znajdował się w przejściu na parterze, najwyraźniej czekając, aż młodzież zje kolacje i uda się do swoich pokoi. Gdy kroki na schodach ucichły, Dumbledore skierował się do kuchni, w której wciąż znajdowała się większość dorosłych. Rzeczywisty Potter udał się w ślad za nim.

W pomieszczeniu jak zwykle panował harmider. Syriusz siedział przy Lupinie, rozmawiając o czymś głośno z panią Weasley, która odpowiadając równie donośnym głosem, zmywała naczynia. Jej mąż siedzał przy niej, opowiadając Remusowi o jego dniu w ministerstwie, w ciągu którego udało mu się mieć zaskakującą ilość interwencji, o których zazwyczaj nikt nie chciał słuchać, ale wilkołak był zdecydowanie zbyt miły, odmówić drugiemu mężczyźnie.

Z boku stołu również siedział Snape z Malfoy'em, usilnie wpatrującym się w swoje dłonie, złączone na blacie stołu. Severus jak zwykle się nie odzywał, jedynie od czasu do czasu upijał łyk wina ze szklanego kielicha. Dopiero kiedy Albus wszedł do pomieszczenia, wszelkie rozmowy ucichły, a pięć par oczu utkwiły na sylwetce czarodzieja. Draco nadal chował swoją twarz, ignorując powitania rzucane dyrektorowi z każdej strony.

Dumbledore odpowiedział wszystkim ciepło, odrzucając ofertę Molly, proponującą mu ciepły posiłek oraz herbatę. "Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu" - wytłumaczył się, przyłączając się do wszystkich siedzących przy stole.

– Severusie, zarzekałeś się w liście, że masz jakieś istotne dla nas informacje – powiedział lekko starzec, jakby rozmowa toczyła się na temat ostatnich rozgrywek quidditcha.

Snape skrzywił się odrobinę, poprawiając się na miejscu. Przed zabraniem głosu rozejrzał się jeszcze po zebranych, przełykając gorycz, która zaciskała się mu na krtani. Pomimo że praktycznie żadnemu z nich do końca nie ufał, i tak musiał podzielić się tym, co przekazał mu Voldemort.

Zanim nauczyciel zdążył zabrać głos, Harry również usiadł za ladą stołu, uważnie śledząc, jak mimika twarzy mężczyzny ulega zmianie.

– Czarny Pan przekazał mi, że jego oraz Pottera łączy nie tylko durna blizna na czole – mówił wolno, z dystansem w głosie, nie zwracając uwagi na zgorszone spojrzenia ze strony Blacka i Lupina. – Wierzy, że jest pomiędzy nimi również pewnego rodzaju więź, pozwalająca na poznanie myśli oraz uczuć drugiego. Chce ją wykorzystać przeciwko Zakonowi, doprowadzić dzieciaka do szału i obłąkania, sprawiając, że stanie się on bezbronny niczym pierwszoroczniak z rodziny mugoli.

– Z drugiej strony, zamiast zamieniać go w bezużytecznego pionka, może też zasadzić w nim ziarno czarnej magii, powoli przeciągając Pottera na swoją linię frontu – dodał po chwili ciszy Snape, opierając leniwie prawy policzek na ręce podpieranej na łokciu.

Syriusz słysząc te słowa parsknął śmiechem, burząc powagę sytuacji. Snape popatrzył na niego zimno, marszcząc brwi.

– Chyba nie chcesz nam wmówić, że Harry nagle stanie się drugim Voldemortem, to niedorzeczne – zaśmiał się Black, przewracając oczami.

Coś w środku nastolatka, który nadal z boku oglądał całe wydarzenie, zacisnęło się, po raz kolejny tego dnia pozbawiając go oddechu. Przerażająca myśl, że może się to okazać prawdą, przyprawiła go o zimne dreszcze przebiegające po jego plecach.

– To nie tak, że miałby wybór, Syriuszu – wtrącił się spokojnie Dumbledore. – Tom włada wielką mocą, jest w stanie osiągnąć wiele rzeczy. Niech Draco będzie dla ciebie tutaj przykładem.

Wspomniany ślizgon wzdrygnął się, nieśmiało spoglądając na dyrektora zza przydługich blond włosów. Albus uśmiechał się do niego smutno, niemo przekazując mu swoje wsparcie.

– Myślę, że z taką siłą, jaką posiada, jest mało rzeczy, których nie może osiągnąć – odezwał się wątle Malfoy, automatycznie przykuwając do siebie uwagę zebranych w kuchni osób. – Wszyscy boją się, że wydarzenia sprzed piętnastu lat się powtórzy, jednak to, co może nas czekać w przyszłości, będzie mieć zdecydowanie większy zakres. Voldemort jest inteligentnym czarodziejem, który zdaje sobie sprawę z popełnionych błędów. Na pewno nie skorzysta z tych samych metod, skoro te go zawiodły.

W pomieszczeniu nastała grobowa cisza. Draco skulił się w sobie, ponownie spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana. Pani Weasley patrzyła na niego z nieukrytym żalem w oczach oraz ciepłem, które zazwyczaj kierowała w stronę swoich dzieci. Syriusz również zaniemówił, przysuwając się bliżej do Lupina, który westchnął ciężko.

– Jedyne co w tej sytuacji możemy zrobić, to chronić Harry'ego. Nie możemy pozwolić, by Riddle uzyskał nad nim jakąkolwiek władzę – dodał na koniec Remus, kiwając głową w stronę Dumbledora.

Po tych słowach wizja zaczęła się rozmazywać. Gryfon po raz kolejny poczuł dziwne ssanie w okolicy żołądka, poprzedzające wirowanie przedstawionego mu przed oczami świata. Bezmyślnie przymknął oczy, a gdy je ponownie otworzył, znowu znajdował się w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, który opiekuńczo gładził go po spiętych plecach.

Niepewnie stawiając kroki, nastolatek skierował się do wcześniej zajmowanego przez niego krzesła, nadal korzystając z pomocy starszego mężczyzny. Snape patrzył niewzruszony na scenę mającą miejsce przed jego oczami. Bębnił swoimi bladymi palcami o udo, ukrytę pod materiałem szaty, czekając na reakcje gryfona na usłyszane informacje.

– To znaczy, że to prawda. Voldemort naprawdę chce mnie wykorzystać – wydukał zszokowany chłopak, nie do końca kontaktując ze światem zewnętrznym.

Myśli głębiły się w jego głowie, nie pozwalając się skupić na niczym innym, niż uczuciu strachu, który rozkwitał mu w sercu.

– Spokojnie, Harry – przerwał jego ciąg myśli Dumbledore. – Razem z profesorem Snape'm wiemy, jak mu to uniemożliwić.

Hogwartczyk z nadzieją spojrzał na Albusa, ekspresją przypominając jedenastoletniego siebie, ufnego i spragnionego przygody, gdy dopiero poznawał świat magii oraz czarów. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co w niego wstąpiło. Później, wspomnienie ze spotkania w wieży było mgliste. Z trudem potrafił sobie przypomnieć poszczególne słowa, które wypowiedział do niego dyrektor. To właśnie wtedy zaczął coś podejrzewać, jednak w chwili, gdy Snape po raz kolejny zabrał głos podczas tego wieczoru, Potter nadal przypominał wystraszonego, bezbronnego dzieciaka, który czekał na kogoś, kto go weźmie pod swoje skrzydła.

– Od jutra zaczniemy naukę legilimencji i oklumencji.


End file.
